A Senshi's Hardest Battle
by peach83
Summary: PGSM. She brings out the worst in her. She thought it would be easy. But Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is not that easy to forget... Actually, it's just plain impossible... Rei/Minako
1. PROLOGUE

A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE

**a/n: it's actually my first sailor moon fic. i've always focused on the Jessie/Katie pairing in Once and Again, and after seeing the tension between Rei and Minako in PGSM, and reading some of their fanfics here, my brain went into overdrive. I wished Haruka and Michiru were introduced in PGSM, but though they weren't, I took the liberty of including them here. **

**I LOVE KEIKO KITAGAWA! Go Rei!**

**A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE**

**By: peach83**

**PROLOGUE**

Being a sailor senshi, a sexy heroine at that, kicking youma's asses and saving the world, it's supposed to be fun.

Well, supposedly…

There had been ups and down; a few bruises and fast-healing wounds here and there. It didn't even leave marks. Physically, it never really mattered, 'coz she endured it and handled the pain quite well. But she never realized that some marks, though unseen, could make her feel worse...

She could remember perfectly the last time the five of them were all there together; it was Usagi's wedding day. Romantic, yes; comical, definitely. Princess Serenity had the biggest goofy grin plastered on her face which made the Goddess of Fire and Passion roll her eyes, only to realize that the smile on Usagi's face wasn't because of the wedding at all, although it could have been partly because of that, but mainly because of the bouquet of flowers she threw for her and Minako to catch.

And with their red faces, they made everybody laugh by playing, unintentionally, a 'Mars and Venus Football Match' as they threw the bouquet back and forth each other until Makoto decided to interfere and snatched the bouquet for herself. And ironically, later that day, she got engaged with Motoki.

It had been five years. Usagi is now pregnant with Mamoru's child. The Princess still acts so childish, that Makoto and Ami just couldn't contain their amusement. Makoto, who thought she would be alone forever, has Motoki; the two married a year after their engagement. From their earnings, they were able to establish their own restaurant, where Makoto is the head chef, while Motoki is the manager. Ami, who graduated at the top of her class, became a pediatrician, and is now in private practice, and holding her own private clinic. Hectic hospital work did not really suit her. Minako, leaving after Usagi's wedding to focus on her singing and now, with acting career, was rarely heard from since. The pop idol's career is soaring, which is unsurprising; she had been at the top of every billboard chart all over Asia since she started, and is now conquering Europe.

It all seemed so long ago. Having successfully thwarted Metaria's evil plans by the determined sailor soldiers, peace was brought back on earth. And all the senshi's, inners, and even the outers who came to their rescue in the final battle, are finally living the life they wanted.

Except for one…

Rei Hino, renowned priestess of Hikawa Shrine, a politician's elusive daughter, is as short-tempered and stubborn as ever, and feels that there is something missing. She rarely leaves the temple, and her friends had to exert their utmost efforts just to get her out of there once in a while. But they don't have to be psychics to notice; they don't have to acquire Rei's ability to read fire, and it's not really that hard to figure out why the Princess of Mars decided to shut herself out; it certainly wasn't the job that's keeping her in.

It was the person who is as stubborn, as strong, though slightly more charming and cunning than her who brings out the worst in her; the one person who disappeared from her life as soon as she came back to life. She is a distant memory now, and unfortunately, she couldn't be erased. Rei thought she had forgotten. But when for the second time after the final battle, outer senshi's Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh makes an appearance at the shrine, she knew, she had been fooling herself all this time.

Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is not that easy to forget…

Actually, it's just plain impossible…


	2. My Immortal

A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE

**a/n: I agree, PGSM Makoto is supposed to be a florist or something, but since she spent most of her time in PGSM cooking than arranging flowers, I thought I'd make her a restauranteur. And since this is a PGSM fic with the addition of Haruka and Michiru, whom I don't have any idea how they'd look like if they were actually included in the live-action series, I decided not to mention their hair-color, just to make it realistic. And, the inclusion of Rei's wacky grandfather is anime-based, of course, but I needed him in this part of the fic, you know, just to drive our dear Rei Hino crazy, for fun! Okay, this chapteri is based on the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.**

**CHAPTER 1 MY IMMORTAL**

The raven haired priestess sat silently in front of the sacred fire, unmoved and unblinking. Only four minutes had passed, but it seemed longer. Though as if she's in deep concentration, she really wasn't; her usual focus is altered by her anxiety. It wasn't because of another dreadful premonition; the dark omens that forewarned her about the possible end of the world had stopped since the defeat of Queen Beryl and Metaria.

_Time is supposed to make people forget… _The priestess' shoulders rose and dropped after heaving a sigh. Her meditation is of no use; her mind is not free, she could barely focus on anything at all. The trademark frown crossed her face, reflecting her dissatisfaction of herself, and she knew at the same time that no one else was to blame.

Six months ago, she left the shrine for a while. No – FORCED was the correct description. The reason why she avoided answering the phone every time is because she could sense it was either Usagi or Makoto on the other line. There's no ill-feelings among them whatsoever; it was their purpose that she dislikes. Going out is something Rei Hino is not very enthusiastic about.

_But who could resist a pouting, 'slightly' pregnant Usagi? _Rei laughed as she recalled that day; Usagi was more than two months pregnant. She had been hiding from her friends, only to realize that the three of them are already at the shrine. Too bad she didn't sense it.

Only the three of her friends; one was missing. There was really no way that she could say no. She was glad to see them, there's no denying the fact that she missed them. But still, it was her 'ever charming frown' that greeted them. Her friends, being so used to her dry humor and half-meant sarcasm, totally ignored her protests and dragged her, almost literally, out of the shrine, only to waste the rest of her time hanging out at Crown, listening to Usagi's shrill and ear-shattering take on Minako Aino's new song…

_Venus… _The thought of her famous pop idol friend and rival, drew out another deep sigh from her.

She hates thinking about Minako. Rei still couldn't understand how Minako could invade her thoughts. The moment she lets it, it's hard to stop…

_It's got to stop… _

So, anything that reminds her of Minako, she tried to block. Fortunately, Makoto's cooking skills helped a bit. Indulging on the food that she missed, and entertaining herself watching Ami's own weird version of Minako's song, it almost worked…

_If only they weren't singing Venus's song… _Rei blew the stray hair away from her face. She wondered if her friends ever listened to songs not recorded by Minako. But then she remembered that Usagi is a self-proclaimed number one fan of Minako Aino.

This is why she hates going out. This is why she has to shut herself out. Minako Aino, her biggest distraction, is just about everywhere; the shrine is the only place where she could escape from her, and, these people whom she called friends, dragged her out of her comfort zone…

After minutes of being in front of the sacred fire, she saw nothing, but sensed the familiar presence of her not-so-welcome visitors outside her door…

"You're here again…" Rei's voice resounded in the enclosed space. Two figures stood outside, the taller one sporting a very short hair, and the one with the perfect wavy hair and skin flashed an impressed smile on her face.

"I told you, her psychic skills did not vanish along with her power to transform." Said famous racer Haruka Tenoh, crossed her arms, and grinned at her partner. Michiru Kaioh, famed violinist and painter, flipped her hair, and returned Haruka's smile.

"It's in-born." Rei replied, referring to her psychic ability. The visitor's heads turn their heads as the door opened, revealing the raven-haired priestess; a stoic expression plastered in her face.

"Rei-chan…" Michiru's soft voice greeted Rei. Realizing she's probably being rude, she managed a smile.

"Michiru-chan." Rei greeted back, then she nodded at Haruka's direction.

"Time has been good to you. You're looking better, Princess of Mars." The grin widened in the racer's face. She knew the mention of the past would make Rei cringed.

And it did. Exactly Haruka's purpose. On the other hand, Michiru gave Haruka a warning look; not because of the intent to get a reaction from Rei, but the implied flirtation…

"Priestess, not Princess. And we've seen each other last week. You make it sound like a century ago." Rei corrected her.

"Still trying to fight the past, Hino?" Haruka held Rei's gaze.

"The mission is accomplished, the quest to understand the past is over, to dwell on it is useless, Tenoh." Rei, who has a short temper, tried to keep her outburst at bay. Flaring in front of the outers wouldn't work to her advantage. Anger will just satisfy Haruka, especially…

"Funny… We used to be really close to the point of being bestfriends in the past. Now you couldn't even stand me." Haruka gave a sarcastic laugh. Rei was slightly surprise by what Haruka said…

"Minako-chan is pretty accurate when she described you and your hatred of the past." Michiru's lovely voice is just so hard to hate…

"I don't hate the past."

"Everything in the past is the reason why we're here. You are who you are because of your past." Haruka firmly said. But Rei is not the type who gets swayed.

"If you came here to taunt me about that, you're wasting your time. As I said before, the battle is over. There is no reason to look back."

"Foolish…" The racer snorted.

"You are crossing your line, Tenoh." Rei said warningly.

"The reason why we were reborn was to change the tragedy that we weren't able to prevent at the Moon Kingdom before. After everything, I thought you had learned your lesson. This is a lousy way of fighting your own battle. Scratch that, you're not even fighting at all. It's disheartening; you are supposed to be the senshi of fire and passion." Haruka shakes her head.

"What battle are you talking about?"

"If you stop closing your heart, you might know."

"Tenoh…"

"Well, if you would be so proud and arrogant this lifetime, you'd be lucky to have another chance at the next. If you wouldn't be reborn as a bug." Haruka purposely mocked Rei.

"Haruka…" Michiru's voice surprised Rei, as it suddenly changed. To her surprise, it actually shut Haruka's mouth.

Pause…

"What brings you here?" Rei asked again with a tone that usual scared Usagi. A few days ago since Haruka and Michiru first dropped by; the two didn't exactly chat with her then, they just went around the shrine. Rei was suspicious, but didn't care. Despite the fact that they don't really know each other that well, they are still on the same team.

"Charms." Haruka grinned and lifted a paper bag of charms in her hand.

"You're kidding me…" Rei had to raise an eyebrow. These two outers actually believed in charms?

"Michiru is opening her biggest art show in Tokyo next week. I personally think she doesn't need luck, but what the heck, what's there to lose?" Haruka turned to smile at Michiru. And in the corner of her eye, Rei could see Michiru returning a seductive one. She just had to roll her eyes.

These two senshi's had always made everyone feel uncomfortable whenever they looked at each other like that…

"You got what you want. What are you still doing here?" Rei scoffed. A chuckle was heard from Michiru. Michiru, despite of their brief experience together as senshi's, had always looked so fragile and gentle on Rei's eyes… Never did she imagine the Goddess of the Sea could intimidate famous racer and daredevil Haruka Tenoh with just one warning look in her eyes.

"I want you to be there when my new art show opens next week. The Moon Princess already made a promise to come, so did Ami and Makoto." Michiru smiled. Rei shifted her eyes back and forth Uranus and Neptune. The outers are asking her to leave her comfort zone for an art show…

_Ridiculous…_

"Usagi is not much of a princess. Why do you keep referring to her like that?"

"Insolence is a common trait of Martians, I assume?" Haruka narrowed her eyes on Rei. Sure, Usagi is not very refined, but she is still the Princess of the Moon. The way Rei treats their Princess is beyond her.

Rei threw a glare at Haruka's direction, and the two stubborn senshi's held each other's fierce gaze for a while, before Michiru broke it up.

"You will be there, right?" Michiru gave Rei an irresistible look that Rei had to look away. Michiru Kaioh somehow reminds her of one of her fellow senshis; mysterious, sophisticated, and teasingly sensual…

_For Kami-sama's sake, stop thinking about her… _Rei thought, chastising herself.

"I appreciate the invitation, but I couldn't promise anything. The shrine is--"

"Perfectly fine."

The voice made the three of them turn around. An old man, unrecognizable for Michiru and Haruka, but very well known to Rei, surprised the latter.

"Grandfather?" _He's supposed to be staying in Kyoto… _Rei stared in disbelief.

"You have done a great job with the shrine, Reiko. It wouldn't be so bad if you would take a break once in a while." Rei's grandfather gave her a thoughtful smile. While the nickname he called her made her cringe a bit. Haruka and Michiru exchanged looks after hearing the familiar 'pet name' mentioned by the fire senshi's grandfather. They had no idea where it came from or how he came to know about that nickname, which, as far as their past lives are concerned, was only used by one person, and one princess only, and was barely used OUTSIDE of bed, but they're pretty sure a certain Princess of Love and Beauty had something to do with it.

Rei noticed the looks on Michiru and Haruka's faces. She knew exactly what is going on inside their heads. She slightly blushed.

"Grandfather, I told you to stop calling me that." Rei shook her head. Haruka looked amused.

"But I like calling you Reiko. It has better ring to it than just Rei. Ah, I wonder where in the world is Minako-chan? You were less temperamental when she's around. And you let her call you Reiko-chan." The mischievous glint in Grandfather's eyes didn't escape the three senshis, making Rei blush even more, and Haruka did not try to hide the grin on her face.

"I didn't let her. She's just really pushy." Rei growled.

It was Minako's fault; calling her Reiko all the time. Unfortunately for her, it stick, on her grandfather's part anyway.

"I see you've met Minako?" Haruka smiled at Grandfather, whose eyes had widened upon finally noticing the beautiful presence of Haruka and Michiru.

"And who are these beautiful ladies?"

Rei's eyes rolled at his grandfather.

"He's weird, forgive him."

"Hello, I'm Michiru." Michiru gave him a hug, which Grandfather looked so eager to return.

"And I'm Haruka. We're friends with Minako and Rei." Haruka offered her hand instead.

"Oh, Reiko has other friends? She never mentioned you before." Grandfather commented. Rei cringed at the nickname again. Her grandfather has to learn how to start calling her by her birth name one of these days. It wasn't exactly the nickname that draws her back; it was the fact that it was her grandfather who was calling her that; a nickname so intimate, that only the Princess of Venus of the past life was allowed to call her…

It was only after Usagi reset the world and brought Minako back to life that everything came back to Rei: the memories of the Moon Kingdom, the Princesses of the planets, one in particular keeps calling her Reiko, and then, the battle that killed them. That's when she completely understood everything, especially the intensity of her feelings for that one particular senshi…

They argued about the significance of their past life before. But Minako knew what she was saying; the past life had everything to do with the present and their future, a reality Rei was once so reluctant to accept. Partly, she can see that now.

_But some things are not just about the past… _

"Well, we both know she always has one person on her mind anyway." Haruka winked at Grandfather, making the latter grin.

"That is true." Grandfather agreed.

"That is SO NOT TRUE!" Rei blush deeper red. Michiru giggled. "Grandfather, why are you here? You're supposed to be in Kyoto tending to the shrine there and not embarrassing me by telling these people you barely know all these unsupported nonsense." Rei castigated her grandfather.

"If you must know, I am just visiting. I will be leaving as soon as I can. And you…" Grandfather paused… "I admire your dedication, but you're not supposed to isolate yourself here for the rest of your life. You have friends, go spend time with them once in a while."

Rei was right; Grandfather was weird, because he can be playful and childish one minute, and be all matured and serious the next. Haruka looked even more amused.

"Fine. I'll go to your art show. Happy now?" Rei sulked. Michiru smiled in triumph. Haruka looked as if she had been expecting it.

After a few more minutes of conversing with the outers, Grandfather finally excused himself, leaving them with Rei.

"Not so happy with someone else calling you by your 'pet name'?" Haruka teased.

"I don't have a pet name." Rei scowled.

"Oh, don't be so prickly, Reiko." Haruka intended to annoy Rei.

"Don't push your luck." Rei narrowed her eyes on Haruka. But Haruka wasn't intimidated. She laughed.

"See you next week." With that, Haruka took Michiru's hand and led her to the exit. Michiru turned her head to look at Rei again.

"I will be expecting you, Rei-chan." Michiru waved goodbye, and the two were finally gone…

And when Rei realized she had been staring at their intertwined hands, she closed her eyes…

She felt envious…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

Knocks were heard, and from where the doctor sat, she finally looked up from the pile of charts and spoke.

"Come in." Said the soft voice of Ami Mizuno, MD. She smiled as Shinobu, her secretary, poked her head in.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mizuno, I know you're in a rush but there's somebody outside who wants to see you. She's really insistent." Shinobu smiled apologetically.

"I'm guessing it's Usagi?" Ami's eyes twinkled. She barely sees her friends nowadays, and distractions, if caused by any of them, are especially welcome.

"No. But I recognize her as one of those friends of yours. I invited her in but said she hates clinics in general. She told me her name is Rei Hino."

The information surprised Ami. Rei never left the shrine since the final battle without being forced by them. And it's really shocking to hear that Rei had left the shrine in her own free will. And it's been a long time since the last time she had heard from her priestess friend.

Rei stood in front of the clinic, hands in the pocket of her jeans, facing the busy streets of Tokyo, and her mind wondering why she even came. She's not very fond of being pushed around, but she made a promise to Michiru, and she's not the type who breaks promises.

"You took forever." Rei grinned as she felt the presence of her friend doctor behind her.

"Your psychic ability has improved, I see." Ami grinned back as she stood beside Rei. She tried to be as quiet as possible upon approaching the fire senshi, but still, Rei felt her. Her friend's ability still amazes her sometimes.

"Weird. I didn't have to use it to know you're standing behind me." Rei turned to smile at Ami. "Great to see you, Ami."

"Same here." Ami turned to face her friend. She noticed Rei's hair had grown longer. "Longer hair suits you."

"Thanks."

Pause…

"Let's go." Rei said.

"Where?" Ami frowned.

"Michiru's art show." Rei started walking, and Ami caught up with her.

"Wait, I have a car. We don't have to--"

"It's not very far from here. And besides, I really just want to walk. Would it be fine?" Rei asked hopefully. Ami smiled in assurance.

"Sure, Rei."

And the two walked side by side, heading to the gallery where Michiru is showing off her paintings.

"Michiru actually managed to get you out of the shrine to watch her show?" Ami was amused. Although the inner senshis had become friends with the outers after those years, Rei never hang out with Michiru and Haruka; the two just having fallen into their lives all of a sudden. Both are bossy, though Michiru is more tolerable, but had the same strong determination. A year ago, Rei turned down and rejected the free tickets to watch Minako's biggest concert, when she came back for a very short period of time.

It makes Ami wonder…

"Haruka's a pain in the ass." Rei shrugged. With that, Ami chuckled. Sometimes, she couldn't help but compare Rei to Haruka, but she didn't dare voice it out because Rei wouldn't be so happy about that. They just had so much in common…

"I have to thank Haruka for forcing you out of the shrine then." Ami teased, and Rei rolled her eyes.

"She wouldn't be getting such gratitude from me, so she better stay away." Rei joked, and the two of them laughed…

It's only now that Rei realized how much she missed her friends…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Michiru-chan!"

The familiar voice of Princess Serenity, a.k.a. Usagi, made Haruka and Michiru turn around, the former with a grin, and the latter with an adorable smile on her face. The two were standing outside the gallery, which is yet to be opened. The ribbon cutting haven't started, luckily.

"Usagi-chan." Michiru greeted her, and wasn't very surprised when Usagi threw her arms around her. Usagi is, indeed, very touchy. "Your belly is getting bigger and bigger." She chuckled.

"And it's getting really heavy, actually." Usagi replied.

"Princess, where are your friends?" Haruka looked around, and saw Makoto walking towards them.

"I thought we're going to be late. It was Usagi's fault, you know." Makoto smiled at Haruka and Michiru. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"No it wasn't." Usagi protested.

"It's alright. Our guest of honor hasn't even arrived yet." Michiru looked around. No any familiar men in black, nor any shiny limousine that would indicate the arrival of their 'very special' guest…

"Ami's not usually late." Haruka pondered louder than she thought.

"I'm not." Ami's cheery voice came from their right and all heads turned simultaneously. Usagi's eyes particularly widened in disbelief; beside Ami was the one person she never even expected to see tonight. Makoto was surprised herself, while Haruka and Michiru looked like they expected to see Rei.

"Rei-chan?!" Usagi stared in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me, Usagi." Rei had to laugh at Usagi's reaction.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi came running towards the priestess and gave her a big hug; one that almost suffocated Rei.

"Ouch! Usagi, I can't breathe!" Rei was giggling as she was trying to pry Usagi's hands away.

"We missed you Rei-chan!" Although Usagi loosened the hug, she remained hugging Rei close; which was a bit awkward for Rei considering Usagi's big belly.

"Your belly's kind of hard." Rei remarked as Usagi pulled away.

"Ami told me it's normal." Usagi smiled at Ami and Ami smiled back.

"Of course it is." Ami said.

Haruka and Michiru looked on as the inners catch up. Both of them are glad to have been able to convince Rei to leave the shrine for a while and to bring all of them together again, only if their guest would arrive in time…

Just then, a black limousine pulled up in front of them. Haruka and Michiru exchanged looks, while Usagi, Makoto and Ami stared at the limousine in awe, wondering who was inside. But Rei looked apprehensive. Her eyes narrowed. Her forehead contorted. The arrival of the black limousine did not give her a very good feeling at all…

It was as if time stopped, almost everyone held their breath… And as the limousine door opened, they finally saw who the passenger was…

"Minako!" Usagi squealed. Although it was hard, she gave her best to be able to approach Minako ahead of everyone else.

"Minako!" Ami ran after Usagi.

"Minako!" And there goes Makoto.

Rei stood still, watching her friends excitedly conversing with Minako Aino, pop idol. Other people around started to gather around Minako too, which prompted Haruka to make her way towards the fashionably dressed idol and start the ribbon cutting, and finally proceed to the gallery without being mobbed by enthusiastic fans.

It was until the ribbon was but by Minako, and after a slight poking on her side by Michiru, that Rei realized she spaced out. She could remember seeing Minako throwing a look at her direction, but couldn't figure out whether she was smiling or not…

And she remained that way all through evening.

Hiding from her friends wasn't easy, Usagi always catches her trying to be incognito in a corner, or behind a group of people, and she had to find a new inconspicuous place just to avoid being near Minako…

"You can't always run away from me, you know."

That soft yet incredibly sexy voice made Rei turn around, and the face that she saw reminded her of all those agonizing years, and of that most heartbreaking moment…

_Flashback…_

_The pair of those soft, tempting lips crashed with her own, with 6passion Rei could never have expected, dominating her, taking away every sense of right reason or everything else for that matter… It felt so great, she didn't want to stop… She never ever wanted to stop… _

_Until Minako stopped… She pulled away, her eyes locking with Rei's. Rei looked back. It hasn't been long but she missed feeling Minako's lips already… But she realized what kind of moment this is. This isn't just about the kiss… It wasn't just the kiss that brought them here now… It was Rei's long repressed feelings that brought them together, right this very moment… _

_But Minako turned and walked away… Rei had to say it out loud now, or it might be too late…_

"_I love you…" It was the sincerest words Rei had ever said in her life. God knows how much she feared this. But she has to let Minako know… _

_Minako stopped. Rei felt hopeful. Maybe there was a chance, maybe--_

"_I'm sorry, Mars…" With that, Minako was gone… _

_Then Minako died, along with Rei's heart… _

_End of Flashback…_

And Usagi brought Minako back to life again as she reset the earth. It's crazy that now, Minako is standing in front of her, and breaking her heart again, without so much effort… It wasn't fair…

Rei turned to leave. She didn't plan on saying anything to Minako. Not a word ever again…

"Reiko…" Minako called after her. Rei stopped walking and turned around again. She tried to hold Minako's stare, but it was easier to look away, to not look at her and avoid the eyes that haunted her in her dreams…

"So you'll just start calling me Reiko again?" Rei said sarcastically. Minako usually calls her Reiko, when they are not arguing, and she calls her Mars, when Minako's not feeling very happy. But the pop idol never said one word to her over those years. The closest she got to Minako was Usagi's television set during the few times she came to visit her friends.

_And you have the nerve to call me Reiko again…_

"I missed you…" Minako admitted. Rei almost believed her…

"Whatever, Venus…"

"Don't turn your back on me… Not after you told me that you love me." Minako was unyielding. Rei chuckled, in mockery.

"You really want to discuss this now? How long had it been? Do you even remember? Years had gone by, you're farther than where I could reach you… Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel weird, but--"

"I love you too, Reiko…" Minako took a step closer to Rei, making it slightly harder for the latter to breathe…

"What?"

"I love you…"

It was shocking; unexpected, a confession she never thought she would hear ever… But all she feels right now was pain… If Minako loved her, why did she let her suffer all these years? Why did she have to wait so long to tell her that she feels the same way?

_WHY?_

"You said you didn't love me…" Rei stared at Minako.

"No… I said I was sorry…" Minako's voice was breaking…

"Well…"

Pause… Rei looked into Minako's eyes. She had to swallow the lump in her throat just to be able to speak what was on her mind…

"I moved on…" Rei turned her back around, and walked away…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

MY IMMORTAL

i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating life  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along


	3. Breaking Down

**CHAPTER 2 BREAKING DOWN**

The alarm clock sounded off, piercing the veil of silence inside the pop idol's large, lavish Ritz Carlton Suite. The beautiful pair of eyes, which belong to an even more beautiful face, shut wide open, almost blinding itself by the sun rays coming from the window when the curtains were pulled. Her crisp cursing and swearing, not happy of being woken up, did not impress the other presence in the room…

"Not a very proper response from a supposed to be mild-mannered Princess." A male grunt was heard.

Minako's chestnut brown eyes traveled the room, then stopped at the sight of a snow white plushie cat positioned at the foot of her bed, who stared back at her with a frown.

"I didn't turn the alarm on." That was her way of saying hello.

"No. But I did. It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Minako. What are you still doing in bed?" Artemis asked in exasperation. He's not used to seeing Minako like this. This isn't how she lives.

"I'm getting some well-deserved sleep, Artemis. And what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hawaii enjoying a brief reversion to human form with Luna." Minako plastered her own frown.

"Well, the brief period has ended, apparently." Artemis shook his head. Reverting to human form is always fun, but he and Luna could only enjoy such luxury during eclipses. The reversion to human form never lasted more than a week.

Minako tried to close her eyes again to fall back to sleep, but Artemis made sure to make his intention known as he slightly bit Minako's blanket covered toe…

"What the f--"

"Choose your words, young lady." Artemis warned as he interrupted the singer.

"Geez, the beach turned you for the worse, didn't it?" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Why is there an empty bottle of wine on top of your dining table?"

"Now you're sounding like Sacho."

"I certainly DO NOT!" The plushie exclaimed, utterly indignant. Minako laughed at the cat's reaction. Artemis never really liked her manager. "Were you trying to get drunk last night?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I couldn't sleep." Minako knew how lame she sounded.

"Was it Rei?" Artemis pried.

"That was subtle." Minako pulled the white blanket off her and got off her bed. Artemis jumped off and followed her. Minako picked up the phone to order coffee. After placing her order, she hung up. Unfortunately, Artemis is still not finished with her.

"You came back for her."

"That was the plan. But I think I'm a little bit too late. She hates me." The sigh that the singer let go made Artemis feel for her.

"Well, it had been five years, Princess. And you didn't say goodbye."

"I didn't have to. I was coming back."

"She didn't know that." Artemis just had to point it out.

Pause…

"You came back early so you could lecture me?" Minako was now amused.

"No. I really don't have any other choice as I am your guardian." Artemis rolled his eyes this time. Minako giggled at the funny mannerism.

"I'm not a child anymore."

"Sometimes, you still act like one."

"No I don't."

"Then start getting ready." Artemis said dismissively.

"For what?"

"A special baby shower for Princess Serenity." Artemis turned around and left Minako thinking…

_Usagi did mention about it last night…_

Hikawa Shrine…

Rei was in front of the temple, wearing her priestess robe and sweeping the floor with her broom in her hands. Her students are busy tending to the charm store, and the others are cleaning the inside of the temple. Sweat trickled her forehead, so she raised her right hand to wipe it. Then she continued sweeping the same spot she had been sweeping for the last 20 minutes…

"Trying to dig a hole for yourself, Hino?"

The playful voice annoyed her. Who else could it possibly be? She had felt the presence of the Uranian and her Neptunian partner for a while now behind the tree but decided to ignore it. They will eventually show themselves anyway.

_Unbelievable…_

"It's for you, actually." Rei retorted as she turned around to see Haruka's smug face. Again. She's having enough of the racer in the past week, and wondered how much she had sinned to deserve this.

"I wouldn't fit. It's too small." Haruka was walking from behind the tree with Michiru beside her.

"Your comfort isn't my priority, you know." Rei glared at Haruka.

"Enough with the threats, both of you." Michiru's authority silenced the two stubborn senshis. Rei and Haruka looked away from each other.

"Don't you have enough charms already, Michiru?" Rei assumed that was the reason why the outers paid her another visit.

"It's not the charms I'm here for, Rei-chan…" Michiru smiled.

"Another show? A violin concert invitation perhaps?"

"A baby shower." Michiru answered excitedly.

Rei's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She turned her eyes towards Haruka, who frowned at the weird look Rei was giving her.

"What?" The racer growled.

Rei continued staring oddly at Haruka. Then shifted her eyes at Michiru's surprisingly small belly…

It was then that Michiru and Haruka realized what Rei was thinking. Haruka turned so red, while Michiru, as suave as she is, let an amused look cross her face. So just to be clear, Michiru continued.

"For Usagi's child, haven't you been informed?"

And all of a sudden, Rei felt stupid and silly.

_Right, Usagi is the one pregnant… What was I thinking?!_

"I wasn't aware of such event."

"Usagi said she called you a hundred times already." Haruka bounced back from embarrassment. She had no idea Usagi meant 'a hundred times' LITERALLY.

"Maybe the machine got the messages." Rei shrugged. She did see those messages recorded, but the machine had too many and she felt tired just thinking of listening to it all, so, she decided not to listen to it at all.

"You're avoiding us purposely, aren't you?" Haruka had always suspected that.

"Why would I? You're only SLIGHTLY prying." Rei said sarcastically. "It's not even your baby. Invite me when you're having your own."

"Well, I want to but Michiru keeps saying no." Haruka whispered while blushing. Michiru elbowed her.

"Haruka, we have discussed that already. And this isn't about us." The Princess of Neptune castigated her lover. "Rei-chan--"

"Look, let's stop beating around the bush and be honest. I know what you're trying to do, okay? Last night, the art show was just a ploy made by you guys so Minako and I would see each other again. I'm not stupid, but you know what? You're just wasting your time. I don't know her anymore. I'm not even sure if I want to get to know her again. Things have changed. We grew apart. We just couldn't go back to what we were before. And the truth is, I don't even know how to define what it is that we had back then… So just let it go…" Rei pleaded…

Silence…

"Fine. We were just hoping that you could spend some time with us. It's also going to be sort of a bon voyage party for me and Haruka, you know. We're starting our new world tour next week. You will not be seeing us anytime soon after the party. I surely will miss you, Rei-chan…" Michiru smiled at Rei, reached for Haruka's hand, then proceeded to leave.

A frown crossed Rei's face. Michiru could be so scheming sometimes, you wouldn't even realize that with her deceptive smile. Of course, Michiru was trying to instill her some guilt. She's good at doing that. Rei silently cursed…

"I'm sure Usagi will understand. But since you're not coming, I think it would be okay to tell you that Usagi is planning to make you a godmother." Haruka turned with an innocent smile at Rei. Rei watched as the two disappeared from her sight…

_I hate them… _Rei shook her head, then headed to the temple…

"So, what are you naming your baby?" Ami asked excitedly as the senshis gathered in the living room of Usagi's house, which they have all to themselves as Mamoru is at work. Motoki wasn't invited since the original plan was all-girls get together. Besides, someone has to man the restaurant. Their party food was, of course, prepared by no other than their favorite chef, Makoto.

"Usagi, Jr.!" Usagi grinned with pride, not noticing how here answer made her friends cringe.

"You can't be serious." Makoto was horrified.

"Why not? It's a beautiful name!" Usagi was really enthusiastic about calling her child 'Usagi, Jr.'.

A few seconds of exchanging worried look, and finally, someone spoke up.

"It's appalling." Haruka mouthed what her friends had been trying not to say to avoid hurting Usagi's feelings. But really, 'Usagi, Jr.'?

Usagi turned red.

"That's mean, Haruka-chan."

"It's dreadful, okay? I feel sorry for your child already. As her godmother, I am not going to let you give this child something that would humiliate her for the rest of her life. You don't want the other kids making fun of her, do you?" Haruka made her point, which got Usagi thinking for a moment.

Just then, the door opened, and all the heads in the living room turned to see a big Nako-Nako stuff toy standing in the doorway. Or rather, a person holding a big Nako-Nako stuff toy…

Minako raised an eyebrow at the sight of her personally designed toy and its carrier. Usagi jumped off her chair and ran to the person hiding behind the toy at the door…

"Rei-chan!" Usagi squealed, almost causing some serious hearing damage to Ami and Michiru who had been sitting on either side of her.

"Uhm, a little help, please?" Rei's muffled voice could be heard from behind the stuff toy as she found herself unable to move, with Usagi's tight embrace, to the point of suffocating her.

Haruka came to her rescue by reaching for the stuff toy.

"I knew you're coming." Haruka said, looking victorious.

"I wasn't planning to. But then you and Michiru purposely gave that speech knowing how it would make me feel, so… I'm here." Rei looked annoyed. Then she turned to Usagi. "I don't know why we have to throw a party for a baby who isn't even born yet, but anyway, congratulations, Usagi."

"Thank you! I'm glad you're here!" Usagi hugged Rei again. From where she sat, Minako couldn't help but be amused.

"You left 99 messages on the temple's answering machine." Rei stil couldn't believe it. Okay, so it wasn't one hundred…

"And you didn't have to a bring gift." Usagi added. Rei rolled her eyes.

"I remember that you particularly specified in one of your messages, which I was forced to listen to, that bringing Venus' newest Nako-Nako stuff toy is a MUST. I had to drop by the mall before I could get here. It's nauseating." Rei glared at Usagi and walked past by her.

The others waved at her and she smiled at them. Then her eyes stopped to meet Minako's.

They gave each other a nod. She sat opposite the pop idol.

"Maybe I'll just go with the name Mamoru wants." Usagi continued their conversation regarding baby names.

"What name would that be?" Michiru asked curiously. She was relieved that her future godchild wouldn't have to suffer being called 'Usagi, Jr.'.

"Chibiusa." Usagi replied, not looking very thrilled.

"Tolerable." Minako shrugged.

"I like the name Chibiusa." Ami smiled.

"Doesn't it mean 'little Usagi'?" Minako frowned.

"Yes, but its better than 'Usagi, Jr.', isn't it?" Makoto decided to look at the bright side.

"I can't seem to like it… But then I'm just a godmother." Minako shook her head and sighed.

"Any better ideas? And please don't say Nako-Nako." Michiru asked playfully.

"Or Reiko." Haruka grinned at Rei. Rei's eyes dangerously narrowed at the racer's direction, annoyed that her face suddenly felt warm. Minako totally ignored the teasing.

"I'm sure I could find something great. I just couldn't think of anything now." Minako said casually.

"Don't you ever dream of what name you would give your child?" Usagi was the curious one now.

"But I don't have a child." Minako reasoned out.

"Your future child." Makoto added.

"I never really thought about it." Minako said honestly.

"Don't you ever dream of having one?" Michiru studied Minako's reaction very closely.

"Some people just don't have time for that." Rei finally joined the conversation. Minako turned her gaze towards her.

"I'm not saying that I don't have time. I'm just saying NOT RIGHT NOW."

"Huh?" Usagi, obviously, needed a detailed explanation.

"She's talking about priorities, Usagi." Rei explained to a very confused Moon Princess.

"No I'm not." Minako firmly said. Rei turned back to look at Minako. The other senshis stared at them, feeling the building tension.

"Okay, so what is it that you're talking about?" Rei tried not to get affected by Minako's now icy stare.

"Just because I said it's not possible now, doesn't mean I'm prioritizing other LESS IMPORTANT things."

"It's okay if you're choosing your career first, you know. You're not the only one. You don't have to be so righteous." Rei held Minako's glare.

"Why are you insisting that career matters to me more than anything?" Minako's voice slightly rose.

"I don't remember saying that. I'm just telling you that it's okay to prioritize." Incensed by the way Minako was acting, Rei snapped.

"No it's not okay. Prioritizing does not make you happy. It puts you in a box."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that I couldn't think of having a baby right now much more think of the perfect name when I couldn't even have you…" Minako's voice was traced with pain.

It was still a surprising revelation, even though Minako already told Rei about her feelings for the priestess. And the senshis, of course, had never witnessed such an honest confrontation between these two until now. The sexual tension between Mars and Venus existed from the very beginning of all their life cycles, but their feelings were rarely spoken about.

Well, action speaks louder than words. They died for each other too many times in their past few lives.

"I think a need a drink." Haruka got up and pulled Michiru with her, and they headed to the kitchen.

"Need help?" _Whoops, wrong question… _Makoto realized too late how stupid she sounded.

"With drinking? Hell yes." Haruka almost giggled. Makoto followed with a red face.

"Hey, I realize I forgot something in your room, Usagi." Ami got up from her own seat, grabbing Usagi by the hand, who is hesitant to leave as she is shifting her eyes between Rei and Minako, who are looking very serious at each other.

"You were in my room? When?" Usagi frowned.

"Let's go and just help me find it." Ami pulled Usagi again. This time, successful in making her leave her seat.

"What did you lose?"

"I don't know yet." It was Ami's lamest excuse, ever. Usagi scratched her head as she let her friend pull her upstairs, leaving Minako and Rei in the living room.

As the two sat in silence, their eyes never left each other's.

"I'm sorry…" Minako whispered, but loud enough for Rei to hear.

"You have a habit of saying that." Rei was sarcastic.

"I don't know what else to say…"

"Then don't say anything." Rei felt her irritation subsiding, and was compelled to soften that stare she's giving Minako.

"So… I really screwed it up with you, huh?" A bitter smile crossed Minako's face. Rei had a hard time fighting the urge to move and sit beside Minako, maybe to ease her pain…

But a part of her felt satisfied upon seeing the same pain in Minako's eyes, the same pain she experienced. Ego, maybe…

"It's been a long time, Minako…"

"I've always loved the way you say my name, instead of calling me by the planet that I rule."

They held each other's gaze again, their expressions, hard to decipher. Well, on Rei's part anyway.

"I know it's my fault, and I couldn't blame you. You probably even hate me--"

"I don't. It's just that this conversation is useless. What happened between us before, it doesn't matter now…"

"It does to me…" Tears formed in Minako's eyes. And Rei felt guilty.

Pause…

"I told you I love you, and you said you're sorry… You crushed me…" Rei's voice almost caught up in her throat.

"I was dying… I thought I was saving you all the anguish…" Minako knew her mistakes.

"And then, you came back to life. And you left without saying goodbye, Minako. Was that saving me from anguish too?" Rei's voice trembled.

"It was something I need to do."

"Career, right?" Rei said knowingly, apparently unhappy about that fact that she believed in for quite a long time.

"No. I needed to find myself…" Minako's words amused Rei.

"Sure. But I have to say that with you moving away helped me on the moving on part. It made it easier." Rei was unyielding. Minako had to hold back the tears.

"I needed to separate myself from the Venus of the past. You're the one who told me to stop living in the past, Reiko… I had to find out if what I feel for you is not just a memory from the past life… I needed to make sure that it's me who loves you, and not Venus loving Mars…"

Rei could feel her heart softening for Minako… The walls she built around it could easily crumble… But she resolved, still, not to let Minako in again… She'd been through too much torment…

"And now that I realized it, you're already gone…" Minako immediately wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"You're five years too late…" Rei whispered…

"I'm sorry for hurting you…" Minako wished things could be different.

"And I'm sorry I didn't fight for you…" Said Rei again…

It seemed like goodbye. Minako was planning on never returning to Tokyo ever again, but then, wondered whether she could really spend the rest of her life away from Rei, or her friends. Will they at least become friends again? But then there's too much tension on her part. Being around Rei would be too exhausting; she'll need a lot more restraining power.

Then came Ami's screams from upstairs…

"Usagi's water broke!"

And with that, everybody came running from all directions, and instead of waiting for an ambulance, they opted to bring Usagi to St. Luke's International Hospital using Minako's limousine, which fortunately, had enough space for all of them.

Usagi wasn't due until next week, so it was unexpected. Way to end a very rare moment…


	4. Venus Exposed

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3 VENUS EXPOSED **

During the following month, after Usagi gave birth, Minako found herself in a whirlwind of appearances, photo shoots, and performances that, in effect, raised her popularity ratings. Well, that was one of the reasons why she came back to her hometown Tokyo; the main reason being Rei, whom she hadn't seen after that intense confrontation and sort of goodbye at the baby shower.

Actually, she haven't seen nor heard from any of her friends since that day, not that she made any effort on her part. And now is supposed to be her rest day.

So, Minako switched into disguise mode, resurrecting from her closet her favorite old white baseball cap and sunglasses, without any idea of where exactly she's heading to. But how will she spend her hard-earned free time? Only one bright idea comes to mind: spy on the unsuspecting priestess of Hikawa Shrine.

If only she knew Rei wasn't anywhere near the shrine, but at another friend's house, enjoying a precious moment with her first and only goddaughter…

"She's so cute!" Rei gushed over Chibiusa while holding the little baby in her arms. She does that everytime she comes over, which had been more frequent in the past month. It came as a surprise, but Usagi wasn't complaining. Taking care of a newly born baby is harder than fighting a bunch of youmas…

"What else would she inherit from me except good looks?" Usagi grinned while pretending to shorten her right arm while waving at Chibiusa, who for quite a few times squint her eyes, probably wondering how idiotic her mother is acting. The baby noticeably puckered her eyebrows…

"Chibiusa disagrees." Rei was amused.

"What? She's a baby." Usagi moved closer to study her child's reaction.

"She frowned." Rei said as a matter of fact. Usagi noticed nothing of the same.

"Babies don't frown." Usagi protested.

"Well, I don't believe that's true unless your child lacks enough facial muscles to do so. But she just did." Rei, who had been rocking the baby gently, realized that Chibiusa had finally fallen back to sleep…

Well, that's something she has in common with Usagi. She could fall asleep in a matter of seconds. So, Rei put the baby back into her crib.

"Thanks a lot for helping me, Rei-chan." Usagi smiled gratefully.

"I'm not doing it for you, Usagi."

"Why are you always mean to me?" Usagi pouted, which isn't the best act to appease Rei's annoyance.

"That's not being mean."

"I wonder what it's like when you're actually being mean?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Rei shook her head. Then she walked towards the sofa not so far away, and took a seat. Usagi followed her after making sure that indeed, Chibiusa is on her way to dreamland. Then she sat beside Rei, grabbing the remote control of the television with her right hand to turn the tv on.

"So what's new with you?" Usagi inquired.

"Nothing."

"No new boyfriend?" Usagi teased, and Rei rolled her eyes. Her friend is still as clueless as ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not 'that' kind?" Rei raised an eyebrow. Usagi remained looking confused. "Never mind." Rei let out a deep breath. It is sometimes frustrating to talk to Usagi, unlike with her other friends, who didn't have to ask questions or to ask how she's feeling…

Even the memories of the Silver Millenium did not help Usagi understand Rei.

_Utterly frustrating…_

"I'm just asking. I mean, you used to like Minako, and now you hate her…"

_Okay, maybe not so frustrating… _

"I don't hate her."

"You were arguing at the baby shower."

"Doesn't mean I hate her."

"So why were you being hostile towards her?"

"She was hostile first." Rei was defensive.

"Doesn't mean you have to return the hostility." Usagi has a point, but it wasn't very welcome.

"Oh, so I'm the bad girl? This is senseless. We might wake Chibiusa up."

"Do you love her?" Usagi stared at Rei, who looked like she was caught off-guard. That was a question she never expected from Usagi, ever.

Rei held Usagi's gaze, before continuing.

"I can't believe you're asking me that." Rei wanted to avoid answering.

"But I have to confirm."

"Confirm what?"

"Everybody's suspicion that you're in love with Minako!"

"Really, Usagi, you still have no idea until now?" Rei was in disbelief.

"Well, I couldn't really say if my memories of a bareback you groping a naked Venus were something I saw in the past or present. These past lives have a way of confusing me. It's making tricks on my head. So I don't know how to decipher which is which." Usagi babbled. And Rei was blushing…

A naked Venus was no doubt something Usagi saw in the past life…

"Regardless of when you saw it, how did you?" Rei glared at Usagi.

"Luna told me I'm quite the prying kind back in the days. Maybe I got curious--" Usagi smiled innocently.

"Nothing has changed, really." Rei interrupted. "Sometimes, I think Haruka is more tolerable than you. I'm starting to miss her and Michiru now."

So the past was more tolerable than the present… Rei began to wonder why she hates the past so much…

"I did love her, Usagi…" Rei softly said. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, of all people."

"Yaaaaaaaay! Rei-chan is in love with Minako-chan! I want to be a bridesmaid! I want to be a bridesmaid!" Usagi began jumping around the living room that Rei had to pull her back into the sofa so as not to awake Chibiusa.

"It's never going to happen."

"What?! Why not?! Don't you love her anymore?!"

"You obviously don't know the difference between past and present tense…" Rei shook her head.

"She loves you, Rei-chan. She said that, didn't she?"

"I knew you were listening up until that time your water broke." Rei was in disbelief. "She came back too late… And sometimes, people just learn to let go, Usagi. I spent five long years letting her go."

"I guess because you moved on, she's just doing the same then?" Usagi's eyes were now focused at the direction of the tv, that when confused Rei followed her gaze, the red bold letters on screen blared before her…

"_Pop idol newsflash! Amerasian Romance Exposed?! American model Elina Clark and our very own Minako Aino: are they the next Ellen Degeneres and Portia de Rossi?"_

Rei attentively listened as the annoying gossip reporter went on with her ramblings about Venus' rumored relationship with the beautiful dark-haired American. The priestess sat stiff on the sofa, disbelieving every word that the reporter was saying. She knew those lies could shatter Minako's career, and at the back of her mind she's already planning a revenge plan to get that stupid reporter back for the damage she's currently doing. She watched as photo after photo of the rumored lovers flashed in the screen, all of which alleged to have been taken by the paparazzis a year ago when Minako did a movie in America and stayed for quite some time. She wondered why it only surfaced now, but Rei knew there must be some sinister plan behind it…

When the reporter grinned and prepared the viewers for the allegedly racy photo of the two coming up, Usagi jumped up from her seat tried to cover Rei's eyes with both her hands. Annoyed, Rei, with all her might, pried the interfering hands away, and her eyes fell on the last photo on screen…

Minako and Elina were sitting side by side, and too close to each other, at a boat, or maybe at the deck of a yacht in an ocean somewhere, smiling at each other. They were apparently sunbathing, Elina being half-naked (the gossip show had the decency to blur her upper body), while it seemed like Minako was in the process of taking her top bikini off (with Elina's help).

Seeing how unhappy her friend is, Usagi tried to think of something that could cheer Rei up.

"Look at the bright side, she looked better when she was naked with you." Usagi said seriously. Rei sat unmoved but glared at Usagi with her comment, while Usagi watched her…

Meanwhile, Minako was at the shrine for an hour, but still, no sign of Rei. She had tried to be subtle in asking the students of the whereabouts of her priestess, but not much information was given. That's when her private phone rings; the one that only her parents and friends know; the one that she didn't turn off. Her other phone where Sacho could contact her had been safely left in the confines of her hotel room to avoid any possible distraction. This is a day for herself…

"Hello, Makoto…" Minako smiled.

"_Have you seen yourself on TV?" _Makoto sounded as if she's in a hurry.

"Uhm… Rarely. Watching myself is not healthy for me, it makes me feel too conscious about my--" Minako chuckled, but was interrupted.

"_They flashed your photo, Minako."_

"Don't they always?"

"_That one with an American model named Elina. It's pretty, uh…_" Makoto cleared her throat._ "REVEALING… If you know what I mean…" _And from where she stood in the shrine, Minako felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured down her head…

"SHIT…" Minako had no better word to say.

Night… Outside the Ritz Carlton…

Paparazzis gathered, patiently waiting for a glimpse of the now very controversial pop idol. Having left her other celphone in her suite, Minako wasn't aware of how many missed calls she got from her manager, Sacho… And not so far away from the group of photographers, a priestess stood, looking up at the window where Minako's suite is supposed to be… Rei wanted to come up, to check up how Minako is coping, but then decided against it. The pop idol probably has an army of caring friends already comforting her anyway. Her presence would not make any difference, or so she assumed… She has a habit of doing that.

It was already dark when Rei got back at Hikawa Shrine. It was slightly dark, and her students had already gone home. She would have been back early if she wasn't worried about Minako, about how the press would treat her, and how the paparazzis would mug her.

She let out a sigh… Taking off her shoes, she entered her dwelling, heading directly to her bedroom which seemed so inviting after a very tiring day. Worrying about Minako's controversy exhausted her more than taking care of Chibiusa. Pulling the sliding wooden door closed after entering her bedroom, she didn't bother to turn the lights on, as she let herself fall on her futon bed…

And she felt she actually lay on top of someone else…

"Aww!"

The pained scream made Rei jump off of her futon bed hurriedly switched the light on, only to find a heavy-eyed Minako, now sitting up on her bed, apparently annoyed for being woken up too early.

"Venus?!"

"Mars, you've grown heavier…" Minako still felt sleepy and kept batting her eyelids.

"How did you get in here?" Rei moved back closer to Minako, who let herself fall back to bed, and she watched as the pop idol closed her eyes.

"Use your imagination." Minako grumbled.

Rei rolled her eyes. And she sat there, on the floor, and watched Minako for awhile. Venus looked as if she's not bother about anything at all. Now Rei wondered whether Minako knew about her new controversy or not. But then what was the pop idol doing at her bed, anyway?

At some part, that sounded like an interesting fact.

But suddenly remembering the photo, Rei was riled at how Minako was acting. The priestess reached out and rocked her friend awake. Minako groaned in protest, but Rei didn't stop until Minako finally opened her eyes again.

"Why did you do that?" Rei looked grim. Minako remembered the reason why she stayed at the shrine. Then she pop idol slowly got up from bed and sat up…

"Do what?" At least she'll try to dodge the questions for now.

Rei looked as if she's trying hard not to scream at Minako. Her fierce glare almost scared the Venusian.

"Being intimate with someone then had you photographed."

"I was not being intimate with anyone." Minako said in indignation.

"Well, photos don't lie. People would have a hard time believing you."

"Oh please stop sounding like a jealous girlfriend, Mars." Minako rolled her eyes. She doesn't feel too sleepy now.

"First of all, I'm not jealous, and second of all, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm your friend--"

"Hardly." Minako interrupted. But Rei continued.

"So you can't blame me if I'm kind of shock, worried, and angry that you compromised yourself like that. You knew better than that, Venus."

"I guess it's safe to say that you're mad at me because you keep calling me Venus." Minako sighed.

"That was so out of your character." Rei castigated her.

"Well, maybe you don't know me that well." Minako angrily replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Because you deserted everyone else and then we grew apart." Rei wasn't about to stop.

"Is this still about me leaving? 'Coz I really thought we were over that and decided that we both made mistakes."

"So what, you making out with that American was your way of moving on?"

"Did the reporter fail to mention that the photo was taken more than a year ago?" Minako asked with sarcasm.

"You came running back to Tokyo, telling me you love me after five years of soul searching, yet you were being cozy with that model a year ago? What was that?"

"Fine. I'm not perfect. And you know what? I wasn't just being cozy with Elina. I was sleeping with her, and I slept with a few others even before her! I've had a couple of relationships during those five years that I was away. Maybe you won't understand, but those relationships led me back to you. Those failed relationships made me realize that it's you… That it has to be you… Venus of the Silver Millenium had nothing to do with it. It was me, Minako Aino, who loves you. But then, why would you care, right? You have moved on. None of this really matters. You're just really good at confrontations."

Rei stared back at her, and Minako was waiting for her to strike back, but it didn't come. Instead, she witnessed as Rei's expression softened a bit…

"Are you worried?" Rei asked, and Minako had to frown in confusion.

"About what?"

"About what this will do to your career."

"Believe me, that isn't my concern right now."

This time, it was Rei who looked confused. The Venusian sure looked frustrated, but if she isn't worried about her career, then what exactly was she so frustrated about?

"I'm just really disappointed. You know, living in the closet had never been easy. It was hard enough coming out to my parents, and I was really lucky that they were understanding and supportive. Coming out to the fans is a different thing. I planned on it…"

"But what?" Rei knew there was a 'but' to that.

"But not in an untrustworthy, though I might say resourceful gossip show… I've been prepared for this, Rei, I'm not afraid of facing who I am. It took me years, but now I'm ready, and you're the reason why; not a stupid photo taken by a greedy paparazzi for some quick buck…"

Minako paused, before continuing again.

"I don't care about what will happen to my career. All I wanted was to tell the world about you. But then again, that would be misplaced now, since our reunion didn't exactly turn out the way I dreamed it would be… And then, surprisingly, after those months of not knowing of such existence, infamous photos of my indiscretions were being flashed in every television is Japan, which is not exactly my idea of coming clean…" Minako was amused… "So I decided to just look at the bright side. At least I don't have to risk myself to a heart attack by confessing to the rest of the world."

Silence befell them again. Minako couldn't define what Rei was feeling, as shown by her facial expression. Rei had always been hard to read. Minako is just really glad that they are not arguing anymore…

"Have you had dinner?" Rei asked out of nowhere.

"Uhm, no…"

"Come, I'll fix us something." Finally that night, Minako saw a smile in Rei's face.

"Okay." Minako got up from the bed, and Rei even helped her. A smiled crossed Minako's face, which she tried to hide from the priestess.

"I'll get you something to change into later." Rei led the way to the door. But before following, Minako called after her.

"Reiko?"

That nickname, when spoken by the Minako, always causes a jolt in heart. But that's something Rei is not willing to admit to anyone.

"What?"

"I guess it's time for me to move on too."

Pause… I think she should start by refraining from calling Rei 'Reiko'.

"I'm such a pest, aren't I? I know that I wasted so many chances. Unintentionally, I let you let me go… I'm really sorry…"

"You've apologized already."

"You never said anything back."

Then they hear a stomach growl. Both of them just had to laugh; the first that they shared after so many years.

"That would be me." Rei laughed.

"Can I help you cook?"

"Mmm… NO." Rei said firmly. Minako has no talent for cooking. Letting her into the kitchen would be risking the shrine to a possible fire.

"Great. I wasn't really intending to." Minako joked.

And at that moment, the two of them felt what it used to be like between them… Light, fun, and comfortable…


	5. The Wrath of Mars?

**CHAPTER 4 THE WRATH OF MARS?**

_The Princess of Mars closed her eyes, as her hands desperately searched for something to hold on to, and found the silky sheet of red fabric covering her bed. Her body was gripped with shots of white hot passion as she felt the pair of equally fiery lips trailing her skin from her neck, downwards… _

_A soft moan slipped from her lips… And her hands gripped on her sheets even tighter… _

_The supposed to be cold night, wasn't even near cold for Rei. She was feeling deliriously happy, bordering to the point of insanity…_

"_Venus…"_

"Venus…" The priestess' eyes opened, and felt the sweat trickling in her forehead. Her heart was beating so fast, it was in danger of leaping out from her chest. She gauged her surroundings… No red sheet, nor there any pair of lips teasing her.

She let out a sigh of relief…

Or maybe disappointment.

But of course, Rei isn't about to admit that.

She closed her eyes again, trying to erase the dream which has already etched its mark on her mind.

_Stupid dream…_

Although Rei knew perfectly that IT WASN'T just a dream. It was a flashback. A memory from the past. And we all know that Rei is not particularly fond of looking back.

_It's all in the past…_

After making a hundred twists and turns, Rei couldn't go back to sleep. She felt restless, and agitated. After a rather long time of not really thinking of Minako, she wondered why she flashed about her tonight. And of all memories, why THAT particular memory? Was there anything else that Mars ever did during the Silver Millenium, other than be intimate with her lover, Venus?

Because to be honest, Rei never had much memories of Mars and Venus fighting youmas in their past life… Nothing but their good old quality time together…

_Seriously Rei, stop thinking about those lips… _

Rei shook her head and got up. She looked around. Her room was dark and all of a sudden, she felt so alone. She glanced at the direction of her wall clock, trying to see the time: 3:30 a.m. Too much time to lounge around, but sleep had escaped her.

The priestess got out of bed, went to her closet, pulled out her big traveling bag, and started packing.

After that last face to face conversation with Minako, and after the idol left Japan for another tour, Rei went to Kyoto and stayed in the past 6 months. Her purpose was to harness her powers as a priestess. It's not like she needs it. But she had a decision to make, and now, she finally made a decision.

The Tokyo shrine is where she wants to be. Grandfather would definitely be happy.

Well, he wouldn't be the only one…

"Rei-channnnnnnnnnnnn!" Was all Rei heard when, after knocking once, the door to her friend's house was opened.

Rei's eyes widened as she felt the pair of arms wrapping around her. I think people call it a 'hug', but in this case, Rei was more convinced that she was being strangled to death. Struggling to pull away, the priestess caught a glimpse of her friend's husband, Mamoru, who, instead of helping her, stood amused inside the house.

And after giving all of her strength, she finally managed to rip Usagi's arms off her…

"Usagi…" Rei smiled.

"I am so happy to see you, Rei-chan… I thought I'd never see you again, Rei-chan!" Usagi attempted to 'hug' Rei again, but Rei was fast enough to dodge Usagi's dangerous, flailing hands…

This is what she missed while she was in Kyoto…

So she stood there, at Usagi's doorstep, watching Usagi watching her. The Princess seemed to have lost herself in thoughts, which was very rare. Rei frowned at her friend.

"Uhm… What are you doing here?" Usagi finally asked the 'burning' question in her head. Rei chuckled.

"Aren't you going to let me in first?" Rei threw her a playful glare. Usagi smiled sheepishly, then led her friend in.

"You've been gone a really long time, Rei-chan…"

"I know…"

Pause…

"But I'm staying."

Usagi's eyes lit up upon hearing Rei's news. She ran to Rei to give her a hug again. This time, Rei was ready for her. Rei let out a laugh. It had been long since the last time she did.

"Life isn't as fun as it is without you, Usagi." Rei sincerely told the former Princess. Usagi stared at Rei in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm glad that you chose to stay in Tokyo." Usagi pulled away from her friend.

"I don't have to lock myself away to help people…" Rei returned her smile.

"That's the Rei-chan we know! We missed you." Usagi looked up at Rei, a sincere look reflected in her eyes. Somehow, it made Rei feel better. It was weird that she's feeling so dull and lifeless in the past few days. She never really liked the city that much, but at least, being in Tokyo prevented her from feeling depressed. She had sat in front of the fire, asking for a sign, a premonition, whether there was danger coming, but there was none.

"And you're just in time!" Usagi continued.

"Huh?"

"I was about to go out to get Ami-chan's groceries. But she wanted me to take Luna. And I don't want to take Luna to the grocery store. Just what would people think of me bringing a cat to the grocery store?!" Usagi let out a sigh of relief. Rei looked amused.

From a distance, Rei heard someone hissed. She turned her head, and found a not so happy blue plushie cat resting on the couch. Rei approached Luna and picked her up. And all of a sudden, the plushie's mood visibly changed. She smiled at Rei.

"You clearly need supervision. Usagi volunteered to buy Ami's groceries since Ami is busy in her clinic today. And knowing our dear Mercurian, she couldn't quite take it upon herself to say 'no thank you', to spare our _Princess'_ feelings here." Luna snorts at Usagi's direction. Usagi throws the plushie a glare.

"I am not bringing you to the grocery store!"

"And it's not like I want to be seen with you! I've had enough of those days when you bring me anytime anywhere you want to go. I'm not a toy!" Luna screamed in indignance.

"You ARE a toy!" Usagi growled at Luna.

"Alright alright! Both of you, shut up!" Rei, who had been watching all the while, finally had enough. Since leaving Kyoto, she haven't had enough sleep, considering the memory flash she had before that, and the travel time from Kyoto to Tokyo on commute; the row between Luna and Usagi isn't helping her headache at all.

"Usagi, you do need supervision. And you Luna, do not have to suffer by doing just that…" Rei sighed. "I'll go with Usagi."

"Thank you!" Usagi and Luna spoke at the same time. After smiling at Rei, Luna jumped off Mars' arms before Rei could change her mind, leaving her with Usagi…

When Luna was out of sight, Rei turned to Usagi again.

"Why do you need to pick up Ami's groceries?" Rei asked curiously.

"She doesn't have much time. And Makoto-chan will be cooking for her, so everything is good. She would be thrilled to know you're here!" Usagi grinned, then reached for her celphone rested at her coffee table and started texting Ami just that.

"Makoto is cooking? What for?" Rei looked confused.

"Rei-chan! You did not forget!" Usagi's eyes widened at the priestess. Rei paused to think, but couldn't remember what it is that she had forgotten.

"Forget what?"

"It's Ami's birthday!"

"That's today?" Rei tried to remember her mental calendar.

"Yes, that's today!"

And Rei wondered; did she really lost track of time in Kyoto?

"Minako!"

The annoying voice of her manager made Minako jump, resulting to the dropping of her white plushie cat, Artemis, on the floor. The guardian, as much as he wants to attack Sacho and claw his eyes out, controlled himself. He was, after all,known for his self-control. He never really liked the meddlesome manager, but he takes care of Minako, albeit profiting from it.

They were currently at the concert arena, and the idol was resting after two hours of practicing her dance routine for her upcoming concert. She had been back in Tokyo for two weeks, and preparation time seemed enough. Yet, Sacho keeps making her work almost 18 hours a day.

Leaving her not much time for her social life...

Minako got up from where she's sitting after picking up Artemis, and turned to face her apparently infuriated manager.

"Sacho?" She plastered a formal expression on her face.

"What is this stunt?" Sacho raised a copy of a tabloid for Minako to see. Frowning and wondering as to what Sacho was talking about, she reached for the tabloid, only to see the blown up photo of her and another girl in the front page…

Kissing…

A blush crept up Minako's cheeks, but instead of frowning about the embarrassment, she let her mischievous smile cross her face. Sacho raised an eyebrow at his talent's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minako handed the tabloid back to Minako and resumed her seat. Sacho looked down at her in disbelief.

"How are we going to explain it to the press? Just what would your fans say about this? Are you not worried?" Sacho asked, but Minako did not answer. "Minako!" Sacho slightly raised his voice to be heard. It seemed that the girl was not paying any attention, and didn't care at all.

"Why do I have to explain? It's not a stunt. I'm out already, for quite a long time, in fact. You're the only one who doesn't seem to accept that." Minako scowled at her manager. It's true that some people think that it was just a stunt she pulled to be more popular, just as the same people accused the same of Hollywood's 'it girl', Lindsay Lohan, when the said actress started dating DJ Samantha Ronson. But it's really ridiculous that when people come out, they don't believe you, and in cases of some celebrities who are suspected of being closeted, they are being pressured to come out.

When Minako did, her career soared even higher. Show business is a crazy business…

"If what you're saying is true, then you would be arguing with a different manager right now, Minako…" Sacho sighed. He then occupied the seat beside the idol.

"Idols need inspirations too, Sacho…"

"I'm not trying to prevent you from being happy, Minako. I'm just telling you to be more discreet about your affairs." He looked sincerely at her.

"It's hard enough for me to find someone, now I have to hide her too?" Minako asked good-naturedly.

"You know that it's not what I meant."

"I know." Minako looks at him with a grateful smile.

"I don't want you to be exploited by the paparazzi. The press will eat you alive. They made you, and they can destroy you."

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"And please be careful. I'm not accusing anyone of anything, but I don't want to see you heartbroken over some undeserving person who purposely entered into a relationship with you to be controversial." Sacho avoided pointing fingers, but Minako knew that he's talking about the girl in the photo: Aya Nishida. The manager really suspects the girl of using Minako to gain popularity, but he couldn't really say it straight out.

"I can take care of myself." Minako smiled.

"And please find someone who's at least as talented as you." Sacho half-joked. Aya Nishida, as beautiful as she is, doesn't seem to have that much going in the entertainment world.

"Sacho…" Minako gave him a warning look.

"I'm just saying." The manager raised his hands in defeat, then got up from the chair. But before completely walking away, he turned to face Minako again. "If that girl, Aya, can make it, then I wonder what the other more talented girls can do. Which reminds me, are you sure Mars Reiko is still not interested to be in this business? I could manage both of you."

_Great… Trust manager-san to remind me of Reiko…_

It wasn't easy getting over that pet name. She spent the last six months trying her best to move on from Rei. She's making progress, actually. She doesn't think of Rei every minute of everyday anymore. She had opened up the possibility of meeting other people, and entertained the idea of dating someone else, or maybe falling in love with someone else. The first step was to stop calling Rei as Reiko, since that pet name reminds her too much of what she had with her when she was still HER Reiko at the Moon Kingdom. They actually managed to forge a friendship over the phone in the past months by having casual and friendly conversations, which she was happy about. Maybe they will be better off as friends than lovers…

_If friendship is all that Rei could give me, then by all means, I'd take it…_

At least Rei doesn't hate her. She knows she can move on. She IS starting to move on. Just don't remind Minako of her pet name for Rei, for there are too many 'bedtime stories' behind that nickname…

She slightly blushed... Then she heard her manager continue speaking.

"Just thinking out loud. Why don't you wrap up your rehearsal in 15 minutes and go back to your hotel? I believe you have a birthday party to attend to." Sacho smiled at Minako and finally walked away. As he turned his back on her, a grin formed in his face.

Sacho isn't completely dense. He's aware of the tension between Minako and that girl whom she later found out was Senator Hino's daughter. The manager didn't dare ask or confirm whether his suspicions between those two were true. But the charge between them was undeniable. Mars Reiko, as much as she hated singing and dancing, sacrificed her pride that one time for the purpose of challenging Minao to prevent her from quitting show business. Sacho always wondered as to why Mars did it, but his theory seemed correct. And the way Minako stole indiscreet glances of the priestess that time that they orchestrated that fake game show did not escape his attention too…

"Usagi!"

"This time, it was Usagi who jumped at the commanding voice that called her name. Usagi turned her head to see a fuming Rei, marching back to her direction.

And Rei stopped three feet short of Usagi, crossing her arms in disbelief. Usagi was staring at the ice cream truck parked in front of her, where kids were gathered around, all seemingly excited to get their share of the ice cream. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Usagi?"

"Can I get an ice cream?" Usagi looked pleadingly at Rei.

Rei threw her an incredulous look. They aren't even teenagers anymore, and Usagi has a child now, but still she hasn't changed a bit. Their Princess is still acting childish. Rei stared at Usagi for a while. Usagi's puppy-look isn't that convincing, but it sure was funny.

She couldn't help but smile. Normally, she would growl at the princess, but she missed her friend too much that she gave in.

"Fine. Go get one before I change my mind."

"Yay!" Usagi jumped in joy and huddled with the kids beside the ice cream truck. It didn't take long before Usagi finally got her ice cream and the two began walking towards their destination again.

And they fell in a comfortable silence…

"I'm really glad that you're back, Rei-chan." Usagi smiled at she licked her ice cream.

"You've said that a thousand times already." Rei looked amusedly at Usagi as she stuffed her hands on her pockets.

"I couldn't help it! I'm so excited! It's going to be our first reunion since my wedding!"

"Everything excites you…"

Pause…

"So, Venus is coming then?"

"She's in town, didn't you know?" Usagi turned a curious look at Rei. She was aware that the two remained in touch, despite of their 'history' together.

"She mentioned it… But she's not very good at keeping promises, so I didn't believe her." Rei shrugged.

"She's just really busy sometimes." Usagi said carefully, watching out to avoid annoying Rei.

"Yeah, I know." Rei smiled.

They turned a corner. The priestess is aware that Usagi had been watching her in the corner of her eyes, but decided against chastising her about it. Her insecurities seemed to have lessened during time.

"Do you miss her?" Usagi broke the silence.

"Of course not." Rei, in an almost defensive tone, gruffly replied. Obviously, her mood had suddenly changed.

"Why not?" Usagi couldn't believe it.

"Why would I miss her?" Rei turned her head to Usagi, but continued walking.

"Well… She means a lot to you, doesn't she, Rei-chan?"

"She means as much as you and the other senshis mean to me, Usagi."

"But you love her, and she loves you."

Rei's subsequent silence scared Usagi. The wrath of Mars isn't something she looks forward to…

"Maybe I loved her at the wrong time…" Rei was surprisingly calm.

Usagi looked quizzically at her. Either the Princess is letting her talk, or she really just didn't get it. So Rei continued.

"Sometimes, people just grow apart. Sometimes, they let each other go without realizing it. And when they decide to work it out, sometimes, love just isn't enough anymore. Sometimes, it's too late…"

"Wow, you have grown wiser, Rei-chan." Usagi gaped at her.

"I guess you just learn." A sad smile crossed Rei's face.

"But why did you let her go?"

"She made me."

"I don't think that's what Minako-chan wants."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but---"

"Minako never really stayed around to give me a reason to hold on… And… We both decided that it's better for us to be just friends…" Rei cringed as she suddenly felt a slight sting in her heart as if somebody poked a needle at it.

"But how can you be just friends with someone you love?"

"You try."

"I can't imagine being just friends with Mamoru."

"It would be nonsense to even think about it." When Rei threw a sideways look at Usagi, she realized her friend had stopped walking with her again. When she turned to find her, she found the other staring in space, looking gloomy.

"Usagi?"

"That's very said, Rei-chan."

"I've had better days."

"You're not going to fight for her?"

"She hurt me too much…"

Silence…

Usagi and Rei stood staring at each other. Usagi shifted her eyes away from Rei. She couldn't bear looking at the sadness in the priestess' eyes, because no matter how hard Rei try to hide it, she could see it. Looking at Rei and seeing her in misery makes her cry. So before Usagi starts bawling, she knew better and focused her eyes somewhere else. And it stopped at something that really got her attention.

Usagi walked towards the newspaper stand at her right side, and picked up a copy of a tabloid. There was a blown up picture in front that seems very very familiar...

Her eyes widened…

Rei frowned at Usagi. How can she pick up a tabloid just as they were having this rare heart-to-heart talk? The Princess has a really short attention span. Rei shook her head. She had no idea what the fuss was all about, until Usagi started turning the pages, and the front page caught Rei's attention as much as it caught Usagi's.

And for the second time, she saw Minako, kissing another girl…

A girl who isn't Rei…

The priestess felt her voice caught up in her throat. She felt the burning sensation in her blood, traveling in her veins. Her eyes formed a glare, as she stared at the photo…

"Whaaaa!" Usagi jumped and dropped the tabloid , which Rei realized was already in flames. Frowning, her eyes met Usagi's questioning ones.

"What?" Rei asked in annoyance.

"Did you do that?" Usagi was pretty sure Rei did.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rei growled at Usagi and turned to walk away. The owner of the newspaper stand was still staring at the burning tabloid in disbelief.

"Rei-chan?!"

"Hurry up. Makoto's not going to be happy if we're late." Rei said dismissively.

Usagi followed suit. But the newspaper stand owner recovered from shoch and was screaming his lungs out after Usagi for the payment of the tabloid. Usagi then rushed back, bowed before him quite a few times, handed the owner some cash, and bowed again before running after Rei…

_Tabloids don't just burn on its own…_

Usagi was convinced that theirs is something really suspicious going on.

Ami's house that afternoon… Rei was busy helping out Makoto in the kitchen, while Usagi was helping Ami set up the table and the decorations in the living and dining area of the doctor's house at the suburban part of Tokyo. Ami has a few selected guests coming, aside from her senshi friends.

While finishing the table, Ami looked up a Usagi. She had noticed her friend throwing looks at her every now and then, and looking as if there was something bothering her.

"Usagi-chan, is there something you want to talk about?" Ami asked in concern. Usagi paused in contemplation, before finally voicing out her thoughts…

Voicing it out too loud that Rei and Makoto couldn't help but listen while they were in the kitchen…

"Ami-chan, did you keep your powers?"

Usagi's questions caused the frown now plastered firmly in Rei's face, who listened quietly in the kitchen…

"Huh?"

"I mean, after the final battle, we couldn't transform anymore. But did you keep your powers? Not all of it, but maybe a fraction?"

"It could have been useful, but I don't have such powers anymore." Ami smiled at Usagi.

"Water is your element, right? Did you ever try to control water again?"

"Why are you asking these questions, Usagi-chan?" The doctor was amused. She then walked towards the living room where Usagi followed her.

"Can you still control water?"

"No I can't. We lost all of our power."

"But is it possible to regain it?"

"Usagi-chan, what are you up to?"

"Rei-chan saw Minako-chan's photograph in the front page of a tabloid, kissing a girl, and she burned it with her eyes!" Usagi's hands flail around while explaining.

"What?" Ami's eyes widened.

"Tell me tell me! The tabloid couldn't have burned on its own!" Usagi looked animatedly at Ami. Her story got the doctor thinking.

"Were you smoking, Usagi-chan?" Ami isn't about to believe that one of them retained her powers. Not this easy. It couldn't be. It's not even possible.

_Or is it?_

"What? No! I don't smoke and you know that, Ami-chan!"

"Was there anyone smoking near you, or someone holding a lighter?" Ami prodded like a lawyer.

"None. There was just me and Rei-chan, and the newsstand owner, who wasn't smoking or holding any lighter!"

"Are you sure?"

"You don't believe me, Ami-chan?" Usagi pouted.

"It's just… I don't think it's possible that Rei-chan could have burned that tabloid with her eyes, Usagi-chan."

"Why not?"

"Because you've already restored the Earth. The soldiers of the Moon Kingdom are not needed anymore." Ami explained.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen… Rei was cutting up vegetables, and Makoto was washing some fish in the sink.

"Baka…" Rei muttered to herself, but loud enough for Makoto to hear.

Makoto's head turned to Rei's direction in automatic, and as Rei anticipated, looking suspicious at her.

"What? Don't tell me you believe her."

"Did you really burn that newspaper with your eyes?" Makoto was more concerned about the implications of having one of them regain their powers.

"I'm not Superman, you know. And it wasn't a newspaper per se. It's a cheap tabloid profiting from ruining the lives of performers." Rei grumbled, as if justifying the burning of the tabloid.

"Rei, you ARE the senshi of fire."

"Not anymore."

"What do you think that means? Is there a new enemy?" Makoto looked curiously at the priestess.

"It doesn't mean anything, because I didn't do it." Rei glared at Makoto.

"How can you explain it then?"

"Maybe it self-combust." Rei shrugged.

"Or maybe Ami was wrong. Maybe it is possible. Maybe we can still control our elements, we're just not aware how."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Rei frowned.

"As crazy as a talking plushie cat. Maybe it's like in our memories; the heart is the key. YOU did burn it after seeing that photo of Minako kissing Aya Nishida, right?" Makoto didn't mean to say it so casual, but she did forget to observe tact. Rei was now glaring at Makoto, unhappy about the prying that the other girl was doing.

Then the pot simmering above a really low fire suddenly started boiling, and the sound of the raging fire caught both Rei and Makoto's attention. Both turned their heads at the same time that Rei blinked, and the fire on the stove reverted back to low. Makoto and Rei exchanged looks. Makoto was pretty sure that something happened there. Rei started wondering whether it was really her fault…

The priestess went back to cutting vegetables. And Makoto got lost in her thoughts…

It started getting dark, and people started arriving at Ami's house. Most of Ami's guests are doctors and nurses, and the others, some friends from highschool. Rei stood with Makoto as they watched Usagi and Ami catch up with Naru as they talked in the living room…

"I know you did it. You were jealous, weren't you?" Makoto grinned at Rei.

"We're still not over that?" Rei narrowed her eyes at Makoto.

"Had you actually burned Usagi, that would be in effect a crime of passion. It perfectly fits you, Rei. You are, after all, the senshi of fire and passion." Makoto chuckled at her own joke. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Somehow, Haruka keeps a substitute around whenever she's gone." Rei scowled.

"Too bad she's still in her world tour with Michiru."

"You know what? I should go out and get some air." Rei started heading towards the door.

"Need some company?" Makoto teased as she watched Rei reach for the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"No, you've bugged me e----"

BAM!

Rei slammed into someone who was standing just outside the door.

"Aww…" Was the word that Rei and the other person uttered in pain at the same time. And when Rei opened her eyes to look down at the person she crashed into, she found herself face to face, and staring at the surprised expression plastered in the idol's face…

It was the closest she had been, physically, to Minako, since that first time that they kissed…

Rei was unconsciously staring at Minako's lips. Having the idol underneath her, and her, pressing on top of Minako, was making her feel all sorts of weird feelings…

"You love being on top, don't you?" Minako joked, which brought a deep red boush in Rei's cheeks. Ah, Venus and her playful side never failed to amaze Mars.

Rei immediately jumped to her feet and did not even bother to help the idol up. But she did mumble an incoherent apology before rushing back into the house, running past a surprised Usagi, a worried Ami, an amused Makoto, and a bunch of excited guests who unsurprisingly have all their camera phones out, ready to take Minako's photo.

Rei took longer time in the bathroom than intended. She splashed water repeatedly on her face, trying to restrain the creeping burning sensation in there. Minako and embarrassment seems to mean the same thing to Rei nowadays.

Living room…

Minako was frowning. She had just finished catching up with her friends. She even posed for some photos with the guests. But Rei is nowhere to be found and is taking too damn long.

_Perhaps I carried the teasing way too far… Again…_

Minako couldn't help but giggle at the memory of her forcing Mars to sing at the hospital for the children. This is exactly how they were back in the days, before any confessions were made and before anybody died and brought back to life…

Rei, on the other hand, was intentionally avoiding Minako.

Night went on, and Minako knew that Rei had been keeping herself busy on purpose. Her excuse is either she's busy helping out Makoto in the kitchen, or she's in the bathroom again, or she's plainly hiding behind the other guests. So, she decided to stop trailing the stubborn priestess and instead, she stood from afar, to just watch her friend she missed so dearly. Minako wished she could talk to Rei, like they do often on the phone, but Rei obviously has problems with face to face conversations.

Rei is currently hiding behind a group of men, gossiping about someone we know…

Rei would have walked away. It wasn't her business. She never liked listening to other people's conversation, but it's as if she's glued to the floor. But she's just curious as to what these nosey people are saying that she didn't walk away as planned.

"Wow, she's really beautiful." A rather young looking male doctor threw a glance at Minako's direction, who was now sitting on the couch with Usagi.

"She's unattainable, though." Another man said.

"Shouldn't we at least try our luck then?"

_Let's call you 'Mr. Luck', then… _Rei snorted. The guy beside 'Mr. Luck' laughed at him.

"Well, you will need luck, because she wont pay any attention to you at all."

_Okay, you'll be 'Mr. Laugh'… _Rei kind'a liked him for being realistic.

"I could be her soulmate, you know." 'Mr. Luck' was really persistent, making Rei's eyes roll. Her eyes, while avoiding focus at the nosey people near her, was locked at the television resting in the living room.

"Dream all you want. You're not even her type."

"Look, I know she likes girls. But true love can change that." 'Mr. Luck', as annoying as he is, is now Rei's number one least favorite persons in the world.

"Haha. You're nowhere even near as gorgeous as Aya Nishida." 'Mr. Laugh' is really trying to make a point.

"Aya Nishida?" Apparently, 'Mr. Luck' did not read the tabloid this morning.

"Their infamous kiss is all over the news this morning. You should have seen the photo. Hot." 'Mr. Laugh' grinned, and suddenly made it to Rei's list of least favorite persons in the world too.

And, as if on cue, an explosion erupted somewhere in the living room, which made everybody duck for cover. Rei, as shocked as she is, aw the smokes flaring from the tv she had been staring at while eavesdropping at the conversation of the now crouching males. When she turned her head by instinct to check whether anyone was hurt, she was relieved. Everybody was fine.

Ami, Minako and some of Ami's male associate doctors went on to check the tv. It's a good thing that the explosion was confined inside the television.

_Short circuit. It's just short circuit… _Rei was trying to convince herself. She then grabbed her coat, and left Ami's house without saying goodbye to anyone…

She haven't gone very far yet, and Rei could feel that someone was following her. She stopped walking, and her stalker did the same. Rei, even with her back turned on the other person, could feel the other's presence… She couldn't be mistaken…

Although, she has no idea why she was being followed.

"You're ignoring me again. What did I do this time?" Minako didn't seem amuse. Who would be? She had been trying to talk to Rei all night, but all Rei did was excuse herself. It would have been understandable if she had a contagious disease or something. Just when they both agreed to be friends.

Right now, Rei is far from acting like one.

"Why are you following me?" Rei turned as she growled at the unflinching leader.

"No offense to Ami, but her party was kind'a boring." Minako joked, hoping to elicit the smallest smile from Rei.

Rei merely stared back.

"And you find me more entertaining?"

"I find you intriguing."

"I'm not the celebrity here." Rei replied with raw sarcasm.

"You kept your powers." It wasn't a question. Minako merely stated what sounded like a fact.

"What?"

"How did you burn that newspaper?"

"I did no such thing."

"You played with the fire in the stove."

"Makoto…" Rei gritted her teeth. "How many times do I have to tell her that it wasn't me? And you believed Usagi and Makoto?"

"When they told me about the tabloid and the stove, I thought they were just exaggerating things… But when you made the tv explode…"

"Why would Ami think that it was me who did that?"

"The tv was unplugged, Rei… It wasn't really the first time you did it, if you count the Silver Millennium." Apparently, Venus has more memories of the past than her.

Realizing that Minako called her Rei and not Reiko, it made a tug at her heart. Rei tried to ignore it.

_She should have stopped calling me Reiko a long time ago…_

"You can still control the flames."

"If I have control over the flames, it wouldn't have happened."

"There might have been a particular intensity in your emotions that could have trigerred it."

"Did you come follow me to discuss that? I don't even care whether I can still control fire or not."

Pause…

"What's wrong, Rei? When we last talked over the phone, we almost had a normal conversation…"

"Well, normal conversation isn't normal for us, Venus…"

"You're calling me Venus again…"

"Habit…"

"Why did you choose Tokyo?" Minako found out from her friends that Rei was staying in Tokyo. She was glad about the news, which means Rei wouldn't be hiding in Kyoto for the rest of her life.

"What made you stay in Tokyo?" Rei held her gaze, unyielding.

"Are you even planning on answering my question?"

"Weren't you supposed to be tied up in a world tour?"

"If I wanted to stay, would that be so bad? This is my home."

"Is that the only reason why?" Rei's eyes are now accusing.

"Why don't you just tell me that you don't want me here, Rei?"

"That's not what I said."

Pause… Rei felt frustrated, but did her best to not let it show…

"Look, I'm tired. I haven't had enough sleep. I have to go…"

Minako stared at her eyes, searching for something. Rei did not dare blink. It's as if Minako was challenging her. But the challenge didn't last long.

"Well, goodnight, Rei…" With that, Minako turned around without anything else to say. Rei felt another tug in her heart upon hearing Minako call her Rei again…

An unfamiliar feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach.


	6. The Minako Aino Day

**CHAPTER 5 THE MINAKO AINO DAY**

The vibrating celphone on her right pocket woke the idol up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, batted her eyelids as her eyes tried to get used to the light, and realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch. At first, she thought she was alone in the studio, and everybody must have left to get something to eat and decided to give her time alone, but then realized that another person's head was rested against her right shoulder.

Minako smiled.

Aya was sleeping beside her. She remembered recording since early in the morning, and as she glanced down at the small watch on her left wrist, it was past 12 noon. That explains her hunger then. But as much as she wanted to get up to get something, she didn't want to wake Aya up, who had been there with her to give her company. Aya did leave for a while to guest at a show, but came back as soon as she got off. The idol then stroke Aya's brown hair…

_She looks so cute…_

Reluctantly, Minako finally flip open her celphone, and answered the persistent caller on the other end…

"Hello?"

"_Aino, how are you doing?" _The smug voice on the other end just couldn't belong to someone else but…

"Haruka?"

"_You sound disappointed. Were you expecting Hino?" _Haruka laughed, making Minako blushed. Fortunately, the racer and pianist couldn't see her.

"You called from a world tour to tease me? And why are you using an unregistered number?" Minako lowered her voice as to not wake Aya up, who stirred a bit.

"_So, you ARE expecting your lover to call you then?"_ The racer completely ignored Minako's question.

"Shut up, Haruka." Minako glanced at Aya to make sure she's really asleep. And convinced that her girlfriend in indeed sleeping, Minako lowered her voice again. "Rei is not my lover, okay? Quit with the teasing already. You're really getting into people's nerves."

"_Who's there?" _Haruka's eyes narrowed. Minako lowering her voice was enough to raise her suspicions.

"What?"

"_Why are you speaking so low? Who's there? Hino is there isn't she? Did she finally come to her senses?" _

"She's not here. And you know what? You're not really helping. Some people are trying to move on, so just… Let it go, okay?" Minako sure sounded serious. She could feel the grin slide off Haruka's face from wherever in the world she is right now. Some people you call friends just couldn't help but remind her of the one person she's trying to move on from...

Pretty ironic, really.

Haruka fell silent for a while. Minako figured that the Uranian was thinking. It's amazing how one of her comrades could just ruin the good mood she's in, in a snap of a finger. And Haruka's not even near Tokyo!

"_So it's true then?"_

"I'm sorry, there's so many rumors circulating about me." Minako sarcastically replied. She isn't a seer to guess what Haruka is talking about.

"_I'm talking about Aya Nishida." _Haruka rolled her eyes. Isn't that supposed to be Minako's biggest scandalous rumor to date? Then she heard that loud, unreadable sigh from Venus.

"It's true. One hundred percent." Minako turned her head to look at Aya, who then was starting to wake up. The actress moved her head which was still comfortable rested against Minako's shoulder.

Haruka fell silent again. Minako couldn't really remember a time when Haruka was lost for words and was wondering why. The racer just isn't the type.

"_Does Rei know?" _Daredevil asked, ironically sounding concerned.

Haruka referring to Reiko as Rei surprised Minako. Haruka always called the Martian Princess as Hino since the first time they met. In this life time anyway. And the concern in Haruka's voice was obvious. It confused Minako; maybe despite the dog and cat relationship that Haruka and Rei has, the two still care for each other as much as they did during the Silver Millenium. They were bestfriends, after all.

"It's hard to avoid knowing, especially when it's about me." The Venusian felt frustrated for having a very public life, but it's the consequence of being a famous idol. She does love the spotlight, but sometimes, you just can't help but wonder what it would be like having at least some kind of privacy, when you can hold someone's hand without being photographed, and without having to think whether it's just a show or it's real. Not that she has doubts with Aya. She likes Aya. She's sweet and really pretty. But let's face it, Aya is her rebound relationship.

Pause… And Haruka's tone changed back to his normal, obnoxious self…

"_I feel sorry for Hino. Too bad she's too stupid to even notice what she's missing. You know, if I was single---"_

SMACK!

"_Ouch, it was a joke, Michiru, a joke!" _ Haruka who was sitting outside the balcony of her hotel room covered her head defensively as Michiru stood beside her, arms crossed, and with a glare meant especially for her.

Minako realized that Haruka was trying to cover the mouthpiece, but she could still hear her explaining to her girlfriend. Minako couldn't help but giggle. Aya then opened her eyes, moved slightly away from Minako and turned to look up at her, who smiled.

"_Aino, stop laughing." _Haruka growled.

"Couldn't help it." Minako grinned.

"_Fine. I'm glad that you moved on... I don't know if I mean that, but I should be glad, right? I'm actually surprised that you actually managed to get over Rei when back at the Silver Millenium, you couldn't last a day without her." _Haruka grinned after the teasing. Minako still isn't used to Haruka calling Reiko as Rei, and she cringed after being reminded of her relationship with Rei back at the Moon Kingdom_. _

_"I could still pick on Hino, which is more enjoyable. I feel sorry though that after all those lifetimes, you two still can't seal the deal---"_

SMACK! For the second time. Minako laughed again as Haruka was interrupted by a loud whacking at the back of her precious head. She could hear Michiru chastising Haruka to lay off other people's business. For someone as smug as Haruka, it's interesting that she's so whipped when it comes to Michiru.

"_I should go before somebody actually manages to cut my head off." _Haruka glares at the woman still standing crossed arms beside her.

"So you called for no reason at all?" Minako asked in disbelief.

"_Oh…" _Haruka laughed at herself. _"Michiru and I are about to wrap up our world tour in three days. And we are planning to give a victory treat at our ski resort in Hokkaido. You remember the place, right? We'll be sending you your transportation tickets, and I hope you'll do the honor of informing the other senshis." _

"You're asking for my help after annoying me to the fullest?" Minako joked.

"_It's not like you can say no. You have such a good heart." _Haruka did not mask the sarcasm, then laughed. _"See you soon, Aino."_

"I might bring someone with me."

"_Whatever. Michiru says hi. Goodbye, pop idol." _Haruka hung up with a grin. Minako stared at her celphone in amusement and disbelief. The annoyance had finally died down. Haruka can be sweet and annoying at the same time. Somehow, almost like someone she knew…

_I can't believe I'm thinking about her again… _

Minako shut the thoughts of Rei, and turned to face Aya, with the sweetest smile on her face…

"Who was that?" Aya looked curiously at her.

"One of my insane friends." Minako moved closer to Aya, who grinned at her, apparently reading what's on Minako's mind, decided to play along.

"Should I be jealous?" Aya moved closer too, staring intently at Minako's red lips.

"Oh no. No way…" Minako then closed the gap between them, and started kissing her girlfriend gently. As Aya responded to her kiss, Minako couldn't help but smile…

"EHHRRRRM!"

The fake cough made them jump away from each other. As both Aya and Minako turned their heads to the door, they found Sacho, not looking so happy at seeing Aya, and not trying very hard to mask his disapproval of the other girl.

"Minako?"

"Sacho…" Minako raised an eyebrow at her manager.

"We need to talk about an upcoming project that you couldn't refuse." Sacho sounded confident as he crossed his arms and walked towards the girls.

Minako doesn't look happy being interrupted, and she made sure by the way she was looking at her manager right now. Then she heard a sheepish giggle coming from Aya's direction. Then, the glare in her face was replaced by an amused smile...

"Thank you so much, Rei." Mamoru smiled at Rei as he picked up some of the bags rested on the floor to pack it in his car. Rei smiled back, as she put her own bag on the nearby couch.

"Hey, no problem. I love spending time with Chibiusa." Rei said sincerely. Mamoru looked really thankful.

"I wish I could take her with us. Or at least I wish Usagi could stay to take care of her, but my boss really wants me to bring her along." Mamoru reached for his coat rested on top of the couch, his right hand scratching his head as if frustrated for having to take Usagi.

"Well, watch out for Usagi then. Don't let her embarrass you." Rei joked, and Mamoru laughed.

"As weird as this may sound, my boss is really fond of her. I don't know. I guess he's just really amazed of my wife's clumsiness. I think he mistook her for a clown." Mamoru joked back, and now Rei was the one laughing. Usagi finally came down from upstairs, with Chibiusa in her hands.

"Are you talking about me again?" Usagi narrowed her eyes at the two, who exchanged amused looks. Rei noticed a smile form in Chibiusa's face, so instead of answering, she approached Usagi to get her goddaughter.

"No sweetheart. We were just talking about…" Mamoru trailed off, thinking of an excuse, and looking pleadingly at Rei for help. Usagi's very sensitive, and she bursts into tears for the lamest reason, so everybody tries to be a little kinder around her. Which, of course, is taking all of Haruka and Rei's energy whenever they are around her.

"Chibiusa. We were talking about Chibiusa. Isn't she such a cute kid?" Rei exaggerated a grin, which didn't make Usagi a bit suspicious. A wide smile formed in Usagi's face, and gave her child a peck on the cheek.

"Ah… I will miss her so much!" Usagi pouted.

"I'm pretty sure she'll miss you too, and wonder where that oddball Odango had gone." Rei mocked Usagi, who merely sneered in return, to the surprise of the Princess of Mars.

"I'm not going to let you ruin my beautiful day, Rei-chan." The princess sneered at Rei, which didn't affect the Martian a bit.

"You should get going anyway, or else, you'd get stuck in traffic the rest of the day."

"We really should. Thanks Rei." Mamoru took Usagi's hand and used his other hand to wave goodbye at Rei.

"Take care, okay?"

"We will! I'll bring you something back, Rei-chan." Usagi gave Rei a hug, before finally going out of the door with Mamoru. Rei watched as the door closed, and when she was finally alone with Chibiusa, she suddenly felt bored.

Rei sighed.

It would take another three hours before Ami gets off work. She and Ami both volunteered to take care of their goddaughter in the next three days that Mamoru and Usagi are gone. The two will be in Osaka, attending a convention of the company that Mamoru is working for. She turned the tv on.

Only to find herself watching a gossip show featuring Minako. She turned it to a music channel, and it was playing Minako's latest song. She turned the channel again, but upon getting the glimpse of another photo of Minako with 'that girl' being shown, Rei immediately turned the tv off… Every channel seemed to have nothing better to do than feature Minako's movies, or guestings, and music videos. The gossip shows are not even trying hard to mask its obssession with the controversial idol. Everything about Minako seemed to be important.

_One day they'll be featuring her photo brushing her teeth or sleeping with a drool and they'll find it interesting or adorable. What is it, the Minako Aino day? _

The priestess has her infamous frown on her face as sat on the couch with Chibiusa in her arms. The baby seemed to wonder why Rei turned the tv off, she was enjoying the colors it projects, and actually liking that familiar goddess who's actually her other godmother, Venus. Rei was sitting still, trying to calm the familiar burning feeling that is making her blood boil…

The first time it happened, the tabloid Usagi was holding burned to ashes. And it happened more than once that particular day. And now she's convinced that it was indeed her doing, although unintentionally. Somehow it scared the Martian. So Rei tried to calm herself, tried to calm the burning, the feeling that's triggering all this…

Anger? Hatred? Or was is some other kind of feeling, the kind she doesn't even want to entertain?

Rei wasn't sure. But it wasn't important to define what it was. All she wanted to do was to appease the fire that she could feel was building inside of her… Or else…

_No... No... _

Rei closed her eyes; she's feeling that burning inside of her again, as if she was lit with real fire inside. Rei's left hand which isn't holding Chibiusa clenched into fist, trying her hardest to battle what threatens to be burst of power she had seen before... And she's finding it so hard...

_So hard... _

And Rei is gritting her teeth as she's fighting it. She tried to block the memory of that new photo of Minako with 'that girl' on tv just a while ago... But crap, it's really not helping her...

Then the phone rings...

Rei's eyes snapped open. She felt as if a bucket of water was poured over her head. The burning feeling was gone. And Chibiusa was looking quizically at her godmother. She blinked, and remembered that the phone had been ringing...

It was Ami.

"Are you sure no one will recognize us?" Aya looked around, her baseball cap tipped so low, you can barely see her pretty eyes. Minako smiled, her cap tilted as low to cover her eyes as well, but no one will commit the mistake of not recognizing that smile; her smile that's so charming, it warms up even the most stone-cold heart.

The two sat, trying to be incognito, at a nice, but not so fancy restaurant at the Juuban Mall. The place is a far cry from Minako's favorite upper-end shopping delight, the Roppongi Hills, which houses designer boutiques and world-class restaurants, but there are more people here, and the paparazzis surely wouldn't even guess that she will be here. Well, she hopes. The place is so crowded, it's more than Minako had expected. But she thought of it as an advantage, for people are too busy to even realize that they are Minako Aino and Aya Nishida. And besides, she wants to try the normal dating scene for a day. Shopping for Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani, and Christian La Croix just isn't that normal for most people.

So, where to begin but at Usagi's favorite normal hang-out at Juuban District, right?

"Have I ever been caught?" Minako smartly replied.

"Well, you better stop smiling that lovely smile of yours because people are bound to notice." Aya grinned. As she looked down at their table, Aya saw Minako's right hand rested on top of it as they are waiting for their order. The actress reached for it, stared at their intertwined hands as she played with it. The smile remained in Minako's face.

"I told you to stop smiling." Aya playfully squeezed Minako's hand, and Minako squeezed it back.

"I can't help it."

"I don't want you getting so much attention."

"Someone's jealous." Minako teased.

"I just don't want you to get mugged by all these people who I'm sure are all your crazy fans." Aya motioned at the people surrounding them. Indeed, you could get crushed if caught in the middle of a frenzy request for autograph and photos.

Minako's smile did not falter. Aya rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I do get jealous when everybody gets to look at you. It would have been okay, if most of those men I've seen staring at you don't have those perverse fantasies playing in their heads. It isn't easy trying to control the urge of clawing their eyes out, you know." Aya skulked at her seat. Minako giggled, and it sounded like music in Aya's ears.

And it got Minako into thinking, whether she's attracted to Aya because again, the actress somehow, has some similarities with Rei. She's cute when she gets jealous, although Aya is more open about her feelings. She has jet black hair, but not as long as Rei's. And Aya has this fetish for red clothes, the color, though isn't Rei's favorite, is, we could say, owned by Rei.

The she realized she shouldn't be thinking about Rei again. Her train of thought seemed to enjoy arriving to one conclusion: Rei.

Why does everything have to be about Rei?

_This is about me... _

Again, Minako shooed away the thoughts of Mars, and focused her full attention back to the lady in front of her. Their order had just arrived, but both of them didn't seem too hungry. They are just there for one reason only: to have a normal date like normal people do. Then she thought of the other reasons why she likes Aya. Aya is really sweet. She's affectionate and not afraid to show it to other people. She speaks her mind and does not sit on a corner frowning her opinions into herself. She's not arrogant, and she's here...

_Right here with me... _

And most of all, based on their past conversations, Aya is not that hostile towards the past. Given that their past is substantially different from that of her girlfriend's, being a senshi, and having lived so many different lives and most of which she couldn't even remember, Aya had her own share of bad experiences and decisions that she regrets. Like Minako, the actress looks back into the past an indispensable part of her life at present, and of the future. It's something that you can't change, but you can look back to and say, 'I made it'.

And that isn't so Rei.

That's Aya's difference from Rei.

That's what she likes about Aya, and hates about Rei...

At the Chiba household... Rei is still waiting for Ami, who has called for the third time informing her that she was stuck in traffic. The doctor who normally prefers public transportation as it is more practical is forced to drive her car, since they will be with Chibiusa. She had fed her godaughter already, and changed her diapers, and had prepared her small bag so they could go out as soon as Ami arrives.

Although Rei does not particularly approve of bringing a small child to the mall, Usagi had made it a point to reiterate to her a hundred times over that Chibiusa 'needs' to be showed around the mall once in a while. Which in the vocabulary of the Princess of the Moon, means every other day. Unfortunately for Rei, today is one of those days. Usagi knows that she gets nauseous at crowded places, but of course, the princess doesn't care about her. She cares about Chibiusa. At least Ami will be there to treat her if she actually collapses.

Rei sighed.

It was within those moments that Rei had found Usagi's stash of gossip magazines and cheap tabloids, like that one she had burned, under the coffee table. Rei stiffened at the sight. She knew what those magazines and tabloids are about. There's even no need to check it out just to confirm. It doesn't take a genius, since Usagi is very predictable.

It would be all about Minako Aino.

But that's just it. That's the very reason why she couldn't help but be curious now. Her mind tells her to look away and think of something else to do while waiting for Ami. But something inside of her is dying to see what is in those magazines. So she picked up one glossy magazine, and she was right. Minako's face is on the front cover, smiling at her. There was a sudden pang of longing in her, as she missed their playful banter, and Minako's not so subtle flirting, but most especially, her smile...

Then there was a slight force tugging on the magazine... And it was Chibiusa, pointing a photo with a big smile on her face, as if recognizing who in the front page was. Rei couldn't help but smile. Chibiusa is so young, but exceptionally bright. Maybe she got that from her godmother Ami.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Rei said to Chibiusa. If there were other grown ups there, she wouldn't have said that. Rei giggled as Chibiusa moved her head, which isn't exactly nodding, but she considered it to be for that purpose. Chibiusa, with her small hands, is trying to yank the magazine away from her, possibly wanting to hold it herself, but Rei firmly held it, making sure not to damage Usagi's collection or she'll surely get a beating for it. Not that Usagi can beat her, but Rei might retaliate in self-defense. No one would like that.

"She's your godmother too, do you remember? Yeah?" Rei let out another chuckle as Chibiusa was looking at her and smiling, her eyes twinkling as if they are really understanding each other.

"I can't help but miss her sometimes..." Rei sighed. "I miss her..." Rei said in a whisper, and when she looked at Chibiusa again, the child was looking back at her, the smile in her face gone, as if symphatizing with her.

She has no idea how smart Chibiusa is...

And then the door bell rang. Ami is finally here.

Juuban Mall...

Pop idol Minako Aino and rising actress Aya Nishida are walking, still in disguise, and holding hands, after a rather long dinner. They enjoyed having that time together, just talking about everything that doesn't even make sense. Good times. And this is just what Minako needed. A time to be with someone, to feel that she's not alone, and that there's someone who cares about her enough to make her feel that she matters. To make her feel that there's more to this world than just singing and acting, that there's more than just being a soldier, more than just being the Princess of Love and Beauty...

"Are you okay?" Aya nudged Minako, as the latter had seemed to space out in a matter of seconds.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just remembered something, that's all."

"You did not answer my question." Aya reminded the idol.

"What question?" Minako realized she probably had spaced out longer than she thought.

"As to whom that song of yours, 'Romance', is about." Aya asked casually, but it made her stop from walking. The actress inquiringly looked at her. So many questions and Aya had to ask her that? Really? What kind of joke is being pulled on her today? Her mind keeps turning on and off about Rei, and she had tried so hard to keep it in the off part.

Aya waited for an answer that did not come.

"Too personal?" Aya concluded.

"I..." Minako sighed. Then she looked away from Aya. Aya had told her a part of her romantic past, but Minako did not really push it, for she doesn't want to be pushed to telling herself. There are just some part of the past that should be kept private. Of course, the past matters, but it doesn't need broadcasting. As much as she likes Aya, right now, she just couldn't discuss Rei with her. And she hoped that Aya would understand.

"Break ups can be really bad." Aya looks encouragingly at Minako.

"There can be worse..." Minako tried to lighten up, and smiled.

"Look, I didn't mean to pry. I was just really curious."

"I understand... But, it's an old song. Would it be okay with you if we leave it at that?" Minako looked sorry.

"Of course..." Aya would have moved closer to kiss Minako, if they weren't in public. It's suspicious enough that they are wearing baseball caps inside the mall; an intimate gesture might just give them away. Instead, Aya gave Minako's hand another reassuring squeeze.

After seconds of just smiling at each other, Aya decided that there's something else that she needs to do for the moment...

"I need to go to the ladies room." Aya chuckled.

But before Minako could answer, she seemed to be distracted. The idol was looking around, a curious pair of eyes scanning the thick crowd of people, searching for something...

For someone... Just as she was reminded by Aya about one of her oldest songs, she was reminded of whom it was written for in the first place.

_'Romance, I can feel it_

_Look, don't hide, it's starting_

_The weather today is fine_

_Your reflections in the window_

_I've decided that I'm gonna be writing in my love diary_

_But for some reason, I feel there's a distance between us_

_You've already locked my heart with a key_

_The miracle of our meeting was no coincidence_

_When you embrace me, my skin tingles_

_I need you baby, baby...'_

And she's here... She could feel her, amidst the throng of shoppers that early evening. She didn't even realize letting go of Aya's hand. Until she felt another nudging on her right side...

"Huh?"

"I really need to pee." Aya said apologetically.

"Oh... Uh, can I stay here?" Minako flashed her charming smile, which, of course, won Aya's heart over and over again. "I kind'a have an aversion to public restrooms... Past experience." Minako shrugged.

"Do I want to know?" Aya narrowed her eyes at Minako.

"Mmm... I don't think so." Minako grinned.

"Okay. So, I won't be long. Don't go anywhere." Aya smiled at Minako and made a run to the nearest restroom.

Minako let out a deep breath. She just lied to her girlfriend, for no good reason at all. What does that make her? But the guilt just couldn't cover the curiosity she's feeling right now. She can FEEL her... She's here. She has to be here. She couldn't be mistaken. She---

And she was right. As she turned around, turning from the corner of the huge area of the third floor of the mall where's she's at was HER... The person who's been haunting her all day, when she should be thinking of someone else... And her forehead and eyebrows warped into a confused frown as she found her holding a little---

"Baby?" Minako couldn't stop herself as her feet start thinking on its own and walked her way towards Rei, the baby, and.... "Ami?" Minako was near enough for Ami and Rei to hear her. And they stopped in their tracks, all three, or four of them. Rei looked surprised, but not as surprised as Minako, who still couldn't fathom why Rei was holding a baby. Ami, on the other hand, is holding paper bags of newly bought baby stuff.

"Minako?" Ami whispered so as not to attract attention, and moved closer to make sure it really was their idol friend.

"Is that Chibiusa?" It's really hard to tell whether Minako was happy upon seeing them. Minako couldn't see Usagi anywhere near the two, which surprised her even more. Upon realizing that it was her goddaughter, Minako moved closer to give the child a kiss on the cheek, her hair slightly brushing against Rei's chin, prompting Rei to make a slight step back. Minako looked up at her frowning, and a blush crept through Rei's face.

Rei turned her eyes everywhere but Minako.

"What are you doing here?" Rei, with her usual stoic stance, asked her.

"Why are you asking? You don't own the store." Minako snapped at Rei, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Good to have YOU back, VENUS." Rei and Minako are starting their banter again. Although this time, it's less than playful, and there's more tension, as Ami noticed.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Ami asked worriedly.

"At the studio." Minako couldn't help but grin. It wasn't easy getting away from Sacho's henchmen, and she thought of this as one of her biggest accomplishments to date.

"You sneaked away from Sacho, didn't you?" Rei narrowed her eyes at Minako. Minako was about to return with a glare, but notice how Rei was having a hard time carrying Chibiusa in her arms. It's as if the child is trying to get out of her grip. She wanted to laugh, but kept a straight face to match Mars'.

"Where's Usagi?" Minako noticed Chibiusa's hands flailing in the air like her mother's. It's really funny. And distracting.

"At a convention in Osaka." Rei growled. Still so young, but Chibiusa had grown really big and heavy. She and Ami were taking turns carrying her. And carrying Chibiusa is definitely harder than fighting a youma...

"Convention?" Minako raised an eyebrow. Usagi doesn't even have a job.

"Mamoru took her along because his boss wants him too. Apparently, she's very entertaining." Ami chuckled, and Minako laughed with her. Rei kept a frown.

"What's with the miserable face?" Minako poked at Rei. Chibiusa was all smiles at Minako, and Minako was making faces at her goddaughter, and it's making the child laugh. Chibiusa is becoming even more hyper.

"You're not helping." Rei growled again as Minako jabbed at her arm a second time.

"Doesn't she have a stroller or something?"

"It's called touch therapy. We can't put her down on a crib. According to Usagi, not that I believe her, a child who grew up being held close by people who love her become better persons." Rei shakes her head. She thought it was lame. But Ami explained that Usagi was right, and even told her the boring details of how it works.

And before Ami could start telling Minako the same thing, Rei was already thinking of excuses to leave. She's curious as to why Minako's here at a very crowded Juuban Mall, and she's darn sure Minako preferred those more expensive hang outs like the Ginza, but she really just wanted to go and---

Chibiusa is holding out her small arms to Minako, who surprised all three of them. Rei didn't do anything, and Minako stood, not knowing whether to take Chibiusa who obviously wants to be carried by her.

"Oh look, she likes Minako-chan." Ami smiled.

"Of course she likes me." Minako grinned, and finally took Chibiusa from a hesitant Rei.

"Don't drop her." Rei warned.

"You're just worried that she'll like me more than you." Minako teased. The Venusian seemed more comfortable holding Chibiusa in her arms, than Rei. It was interesting to see, and Rei was curious as to how in the world Minako learned to do that.

"Why would she? There's nothing likeable about you."

"Really, Rei? There's nothing likeable about me, at all?" Minako stared at Rei, not looking offended, but playful. It had been a long time since Rei had seen those twinkle in Minako's eyes. Rei blinked, as Minako is making that puppy-dog face that she's sure would make her knees fall, if she didn't break the eye contact.

"You're incorrigible. Give me Chibiusa back then we could go home and you can go back to whatever business you're doing." Rei said dismissively and made a step closer to Minako.

And when Rei did, Chibiusa clapped her small hands, as if happy having Rei closer. Minako and Rei exchanged looks. And Chibiusa clapped again, smiling at Minako, and sometimes, pulling her perfect hair.

"She's very bright." Minako smiled at Rei, her mocking tone suddenly dropped.

"She is." Rei smiled at Chibiusa as she stroke the child's hair, forgetting the repartee with Minako herself. She then looked up at Minako, both of them looking genuinely happy at watching Chibiusa, whose hands had given up pulling Minako's hair, and flailing wildly in the air as if it were Usagi's, and was too late, when Chibiusa hit Minako's baseball cap upwards, making it fall behind, and exposing Minako's identity.

Flashes came from everywhere, gasps of surprise were heard, and it was too late, and realizing the frenzy that it created, and seeing the crowd almost charging their way towards her, which looks really dangerous, Minako then started backing away, and Rei too, who looked a bit petrified by the thick crowd and the pack of paparazzis who had been hiding somewhere. Rei and Minako ran as fast as they could, with Chibiusa in Minako's hands, leaving Ami, who got caught in the middle of the fans' hullabaloo.

After the crowd thinned, Ami stood in the same place where she was a few moments ago, scratching her head. It's going to be really hard to get Rei and Chibiusa out of the Juuban Mall now. The doctor sighed. And when she looked around to find where to start looking for Minako and Rei, her eyes caught sight of another female, also wearing a baseball cap like Minako, standing in surprise.

Ami recognized Aya Nishida.

Meanwhile, Minako, Rei and their goddaughter found themselves locked inside a ladies room at the same floor of the Juuban Mall. Rei stood, her back rested at the back of the door, which wasn't that easy to push back to lock. Minako was standing a few feet away, a safe Chibiusa in her arms...

"Shit... Shit... Shit..." Minako whispered.

"Will you not curse in front of the child?" Rei glared at her.

"It's not like she can understand me." Minako rolled her eyes as she paced the ladies room. Chibiusa merely looked on in curiosity.

"All those touch therapy to make our goddaughter a better person and you're wasting it by cursing in front of her. What a role model Japan has." Rei replied in defiance.

Rei waited for Minako's smart reply, but instead, she saw her looking back. Rei couldn't read her expression, but she sure isn't confrontational. What she didn't know was that the idol was caught off-guard by her reference to Chibiusa as 'our goddaughter'. It sounded so personal, and like music in Minako's ears. Minako wished she could use the word 'our' more often...

"I'm sorry." Minako whispered. Rei saw the change in Minako. Suddenly, she felt guilty for scolding Minako too soon. What she should be thinking about is how to get out of the rest room without getting trampled over by Minako's insane fans.

"It's not your fault."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Your cover wouldn't have been blown away if Chibiusa was not behaving like Usagi." Rei joked, eliciting a giggle from Minako. They exchanged a meaningful look, and it was Minako who first looked away. She felt rather embarrassed for staring at Rei.

"Well, I shouldn't be blaming our goddaughter for inheriting her gaucherie from her mother." Minako felt nice, being able to say 'our goddaughter' herself.

"She's sensitive." Rei genuinely smiled. She then reached for Chibiusa, seeing that Minako is already having a hard time with her as she's really heavy. With Chibiusa in Rei's hands, Minako reached for the celphone in her bag.

"I'm getting us out of here." Minako gave Rei a reassuring smile, before dialing her manager's number. Minako paced in the restroom again, as she waited for her Sacho to answer. Rei watched from behind, with an amused smile in her face.

Outside the restroom, Ami couldn't get any nearer as she keeps getting pushed back. The doctor was really starting to get angry, which is not in her nature, and was being tempted to pull the fire alarm just to drive these thick crowd of people and paparazzis away.

_How did they even know Minako's here? _

The two have been gone too long, and they have Chibiusa. And with this crowd of people, someone is going to get crushed. Ami is really really worried.

A short twenty minutes later, an entourage of bodyguards, of about eight, with Sacho and the female wearing baseball cap made their way into the crowd, Ami looked on in interest, and the group stopped in front of the restroom door. On the other side of the door, Minako was holding Chibiusa again, and was about to pass her back to Rei when they heard the knocks...

"Mina? It's me. Your entourage is here. We're pulling you out now." The voice of Aya Nishida made Rei frown.

_Mina? Who the hell is this person calling Minako as 'Mina'?_

Rei was tempted to shout that no one named Mina is in there with her. Then she saw a smile form in Minako's face as she walked to the door to open it and to let the speaker in. Rei felt her jaw clenched, and her grip tightened on Chibiusa.

And before Rei could say anything else, a group of four people were let inside the restroom, which was closed again.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aya ran into Minako's arms to comfort her. Rei's eyes narrowed. The burning feeling started again, but this time, she was able to control it.

"I'm okay. We got inside on time." Minako replied as she pulled away after embracing Aya. Sacho then pushed Aya aside, looking relieved that Minako is safe, but not happy that she sneaked out of the recording with Aya.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Sacho crossed his arms.

"I needed a break." Minako looked stubborn. Aya's eyes fell on Rei and Chibiusa. She doesn't have a very good vibe about these two, and she wondered what they were doing with Minako.

"You are not going to sneak out of recordings or rehearsals anymore." Sacho said firmly.

"I can't promise you that." Minako matched Sacho's tone. The manager looked annoyed at Minako, and knew that lecturing her would be hopeless. He then turned to two of their bodyguards who went inside with them to instruct them, when he made a second look at the other lady holding a baby in the same room with them.

His eyes widened.

"Mars Reiko?!" Sacho's eyes lit up. Minako almost laughed at the reaction her manager generated from Rei. Rei looked terrified, and so was Chibiusa.

"Sacho." Rei slightly bowed. Aya watched at the interaction between manager-san and this Mars Reiko. She never heard of her. But how did the manager knew her.

"It's good to see you!" Sacho made a move to hug her, but Rei immediately pointed at Chibiusa in her arms.

"Hey, hey. You'll crush her." Rei made a step back. Sacho then finally noticed the child, then looked expectantly at Rei, then to Minako, and to Rei again. "What?" Rei glowered at the gaping manager.

"Aren't you too young to have a kid?" Sacho sounded disappointed. Mars Reiko suddenly turned red in the face, and Minako was laughing her heart out from behind Sacho, which turned Rei even redder. Aya just isn't interested at this Mars, and so just reach for Minako's right hand and held it. Minako suddenly felt awkward, holding Aya's hands in front of Rei, but couldn't pull it away.

"She's not mine! She's Usagi's child!" Rei said defensively.

"Usagi?"

"Ikuku-mama's daughter, Usagi. You remember Ikuku-mama, right?" Rei looked horrified.

"You let her audition for that reporter spot, Sacho." Minako reminded her manager, and still laughing, to Rei's embarrassment.

"Ah, yes. Tsukino-san, you mean? I'm sorry for assuming that this cute little kid is yours." Sacho laughed at himself. He pulled a card from his wallet and handed it to Rei. "Well, if ever you change your mind about singing and modeling, call me." Sacho made an impersonation of Minako's winked, which forced Rei to make another step back. Sacho instructed the bodyguards what to do. Before the bodyguards opened the door, Minako let go of Aya's hand for a while to give Rei a hug.

Rei wasn't able to protest, and was already blushing upon the contact.

"Thanks for staying with me..." Minako whispered in her ears, before reclaiming Aya's hand, and following Sacho outside, then they were followed by their other two bodyguards...

Rei was left in the restroom as it closed again, her eyes locked on the other side of the wall of the empty room, hearing the loud screaming of fans outside...

There was a burning feeling again, but it wasn't in her veins this time... She felt the burning feeling in her eyes, and before she knew it, a tear ran down her cheeks, which she immediately wiped away, just in time for Ami to see, as her friend opened the door, looking sympathetic at her.


	7. Life in Pictures

**A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE**

"She brings out the worst in her. She thought it would be easy. But Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is not that easy to forget... Actually, it's just plain impossible..."

**CHAPTER 6 LIFE IN PICTURES**

Rei felt unusually nervous as she sat alone in that especially reserved table in a private room of a fancy restaurant in Juuban District, and was waiting for her father. His call early in the morning surprised her; the two of them had been trying to mend their broke father-daughter relationship, and the priestess could say they are doing well. Senator Hino is working really hard to gain her trust again, and Rei had given him a chance. This morning, he sounded too serious though, as he requested to meet her for breakfast, which was weird. Her father really wanted to meet her early in the morning.

Then there were those men in black suits standing guard outside her shrine that she saw as she rode the limousine her father sent, as if they are on the look out for something that they expected to come anytime soon. If something bad is going on, she couldn't feel it, which sounds weirder than her being able to light fires in the most inopportune times.

Rei was lost in space when she realized that her father is already sitting in front of her, observing her. She blinked quite a few times, trying to snap out of her thoughts.

"Papa..."

"I hope I did not wake you too early, Rei." A small smile that resembles the priestess' own formed at the Senator's face. Rei smiled back.

"I was already awake. But I really don't understand why we have to meet so early. You haven't called me for breakfast before." Rei watched as her father signaled to the bodyguard not standing too far away. The tall bodyguard approached Rei, holding something in his hands, then put it in front of Rei.

_A tabloid? REALLY? _Rei could only gape.

She seemed to be seeing too much tabloids lately. And when she looked down, she found herself looking at herself, and Minako; they were standing too close to and staring at each other, holding Chibiusa, at the mall. That was yesterday, when they got mugged by the fans and the paparazzi.

"Unbelievable..." Rei surely wasn't happy. She turned down singing as Mars Reiko exactly for this reason; to avoid the crazy public life, and even turned down the invitation to live with her father in his palace-like home, only for her peace to be disturbed by this stupid gossip linking her to Minako? What's with the big letters headlining her to be the pop idol's newest girlfriend?

_What a waste of space..._

"Is that her?" The senator inquired.

"What?"

"Her..." Her father emphasized.

_"Her?" Senator Hino repeated for the second time as he stared back at Rei, looking really confused and in disbelief. His daughter, whom he's trying to reconnect with in the recent months, the daughter he felt so guilty of leaving, is now trusting him and telling him about the first time she fell in love..._

_And she fell in love with a 'her'. _

_He just couldn't quite figure out how to react. He wanted to be angry, that's the normal reaction, but he couldn't. He wanted to tell Rei that she's just a kid and probably does not even know what love is. But then again Rei is not a teenager anymore. She had grown into a strong and beautiful young lady, like her mother was..._

_Then he realized that he had been gone in her life for so long. He hurt his daughter and left her alone to fend for herself at the shrine. She's headstrong and independent, and she surely will be able to find a man who will love her for her._

_But the look in Rei's eyes, the pain and honesty so transparent, the senator couldn't help but break upon seeing the tears flowing from his daughter's eyes. And he couldn't leave her alone again; he couldn't turn his back on her again, not after what he did. Not after being able to get a second chance with her again..._

_Senator Hino opened his arms to embrace his trembling daughter... He fought his way back into Rei's life, and he's not going to give her a reason to push him away again. _

_Rei had a few reasons for telling him of the truth about her. If he really wants to know her, then she will let him know her. It was up to him whether he'd accept her or not. It might as well be a test, if he's really sincere in trying to repair the damage he had done, then he should be able to deal with the reality of her daughter's life._

_And she wanted to share that part of her... That part of her that feels so alone... _

_Breaking and alone..._

"Yes... That's her." Rei nodded as she avoided looking at her father. She unconsciously lets a frown cross her face. She was summoned this time in the morning to discuss Minako? Seriously, she's beginning to think that he's been influenced by Usagi or something.

They sat in silence for a while, and out of curiosity, Rei looked up at her father again, only to see him smiling at his own copy of tabloid.

"What's so funny?" Rei sounded annoyed. Her father had a genuinely amused look on his face.

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling." It was one of the rare moments that Rei had seen her father loosen up.

"So what are you smiling about?" Rei kept her stance and played around with the senator as she suppressed the threatening smile on her face.

"She's beautiful." Senator Hino sincerely commented, and it made Rei blushed. Upon seeing this, the senator laughed. The bodyguard who was standing at the door of the room couldn't help but be surprised.

Ryoji Hino never laughed as much as this before...

"Papa, you did not call me to discuss just THAT, did you?" Rei narrowed her eyes, albeit still blushing, at her father. He looks a bit guilty.

"Actually---"

"Senator Hino..."

The voice that interrupted the senator from explaining made both Hino's turn their heads. It was distinctly familiar that it could not belong to someone else but---

"Venus?" Rei looked on in surprise. She didn't even hear the door open. Then she realized her father was looking strangely at her. "I mean, Minako. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't say no to an invitation by the senator." After bowing her respect, Minako stated the obvious. She stood in front of their table, not really knowing what to do. She didn't know Rei was going to be there. How can Rei's father forget to mention that little detail? The pop idol had never really met the politician on any previous occasion before, but she had heard of him. She was intrigued of what's left of Rei's family, of why she used to hate her father, and how ironic it is that they are too much alike.

"Oh please, sit down." Senator Hino motioned to the empty chair on his left, and on Rei's right. He noticed that Rei wasn't smiling, but remarkably, she still has that blush on her face.

"Uhm... I hope I wouldn't sound rude, but I think I know why you called me here, and before anything else, I want you to know that it's not true." Minako felt nervous inside, but did not let it show. Who wouldn't be? She's sitting on the same table with the greatest love she had ever known, and her father. Fortunately, she is a good actress, and the senator did not see through her.

Before the senator could even call, Sacho beat him to it by admonishing her over the phone. Though he wasn't as harsh as when the first article about her and Aya came out. The manager sounded a bit pretentious at being angry when this new gossip about her and Mars came out, which was a bit suspicious.

"Of course it wasn't. It's just a photo." Rei was staring down at her plate, before turning a glare at her father. The senator did not flinch, but was instead amused at his daughter.

"It was worth asking." The senator gave Rei a meaningful look, as if telling her to look at the photo again. Rei held her father's gaze, and resisted the urge to look down at the copy of the tabloid in front of her. Sure, anyone who doesn't know them would think that there was something behind the way her and Minako were looking at each other. But the paparazzi just got lucky. It didn't mean anything.

_It meant nothing, at all..._

"Really, Papa, why did you call us here? I'm sure Minako has a lot of things to do, and I do have a shrine to oversee, and a goddaughter who needs me."

"I'm fine, Rei. Where's Chibiusa?" Minako realized that Chibiusa wasn't in the room. So who could possibly be taking care of their goddaughter?

"At the shrine." Rei replied casually.

"What? You left her alone?" Minako's was horrified.

"Of course not. I'm not mentally retarded. She's with Ami." Rei rolled her eyes, while Minako looked really surprised.

"Ami's at the shrine?" Minako's eyes narrowed. Rei could swear she sensed a twinge of jealousy in the pop idol's tone, but dismissed it to be just a product of her recently growing imagination.

"Well, we both agreed to take care of Chibiusa. I don't like Usagi's house, and Ami's house is too far, so she decided to stay with me at the shrine... What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei frowned at Minako.

Instead of answering, Minako focused her attention back at the senator, who's looking expectantly at her.

"I called both of you early before a group of press people hounds you." The senator shifted his gaze from Rei to Minako and back to Rei again.

"Is that why your people are outside the shrine this morning?"

"They might harass you for information, Rei. You wouldn't like it." Her father sounds really worried. Minako intently looked at Rei, waiting for her answer that she somehow knows.

"I think I can handle them myself. I don't even have to pay attention to them. Pull your people out, Papa. They'd be scaring people away from the shrine." Rei said smugly, which got Minako rolling her eyes.

_As if she hadn't had enough of yesterday running away from those paparazzi..._

Minako shook her head. The Princess of Mars is one excessively stubborn individual...

"We are here to decide whether to deny or to confirm your relationship." Senator Hino said casually. Rei choked on her coffee, and Minako was fast enough to go to her side and help her recover...

As if she could really help... Her touch on Rei's back is making it worse, so Rei made sure to shrug Minako's hands away.

The looks her father is giving her is making her face burn...

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Rei tries her best to squeak it out. "Papa, I don't need to explain anything to anyone. And I don't plan to have anything to do with those press people, and I had enough of them yesterday to last for a lifetime. I don't care what they think or what they say or what they write about." Rei was relieved when Minako reluctantly returned to her seat.

"You'll have to speak up, Rei."

"No I don't."

"You have to clear the issue once and for all."

"Let it die down."

"It will not just die down."

"Well, can't they ask Minako? She'll tell everyone who she's dating. I think it's pretty obvious that she's with that girl from that stupid soap opera." Rei retorted.

"She could. But the press will not stop there. You are my daughter. They will never leave you alone. Would you want those people camping out of the Hikawa Shrine everyday?" The senator was surprisingly calm. He seemed to be more patient than Rei, as Minako observed, although a first impression of him would mislead you.

The priestess sighed.

"Minako and I are just friends. I know what you're saying, Papa, and I do understand your point. But I want you to know that they are not going to get anything out of me. But you can tell those foolish, so-called press people that they should be embarrassed of themselves for being so unintelligent, they couldn't distinguish between friendship and romance." Rei got out from her seat and headed out of the room.

Minako and Ryoji Hino sat silently on the table. The senator offered breakfast, but Minako refused to order. She has to attend a dance rehearsal later anyway.

"I'm really sorry for dragging Rei into this." Venus bowed her head, preparing herself for an anticipated onslaught of words that didn't come.

The senator shakes his head. He turns to look at Minako.

"You're apologizing for something you had no control of?"

"Well, it was undeniably my fault."

"Public life is a consequence of being a public figure, Ms. Aino. It's not the first time that my daughter has to go through something like this, and she really hates it. Unfortunately, she's associated with people like us, so she doesn't have much choice… And Rei knows better than to blame you. Trust me, I know." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Minako couldn't help but return it. Unbelievably, the he has the same smile as Rei's.

"You know, during my early years in politics and Rei was five years old, I always invited my colleagues at home. I've always wanted to show off Rei, my beautiful and brilliant daughter, but she keeps hiding in her room. Everytime I invite people over, she hides. She was so shy." Senator Hino smiled dreamily at the memories, then continued.

"But she's the exact opposite when there were only the three of us. I mean, Rei, me and her mother. She's very sweet. You should have seen her pictures when she was younger, very adorable." The senator reached for something inside his right pocket, pulled up his wallet, opened it, then showed something to Minako.

It was Rei's picture when she was around five or six years old. It was taken at the park, and she was sitting on the swing, with her mother behind her. Rei had that big, rare grin on her face.

Minako giggled.

"She's really cute." Minako handed the wallet back to the senator.

"Don't tell her I showed you that. She wouldn't be too happy." He pleaded, but still smiling.

"I can imagine." Minako is really starting to relax. It's as if she's talking to her own father. The authority that she was slightly afraid of when she first stepped into this room was gone. The fear of being around Rei's father was gone…

And Minako was glad.

"She was also a pesky little kid." The senator shakes his head again in mock disappointment.

"It's not really that hard to believe." Minako was laughing. It's really fun to talk about Rei when she's not around, and with Rei's father, she can just ask anything without being reprimanded about it. Rei is too private, it's hard to get information from her sometimes.

"There was this time when she wanted to learn how to ride the bike, and eventually, after a very short convincing, thanks to her tantrums, she managed to force her mother to buy her a small one. She fell at her first try, and she cried like a baby."

Both the senator and the idol laughed at the image of Rei being a cry-baby.

"But she never gave up… And after a few bruises and scratches, she learned. And I was very proud of her." Senator Hino stared at Rei's former seat, smiling in space. Minako watched him, and realized just how loved Rei is. Maybe it's not that easy to notice. Maybe Rei's father is exactly just like Rei, who isn't so easy to read. Maybe Rei refused to have anything to do with him before because she never knew about how much her father really cared for her.

And maybe Rei knows now.

Only if Rei was fair enough to give her a second chance…

"Then she had a talk with her grandfather one time and all of a sudden she wanted to learn archery the next." The senator continued reminiscing. Minako is just contented listening to stories about Rei. "Is she still very good?" The senator inquired. Rei was six when he last saw her practice.

"She has perfect aim." Minako grinned. Archery came in handy to Rei in their mission as sailor soldiers. Her perfect aim dates back, also from the Silver Millenium.

"She always has." The senator trailed off.

The two proceeded with their breakfast in silence. It was the good kind of silence, when you feel comfortable, like being around someone you knew for a long time. It felt that way.

"I hope I am not boring you." Senator Hino looked apologetically at Minako.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm actually glad to hear some rare information about Rei. You know her."

"Yes… She's not very trusting, is she? I guess I contributed to that…" He let out a deep breath. Somehow, Minako regretted leading to that topic.

Although it's true that it was partly his fault.

"It's not very easy to get this second chance." Senator Hino continued. This time, it was Minako who sighed.

_Trust me, I know… _

Minako echoed what the senator had said just a while ago. She didn't realize that her eyes were focused blankly on her half-eaten plate of breakfast, and the senator had been watching her.

"She told me about you, you know..." Senator Hino smiled. Minako slowly looked up at him.

"She did?" Minako, as much as she was avoiding talking about Rei, couldn't help but be curious.

Meanwhile, Rei had been waiting long at the limousine. The chauffeur refused to leave without the pop idol. Rei would have argued with him, but she felt too exhausted. Apparently, the idol had arrived in the senator's car, just like her. Rei is not very patient, and she would have gone home, only if she had money in her pocket, which was totally empty. Had she known that she wouldn't be the only passenger today, she would have at least taken her wallet.

Doesn't Minako have her own limousine?

That's the question she'll ask later. Right now, she just wants to go home and start her chores at the shrine, and see Chibiusa and Ami. Ami's probably preparing for work now. Minako should be finished eating her breakfast, because she really needs to go, and---

Rei looked at the time in her celphone. She had been waiting an hour.

_What could she possibly be discussing with my father?_

Grudingly, Rei left the limo and marched back into the restaurant. Only to stop at the door of the private VIP room, and hear Minako talking to her father…

"I would never hurt her… It's too late to say that, but…" Minako told the senator with all honesty, as she looked sincerely at him, meeting his eyes.

"I wish I could take it back. I wish I could undo the things I did and take back the things that I said. But as they say, it's been said and done. I caused her pain and she moved on…" Minako sighed. "I would never hurt her again…"

"I believe you." The senator smiled.

"But… It would be selfish not to let her go, right?" Minako asked, and the senator's reply was too inaudible for Rei to hear. After a few more minutes, she heard Minako finally getting up of her seat and saying her goodbye. Rei, in panic, made a run back to the limousine, earning the suspicious look of the chauffeur. Scowling, Rei pushed the button to activate the divider between them, and tried to sit calmly on her seat at the back, waiting for Minako to come.

Her heart was pounding on her chest, she wished no one would hear it…

Then the limousine door was opened by the chauffeur for Minako, and Minako climbed inside, and sat beside Rei. As their knees touched, Rei almost jumped out of her seat, away from the idol, as a flash of her most recent vivid dream with Minako flashing in her head.

She blushed furiously.

And Minako looked strangely at her.

Rei looked away.

Minako gave the chauffeur some instructions and asked to be dropped off first, before proceeding to ignore Rei by focusing on her i-phone. Rei sulked beside her.

_I waited like a saint, and she gets to be dropped off first? _

"Brat…" Rei muttered under her breath.

"What?" Minako sharply turned her head to Rei's direction, who was surprised to realize she was actually thinking out loud.

"Uh…"

"Brat." Minako said it this time, more like telling Rei that she is the brat. She was, after all, the one who walked out of breakfast that morning.

Rei rolled her eyes.

They fell in silence as the limousine stopped in traffic. Rei threw a glance at Minako, who hastily looked away when Minako turned to look at her. When Minako looked back at her i-phone, Rei tried hard to discreetly watch her.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have dirt on my face, so why are you looking at me?" Minako said smoothly, and locked eyes with Rei just before Rei had the chance to pretend that she wasn't looking.

"I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at that… Poster. Outside the window." Rei pointed at a poster of a hair product on the window of a salon. Minako did not bother to look, and focused her attention back on her i-phone.

"I'm sorry about the tabloid." Minako said without turning to look at Rei.

"It's fine." Rei shrugged.

"So… About Hokkaido---"

"I'm not going." Rei said firmly before Minako could even finish. She had sent Rei a text message last night, after they got mugged at the mall, about Haruka and Michiru's victory treat in their ski resort in Hokkaido. She would have called, if she wasn't too embarrassed of calling Rei.

"Why not?" Minako scowled at Rei.

"I don't know how to ski."

"So? They have a spot for archery and I know how much you love it. Besides, even priestesses need break once in a while."

"I don't."

"Ugh, your father's right. You're a pesky little brat."

"He did not say that!" Rei was indignant.

"Well, not exactly." The pop idol had to grin at the reaction she's getting from Rei. The priestess was trying hard not to look petrified of the possible things she had discussed with the senator. "You should go. Haruka and Michiru have a really great place up there." Minako knew it would be hopeless to convince Rei. But it was worth a try.

"I'm not really that excited to see Haruka. And I'm enjoying my last remaining Haruka-free days, thank you."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. But she's really annoying."

"To think she's the one I'm most jealous about back then." Minako laughed. Rei turned her head to face her, a horrified look on her face.

"What are you talking about?'

"Relax. The Silver Millenium is probably the weirdest lifetime we've ever had, although the one that really matters. You were bestfriends. I guess I just didn't like you spending too much time away from me."

Looking at each other, it's as if everything around them disappeared. Until they felt the limousine moving again, and Rei looked away.

"Well, just in case you change your mind, I'll be sending your tickets to the shrine tomorrow." Hearing the tone of her i-phone, Minako answered. "Arigato, Sacho?"

All the way to Minako's destination, the pop idol talked to her manager. Rei restrained the urge to look at Minako's direction, and get lost by looking at her again. There's just something, a really strong pull towards Minako, like two opposite sides of the magnet pulling each other, that's making her look. It wasn't that easy to resist, it was taking all her energy just to do that.

So she closed her eyes, tried to think of the things she has to do today, tried to block the sound of Venus' laughter as she talked to her manager…

But it was a melodious, beautiful laugh… Why is it that when she laughs, it's still as if she sings?

_Kami-sama… What is happening to me?_

**x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot… I don't have to name names since you know who you are! ( " , )

Well, I wish I could improve this chapter, I took almost two weeks, but I really wanted to finish it, and it's really hard when you have your midterms and at the same time, writer's block…

But I do hope that, although this isn't the best writing I've done, I tried my best. Hahaha… If I didn't post it, it would probably had taken months again…

So, still working on the next chapter…

**SPOILERS of Chapter 7:**

Usagi is reading Archery For Dummies.

Makoto is giving wrong directions, unintentionally.

Haruka is doing what she does best, and Michiru makes sure to keep her on the leash.

Ami makes a discovery of the four basic elements without which life would not be possible.

Chibiusa prefers Mars and Venus rather than Moon.

Rei is definitely not a pyrokinetic.

And Minako, well, she's still dating Aya.


	8. Archery for Dummies

**A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE**

"She brings out the worst in her. She thought it would be easy. But Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is not that easy to forget... Actually, it's just plain impossible..."

**CHAPTER 7 ARCHERY FOR DUMMIES**

"She looks okay." Haruka emphatically stated, only for the pop idol to hear, as she leaned closer to Minako. The racer and the idol were standing side by side, with Haruka's arms crossed, and Minako, holding tightly to an arrow, and aiming at her target a few meters away.

They were at Haruka and Michiru's ski resort in Hokkaido, which Minako used to frequent when she needs time alone for herself during those years that she got tired of her senseless relationships, and was longing for Rei.

Although they were alone at the snow-covered archery field, Haruka made sure to exercise tact, just in case Aya and Michiru were near enough to hear. The other two had preferred to try skiing, while the two of them thought target shooting was a better form of entertainment.

Well, for Haruka anyway.

Minako lets go of her bow, hitting the target an inch away from bullseye. She sighed in frustration. No matter how much she tried to practice in the past, she never got good at arrows. It takes too much concentration, and she is often distracted…

It's not an easy task to measure up to Rei when it comes to this.

"No one asked for an opinion." Minako gave Haruka a cold, brief look, not before handing the arrow to Haruka. The racer grinned at the missed target and shakes her head.

"I don't have to be asked." Haruka was not the kind to be intimidated. Unless of course it's Michiru intimidating her. "Are you serious about her?" Haruka took the arrow, picked up a bow, and turned to face Minako with her world-famous grin.

Minako has no intention of answering. Since arriving at the resort with Aya, Haruka had been giving her a hard time. The best way was to ignore Haruka's teasing… Or so she thought.

"I mean Aya." Haruka saw her friend throwing a strange look at her. "Just in case you thought I'm talking about Rei." Haruka laughed. Then lifted up her arrow and aimed at the same target. She could feel Minako's glare at the side of her face.

"You talk too much." Minako watched as her friend released the bow.

BULLSEYE…

Haruka turned at Minako again, looking victorious, not because of the shot, but because she managed to make her talk. The Princess of Venus had been dodging her prying questions all day.

On the other hand, Minako doesn't look very thrilled at being beaten by the senshi of wind. She is, after all, the leader of the senshi. Why does she have to face off with Haruka in this sport which is her Achilles heel? But of course, she never backed out on a challenge. Call it pride…

Ironically, that's what separates Rei from her…

Minako grudgingly took the arrow back from Haruka, and picked up another bow.

"Just curious. You know, that photo of you and Rei with Chibiusa was really cute. If I were Aya, I would have been really jealous."

Minako was still glaring. She felt an urge to char Haruka's beautiful hair so she could learn her lesson, if only she had Rei's fire power…

She released the bow, only to hit the target at the same spot she did before. She missed for the second time, and in utter frustration, shoved the arrow back to a still grinning Haruka.

"You read tabloids?" Minako made a face of mock-disbelief. Haruka laughed, and prepared for her second shot.

"Only when you're on the front cover."

"Why too much interest in me? I hope you're not giving Michiru the wrong idea."

"Oh, I'm not. After all, Michiru and I are on the same team, though she isn't very obvious about it. You see, my girlfriend is not very fond of hurting people's feelings." Haruka hit the bullseyes, again.

"Unlike you."

"Why, am I hurting your feelings when I talk about Rei?" Haruka handed the arrow back to Minako.

"Wait wait wait… You said something about a team. What TEAM were you talking about?" Minako looked at Haruka in confusion, as she remembered Haruka mentioning something about a 'team'.

"Team Rei." Haruka picked up a bow for Minako, and handed it to the singer. Minako stared on for a moment, pondering at what the racer had just said…

And couldn't help but giggle in amusement.

"Since when did she have a 'team'?"

"Since you started dating that girl from that stupid soap opera." Haruka shrugged, while her line strikes a chord at Minako's memory. It was the same thing that Rei referred to Aya, as told to Senator Hino during their breakfast meeting with him. It's weird that they still have that same way of thinking.

"I see you're still backing up your Silver Millenium buddy." Minako recalled those days when Uranus used to stalk her for Mars' sake, albeit without the latter's consent. And instead of the expected defensive reply from Haruka, Haruka just smiled.

"Well, she was my bestfriend, wasn't she?"

"She was…" Minako let her mind travel back to the good old days. Then forced herself to snap out of it. "Not that I care, but what made you start this so-called 'Team Rei', which I'm pretty sure Rei has no knowledge of?"

"I realized I owe her… And you." Haruka shrugged.

"I don't remember you owing me anything."

"Yeah, well I know you've been jealous of me stealing too much of your girlfriend's time during those days at the Moon Kingdom, so..."

"Thanks, but don't you think you're too many lifetimes too late?" Minako was amused.

"Forgive me, but back then, I didn't know you were THAT jealous." Haruka rolled her eyes. "I mean, come on, she was my bestfriend, and the times we spent together during those days were for the purpose of being just bestfriends. I can't believe you wanted to cut me half with that Venus Love Me Chain of yours." Haruka shuddered.

"You have that memory?" Minako asked incredulously.

"I remembered it much later. A jealous Princess of Venus is really scary, and maybe that's the reason why I didn't want to remember."

Minako and Haruka exchanged amused looks, then they both laughed. Minako then proceed to aim at her target for the third time, when her vision was impaired by Haruka's left hand, covering her eyes.

"Am I too much of a threat that you have to do that?" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you can barely hit the mark."

"Take your hands off, Haruka." Minako warned. Haruka did as told, and when Minako turned to her with a questioning look, she explained.

"I want to challenge you."

"Don't you have an unfair advantage? I'm admittedly NOT an archer." Said the leader of the senshi.

"First of all, you need to stop talking."

"Fine. Whatever." Minako lifted her arms and aimed at the target, only for her eyes to be covered by Haruka again.

"Steady your arms."

"I am steady." Minako replied gruffly.

"I told you to stop talking." Haruka scolded her friend.

"…"

"Listen to me…" Haruka whispered softly in Minako's ear. Her warm breath slightly tickled the Venusian, who rolled her eyes. If she didn't know Haruka, she'd think the latter was flirting with her.

"And stop rolling your eyes." Haruka warned, and she sounded so serious, Minako obliged. "Now listen to the wind, feel your surroundings."

Minako, realizing that she had no other choice, followed her fellow senshi's order.

"Hear your heart…" Haruka whispered again…

"Focus…" Haruka continued to instruct Minako.

Silence… As Minako stood there in silence, holding on to the arrow, a sudden feeling of peace engulfed her. She did not know how Haruka did it, but it felt good. She waited for her friend to talk again, to say something…

"Do you believe in destiny, Minako?" Haruka whispered on Minako's left ear again. Minako wanted to say not anymore. You make things happen. It's still up to you whether you'd follow your destiny or not. It's debatable.

"You hit the mark without vision, it means you're still in love with Rei." And before Minako could speak in protest, Haruka's other hand covered the singer's mouth to shut her up.

"Don't break your concentration."

Minako stood, fighting with herself whether to jump into Haruka's game of whether or not. It was silly, really. She's not a good shot when it comes to arrows, more so when she couldn't see the target. She's pretty sure to miss the mark for the third time today. There's really nothing to worry, her bow might not even reach her target. It wouldn't prove whether she's still in love with Rei or not. But somehow, she didn't want to take the bait…

"Any time now, Princess Venus." Haruka goaded.

Minako let out a deep breath. A game is just a game. It's impossible for her to hit the bullseye anyway.

So Minako released the bow…

And she heard a snort from her side, coming from Haruka. Slowly, Haruka took her hands off. As Minako's eyes tried to get used to the light again, she caught a blurred vision of her target…

She gasped in surprise.

A new bow had pierced through Haruka's first two bows, and made it to the heart of her target… And it was her bow… She turned to Haruka in disbelief, who was standing beside her with a smug look on her face.

"What the…" Minako wasn't able to finish her own question as she looked at the target again…

"I realize that you and the other inner senshis try so hard to separate your life now from the life you had in the Moon Kingdom. But what you don't understand is that no matter what you say or what you think or what you believe in, you and Venus are one and the same person. The Venus of the Silver Millenium is the royal version of you, but still you. You're NOT a quitter. It's not your nature. Don't forget who you were. It would be a tragedy." Haruka then started to walk away, leaving a still perplexed Venus.

Haruka had walked a few steps away when she turned to Minako again.

"Minako?"

"What?"

"Go Team Rei." Haruka raised her right fist in the air with a smile. Minako did not react, but just watched as Haruka headed back to the main house…

_YOU'RE NOT A QUITTER… _

The racer's words repeated in Minako's head. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Haruka's words got her thinking…

Hikawa Shrine…

The priestess locked herself inside her room again, trying to hide from the few remaining paparazzi who managed to take a few photos of her while sweeping the shrine steps that morning. Calling her father for security help was a desperate measure. And now, several men in black suits were stationed outside the shrine. Her father was right about the "it will not just die down" part. Although the number of paparazzi tailing her had decreased considerably after her father made the public denial for her on tv, the rest of them just wouldn't give up. They seem to find her so interesting. Her father's guards even threw one of them on a big garbage dump head first, but it did not deter them.

So here she is, inside her room, bored to death…

"This is preposterous." Rei said to no one in particular. She wondered how Minako manage to handle this amount of pressure everyday.

"You have a problem, Mars." The voice of Minako's white plushie cat guardian made her turn with a glare.

"Excuse me?" Rei was indignant. That's when Luna, Usagi's own blue plushie, came out of the bathroom.

"Artemis…" Luna tried to pacify her colleague.

"She needs to know that her arrogance is not making anyone happy." Artemis glared back at Rei. He had seen his charge, the Princess of Venus', cry over Rei, and Rei needs someone to knock some sense into her.

"You're telling me that I'm arrogant?" Rei matched the guardian's voice.

"What else should I call you? Oh, too proud fits well, too."

"I'm not going to be talked down to by a cat! Much less a toy cat!" Rei screamed in annoyance, making Luna jump a step back. Artemis did not even cringe.

"I'll have you know that I'm a Lunarian who took the form of a cat."

"Still a cat." Rei crossed her arms and sneered at Artemis like a child. Luna watched in amusement. This isn't so Rei, but it was funny.

"Rei-chan, I think what Artemis wants to say is that you have some other place to be." Luna stood in between the two.

"Doesn't sound like it." Rei snorted.

"Well, we all know you want to be there!" Artemis screamed.

"Stop acting like you know everything." Rei was glaring at Artemis again.

"Fine. Stay here. Let my charge fall even more with that actress. At least she has the sense to realize that Minako is special." Artemis scoffed at Rei. Rei then turned her full attention to Artemis, which Luna noticed.

"What?" Rei felt something breaking inside of her… Minako, falling for that actress?

"If you weren't playing so hard to get…" Artemis shakes his head in distaste.

"I'm not playing hard to get! Look, if Minako's happy with her, then let them be happy. Minako's relationship is none of my business." Rei tried to sound convincing.

"You're a bad liar, Mars. Always have been." Artemis then walked out of the room.

It took too much effort to control the urge to burn the guardian into ashes. When Rei looked at Luna, Luna gave her a reassuring smile…

"It was great to meet you, Aya-chan!" Usagi squeezed the actress in a hug. Although in danger of suffocation, Aya managed to return the embrace, but was relieved when Usagi lets her go.

"I would say the same to you, Usagi." Aya smiled. She was reluctant to leave so soon, but there's a shooting of a movie back in Tokyo that she needs to do.

"You are coming back, right?" Usagi was hopeful. Haruka rolled her eyes. Aya smiled at everyone else, and gave Minako a meaningful look. Haruka rolled her eyes again, then felt an elbow hitting her on the side. Michiru was looking at her warningly. Apparently, her girlfriend caught her mocking their guest.

"Well, I will surely be here before you go home."

"You're welcome anytime, Aya-san." Michiru smiled at the actress.

"Thank you… Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys soon." Aya waved at the group, then proceeded to the door with Minako behind her. When finally they were able to step outside, Minako closed the door behind her, and Aya turned to face her.

Silence befell them for a while…

"I wish you didn't have to go…" Minako said sincerely.

"Me too…" Aya smiled.

There was silence between them again.

"Aya, I think we still have to talk about it…" Minako brought up the issue they have been discussing at the plane all the way here, but their conversation was cut short upon arriving at the ski resort, and upon the arrival of her friends.

"It's okay…" Aya moved closer, and reached for Minako's right hand with her own…

"I feel like you don't believe me." Minako voiced out her thought. Since talking about their 'issue', Aya had been really quiet.

"I believe you… I mean, you're Minako Aino. The press makes up stories about you, whether factual or not. They take pictures of you everywhere, they put color in everything that you do. They make accusations without basis… I know that, it's just…" Aya trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the way that you look at her. I'm not concluding anything, but I can't help but feel some sort of jealousy, you know…" Aya sighed.

Even Aya noticed the way she was looking at Rei at that photo taken by the paparazzi when they were at the mall. Minako didn't think the tabloid was going to be an issue. They were, after all, in an exclusive relationship with each other. But she couldn't blame Aya…

"The paparazzi just got lucky. It didn't mean anything." Minako squeezed Aya's hand to reassure her.

"I know…" But Aya still wondered why that look bothered her, the way Minako and that Mars Reiko looked at each other…

"Rei is just my friend." Minako added.

"That's what you said when I asked you whether you have feelings for her." Aya recalled the way she felt towards the subject of their conversation the first time she saw her at the restroom of the Juuban Mall. She felt competitive…

"And that's the truth."

"It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for." Aya looked sadly at Minako's eyes… "I'm not angry at you, or accusing you of anything… But I feel a bit sad that you did not really answer my question. You dodged it."

"You're saying that you're not accusing me, but you are." Minako lets go of Aya's hand, looking back sadly at Aya.

"How hard was it to say 'no' to a yes or no question? It would have settled that feeling of worry in me, instead of telling me that you're just friends."

"Aya…" Minako didn't know how to explain anymore.

"I really have to go… But we'll talk again." Aya forced a smile.

"You have to trust me." Feeling the need to justify herself, Minako moved closer to Aya, giving her a not so innocent kiss… When they pulled apart, a genuine smile was on Aya's face… The actress then proceeded to the car waiting at the snow-covered pavement.

Minako stood at the porch, watching the car drove away.

Inside the main house, the group gathered in the kitchen. Mamoru had retreated to their bedroom with Chibiusa, who fell asleep in his arms. Makoto was spending some quality time outside with Motoki. So, looking for a snack were Haruka, Michiru, Usagi and Ami…

"I can't wait to tell Naru-chan about meeting Aya-chan!" Usagi clapped in glee. Haruka rolled her eyes again. The two were sitting at a bar stool, watching Ami and Michiru prepare some sandwich.

"Don't make a face about someone, Haruka-chan. That's rude." Usagi noticed Haruka's reaction.

"I just don't see the big deal about Aya. She's very average." Haruka shrugged. Usagi's jaw dropped.

"She's very beautiful! And I like her, Haruka-chan!"

"So you're in Team Aya, then?" Haruka asked in revulsion. From the other side of the kitchen, Ami overheard, and whispered to Michiru.

"Team Aya?" Ami whispered to Michiru.

"The other one is Team Rei." Michiru giggled at Ami. Ami ponders, then realized what the teams were about.

"Who came up with that idea?"

"Who do you think?" Michiru glanced at Haruka, then Ami giggled. "Always supporting her Silver Millenium bestfriend. It's really amusing."

"It really is…" Ami and Michiru then continued listening to Haruka and Usagi.

"Aya-chan has a team?" Usagi looked at Haruka in confusion.

"Well, Minako couldn't end up with two girlfriends, could she? That would be---" Haruka was going to say 'hot', but then saw Michiru looking at her with a warning. Haruka smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend and continued. "Wrong. So, you can choose whether you're supporting Team Aya, or Team Rei. I, of course, is on Team Rei." Haruka grinned.

"Do I have to choose a team?" Usagi looked reluctant.

"It's to show our support, Odango!"

"I know Rei-chan is my friend, but Aya-chan is nice, and I like her." Usagi avoids making a decision, which is very Usagi.

"You're toast." Haruka laughed.

"What?"

"Rei is not going to be very happy when she finds out you're siding with Aya."

"I'm not siding with Aya-chan! I just don't think I have to choose. They are both good people."

"Rei will toast you." Haruka is still laughing. But stopped when Michiru stopped by her side and puts the plate of sandwich in front of her, not looking very happy at making fun of their Princess. Ami then pulled a chair beside Usagi and sits on it.

That's when Minako entered the kitchen. The four turned their heads at her direction. The singer seemed more quiet than usual. She joined the rest in eating snack. Usagi had been watching the idol, waiting for the right moment to say something…

"Minako-chan?"

"Yes, Usagi?" Minako snapped out of her reverie.

"Would it be okay if I don't choose teams? Because Rei-chan and Aya-chan are my both my friends, and---"

Suspicious, Minako turned a glare at Haruka, who swallowed the remaining of her sandwich, and bolted up from her chair, heading for the door to avoid the anger of the Venusian.

"Who wants to go snowboarding?" Haruka rushed out of the kitchen while Usagi and and Minako were forced to follow. Michiru and Ami remained in the kitchen.

"No one's gonna go snowboarding until we're done talking, Haruka Tenoh." Minako made sure to walk fast enough to catch up with Haruka. Fortunately for the racer, she has bigger strides.

"Really? I'm kind's busy right now, Minako." Haruka doubled her pace as Minako was catching up with her.

"You're gonna have to learn to keep your nose away from other people's business!" Minako doubled her pace as well.

"Hey wait up! I want to try archery!" Usagi called after Haruka.

"You're too much of a klutz, Odango! It's dangerous for you to hold an arrow!" Haruka watched out for her back and made a run to the living room.

"But Haruka-chan---!"

A book then come flying at Minako's direction. Thanks to her amazing reflexes, she was able to duck in time, and instead, it hit Usagi in the face…

And before Usagi could even say anything, she heard the door open and closed, the sound of thundering footsteps drifting away…

"Aww…" Usagi massaged her forehead with her right hand… The book did a real number on her… But she was impressed at Haruka's aim. Frustrated that her friends left her alone, Usagi proceeded to pick up the book, which after reading the front cover, perked her up...

Thrilled at her new reading material, Usagi settled at the empty couch in the living room, and started browsing the pages of the copy of Archery for Dummies, thinking that if she read it, Haruka will let her try hands-on later…

But that wasn't really Haruka's plan…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Again, thanks for the reviews. It's really inspiring… _

_Well, this isn't a very long chapter as well, and I gave you guys some spoilers the last time. But I wasn't able to include every one of those spoilers in this chapter since I realized that if I crammed all of it in here, it would take longer before I could post another, and it would be too long… _

_And too long of a chapter gets kind'a boring… _

_So, I guess no spoilers for now, other than few of the previously mentioned that isn't written in this chapter!_


	9. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water

**A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE**

"She brings out the worst in her. She thought it would be easy. But Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is not that easy to forget... Actually, it's just plain impossible..."

**CHAPTER 8 EARTH, WIND, FIRE, WATER**

A pair of Venusian eyes closed in relaxation as the royal leader indulged in the scent of her luxurious bubble bath, and reveled in the feel of the amazing water as it crashed against her skin. Letting her body recline against the tub, she tilted her head back…

The hot water did help ease the body pain she's currently feeling; partly caused by trying to snowboard, and mostly caused by her efforts to teach Haruka a lesson for prying too much. Unfortunately, the senshi of wind has a taller built which worked to her advantage, in Minako's attempt to tackle her, Minako found herself on the losing side again…

_So much for being the leader of the senshi…_

Minako sighed. She's supposed to be the leader, yet she couldn't beat her subordinate in archery, or in wrestling. A clumsy Usagi seemed to have even better coordination skills in snow sports than her.

It sounds weird, I know.

But Minako had been really distracted, and it was not that easy to focus. She wondered whether there is something she's good at when she's in civilian form. Singing: that is undisputed. Dancing and acting: better than anyone else in the industry. A slight frown crossed her face. It's starting to seem like the leader of the senshi is a wimp.

As a senshi, she has amazing strategic skills. No one had ever surpassed her in that aspect, not even Ami. Maybe that's why she was chosen as the leader. The Mercurian maybe a genius, but her instinct is very average. Minako, on the other hand, made both intellect and intuition work to their benefit during those battles in that past…

_Distraction is my downfall…_

She sighed again. Involuntarily, her mind traveled back to that angst-filled banter she had with Haruka that morning. This was Haruka's fault, after all. True, she wasn't a quitter, and she never was. During the Silver Millenium, she was more straight-forward. She never gave up on something that she wants…

Minako never gave up on Rei…

Until now…

She fought for her so many lifetimes before. Venus fought hard for Mars. And she won her heart over and over again. Not that she even have to try; it was the Martian's trust that was hard to earn. Rei had always been afraid to give her heart, and she gave it to Minako.

Minako never had to use her advantage as the Goddess of Love and Beauty to bribe Cupid for one arrow. Rei loved her once, twice, and in each and every lifetime. And yet she caused her pain. Leaving Rei for years to go on some foolish quest to find herself was a mistake.

Big mistake…

And despite her purpose, the Princess of Mars was hurt in the process. That, she didn't anticipate.

She needed to make sure that she loves Rei because of the present, and not because of the past. Screw destiny. Rei made it clear by her acts that she wants nothing more than just friends…

_Rei let go…_

A memory of that night at Michiru's art gallery opening flashed in her mind, causing a painful squeeze in her heart. It wasn't the first time that she involuntarily thought of it, of the words that Rei had told her…

"_You said you didn't love me…" Rei stared at Minako._

"_No… I said I was sorry…" Minako's voice was breaking…_

"_Well…" _

_Pause… _

_Rei looked into Minako's eyes. She had to swallow the lump in her throat just to be able to speak what was on her mind…_

"_I moved on…" _

And then Rei turned her back on her, leaving her in tears. Words never hurt as much…

_I have no reason to fight…_

Rei is her life and death.

She was her past and supposed to be her future.

But it was Rei who wanted to fight the past.

And Minako simply had no choice.

Aya is her life now. She may have partly lied to her, but that's to spare her girlfriend's feelings. She genuinely likes the actress, but comparing her to Rei wouldn't be fair.

She cannot spend the rest of her life waiting for Rei. It's too painful. If Rei wants to be free, then she will let her. That's how different Minako is from her past self. Venus was more selfish in the past. Minako of the present time wouldn't force her feelings on someone. Haruka is right at one point: she is still the same Venus of the Silver Millenium, but after so many lifetimes, she had evolved, just like the rest of them have.

_So why think of someone who isn't even here?_

Minako chastised herself. She had done enough 'mind-cheating' just by thinking about Rei, sometimes even envisioning her past intimate trysts with the senshi of fire in the Moon Kingdom…

She knew that despite her reluctance to let go, she has to move on, or there are other people other than her who will be hurt. And she's done hurting people. Look at where it got her with Rei…

_Back to square one…_

There are more pressing matters she should be worrying about anyway; Aya's jealousy of Rei, for one…

"What took you so long?" Haruka had that grin on her face; the grin that everytime Rei sees, she wanted to punch it off of her. Haruka stood by the door looking mighty glorious, with Michiru by her side. It looks like they were preparing to leave for somewhere. The two opened the door for her.

"Artemis did not annoy me fast enough." Rei gruffly replied. She felt tired and hungry. Getting away from the paparazzi wasn't easy. They tailed her everywhere she went, that her father's guards had to mislead them first before she safely reached the airport without disturbance.

"Well, we're heading downtown to get more food. We didn't realize Odango still eats like a pig, and we're running out of supplies." Haruka laughed.

"When will you learn to respect the Princess?" Michiru turned seriously at Haruka. The Neptunian had taught her girlfriend so many times about manners, but the racer just seems to purposely ignore.

Haruka and Rei exchanged looks, then burst out laughing at the same time. It was the first time in front of anyone that they shared a laugh. Michiru was amused; glad and amused.

"Gomenasai. Sometimes, it's still hard to believe that Usagi is Princess Serenity." Rei looked apologetically at Michiru.

"See you later then. We have to leave before it gets dark." Haruka walked past by Rei. Michiru gave Rei a hug first, before taking Haruka's hand, and left Rei. Left alone at the doorstep, Rei entered the wooden house. She immediately liked the cozy feeling as she stepped inside.

Then she realized she forgot to ask Michiru and Haruka as to where her room is supposed to be, if ever they reserved one for her since she made it clear she wasn't coming.

Thanks to Artemis…

That's when Makoto and Motoki descended from the stairs, and the former's face reflected her surprise and delight upon seeing Rei…

"Rei, you made it!" Makoto ran towards Rei and gave her a hug.

"Geez, we've only seen each other last week." Rei rolled her eyes in mockery, but couldn't help but smile.

"Everybody wants you here." Makoto pulled away and smiled back at Rei.

"I agree." Motoki then took his turn to give Rei a hug.

"I only see the two of you." Rei looks around to find the others, but the house seemed to quiet.

"I think Usagi is still outside with Mamoru. Ami is with Chibiusa in her room. Haruka and Michiru left. And Minako is somewhere around the… I really have no idea." Makoto paused before continuing. "And… Aya left hours ago to go back to Tokyo…" Makoto added carefully.

And Makoto could swear she saw a momentary flash of fire in Rei's eyes as Rei avoided looking at her…

Rei did not say anything. She merely stood quietly, processing the last part of the information. And she doesn't look very happy. She wanted to ask why Aya was there, but she knew the answer anyway.

"Uhm, do you need help with your things, Rei-chan?" Motoki breaks the priestess' silence. Like the senshis, he is aware of the Rei and Minako story. And sensing the building anxiety of the fire princess, a diversion seems to be in order.

"I'm okay. I didn't bring much. Thanks though." Rei forced a smile, and pushed the newly received information about Aya out of her head, at the same time, calming the jealousy, although she still wouldn't refer to it as that, inside her. Burning the whole house down wouldn't be the best idea to start her supposed reclusion from the paparazzi world.

"Are you sure? Because my muscles are in dire need of some serious work out." Motoki feigned seriousness as he raised his right arm to show off to Rei, and flexed his 'muscles'.

Makoto and Rei laughed.

"What?"

"You don't have that kind of muscles, honey." Makoto playfully pats Motoki's cheek. And Rei watched the sweet exchange between her friends in front of her, wishing deep inside that she could have that with someone…

Someone in particular…

"I find myself on the verge of vomiting just watching your 'yucky' public display of affection, so can you just tell me where my supposed room is? If ever there is one." Rei joked, hoping to get some rest soon.

"Upstairs, farthest to the right." Makoto answered.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Rei excused herself, climbed up the stairs, and proceeded to her right…

Rei reached the room pointed to by Makoto. She turned the knob and opened the door to an even cozier bedroom. A big smile formed in her face; her father maybe rich, she could live an affluent life if she wants to, but it's her choice to stay living humbly.

Though it doesn't hurt to taste the comforts of living once in a while…

The bed was very inviting. Traveling is not one of Rei's favorite things to do, but it's a consequence of her effort to escape from the paparazzi in Tokyo. And despite of her lack of enthusiasm in snow sports, it's hard not to think of her friends, probably having a good time here in Hokkaido, and it doesn't feel so good knowing that she's being left out, by her own fault…

The only traveling bag Rei was holding was left on the floor, and she headed to the bed, letting herself fall on her back, on top of the soft mattress, which is a thousand times better than her usual futon bed…

Then a familiar fragrance assaulted her senses. Unhappy that she has to be reminded of Minako's scent, she closed her eyes, trying to block every thought of her, and wishing she could just fall asleep and forget about Minako's 'girlfriend' being here…

Rei's eyes opened again. Sleep suddenly escaped her. As much as she wants to sleep and rest, her mind wouldn't let her. The presence of Minako's girlfriend in the resort, although she had left to go back to Tokyo, is causing an unsettling feeling in the pit of Rei's stomach. Especially the 'girlfriend' part…

She let out a deep breath…

_This is useless…_

She only met Aya once. They never had the chance to talk. And she never liked her; not one bit.

The priestess got up from the bed. This trip isn't going to be as relaxing as she intended it to be. Rei then picked up her bag and started taking her things out on the bed. She then picked up a towel. Taking her sweatshirt and jacket off, she tossed it on the bed, and headed to the other brown door to her right, which she presumed to be the bathroom…

Nothing sounds better right now than one hot shower…

While on the other side of that door…

A pair of eyes unclosed, and a head turned, expecting the entrance of the girlfriend who's not supposed to be back until the next day, as the door of the bathroom was slowly pulled open and closed, and the sound of footsteps entered. But before she could ask, the Venusian's jaw dropped, in surprise and in confusion, as a raven-haired priestess entered, looking lost in thought, her glassy eyes focused in space, that she did not even realize the presence of the naked Princess of Venus, currently soaking in the hot tub.

Before she could feel embarrassed, she wondered what was going on in Rei's mind, and why her eyes are looking so vacant and void. She knew something was bothering Rei, Minako didn't have to ask. She felt that natural urge to comfort Rei, to make her feel alright. But she couldn't find her voice to speak. It was a weird situation. What was Rei doing in Hokkaido in the first place? And how did she end up in Minako's rooms, of all the room in the house? She didn't even know that Rei changed her mind about coming.

Minako watched as Rei made her steps towards the tub, not really sure of what to do, whether to make her presence known, or let her find out herself. And in the middle of Minako's internal debate, that's when Rei actually looked up…

And Rei realized she wasn't alone…

And all of the color was drained from the Martian's face…

Minako was conflicted, whether to smile, or not to smile…

Rei stood frozen, staring at Minako, and unconsciously letting her eyes travel from Minako's lovely eyes…

To her luscious lips…

Her perfect jaw…

Her tempting neck…

Her flawless bare shoulders…

And---

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD…_

Minako was right before her eyes, sitting on the tub; her body covered only by the mass of bubbles… Rei almost choked of her own saliva…

"Gomenasai!" Rei bowed in apology quite a few times then mumbled some incoherent words which Minako didn't understand, except for the mention of Makoto's name, then Rei made a sudden turn, eager to get out, forgetting that she had closed the bathroom door after entering, by habit, and colliding against the door in the process…

The priestess fell on the cold floor on her back, with her forehead and nose as casualties of the collision…

"Reiko!" Minako jumped out of the tub by reflex and ran to Rei's side, forgetting herself that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Aww…" Rei held on to her nose, which fortunately wasn't broken. And when she felt Minako's hand touching her forehead, she almost jumped out of her skin…

"Are you okay?" Minako asked worriedly. Her continued touching brought the color back into Rei's face, more particularly the shade of red. Her touch sent electrical shocks throughout Rei's entire system…

And Rei then realized, that Minako was out of the tub, wearing nothing…

Minako wasn't wearing anything at all…

"Whow!" Rei immediately covered her eyes with her left hand, then jumped into her feet and stepped as far away from Minako. And Minako realized that she did, in fact, was before Rei in all her glory…

She calmly reached for the white towel from the nearby hanger…

Minako stood, as she was wrapping the towel around her body, her eyes remained fixed on Rei, who was looking rather funny trying to reach for the doorknob with her right hand, as her eyes are covered by her left hand. And after trying so hard, Rei just couldn't find the knob…

It was a very amusing scene…

"Need help?" Minako asked in a slightly playful tone. She was standing behind the panicking priestess.

"No no no!" Rei finally found the knob and keeps turning and pulling it. It just won't budge. Minako's mischievous nature suddenly took over, and a wide grin formed in her face. She just couldn't help it.

"You look so tensed…" Minako's voice sounded so sexy, the red in Rei's face turned even redder.

"What the hell is wrong with this door…" Rei mumbled to herself…

She then felt a warm body; Minako's body, pressed against her back. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to get out, and an unexplainable feeling coursed through every part of her body…

All of a sudden, even breathing becomes too much of a task…

Then she heard the door open, and Rei slowly uncovered her eyes, realizing one thing…

"You have to push, NOT pull…" Minako voiced it out for her…

Feeling the moment just turned to be her most embarrassing moment ever, Rei then rushed out of the door, picking all of her things from the bed as she ran out of the other door, and forcing Minako's voice and the memory of Minako in the hot tub out of her head…

Minako was left standing at the bathroom door, her arms crossed, and with a smile on her face.

She just can't stop teasing Rei. But just moments ago, she was thinking of letting her go. And slowly, the smile on her face was stripped away…

"You'll live." Ami giggled as she closed the refrigerator door and handed the icepack to Rei. She had checked Rei for concussions, but her friend seemed fine.

The two were occupying the kitchen counter.

"You shouldn't be laughing." Rei grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" Ami smiled. She then pulled the stool beside Rei and observed as her friend pressed the icepack against her forehead. As usual, the priestess is looking grumpy. Rei told Ami only a part of how her 'accident' happened, but did not elaborate on the details. Ami knew better than to pry. Rei will open up when she wants to.

But it's interesting enough to know that the said 'accident' happened inside Minako's bathroom…

"You should know that Minako-chan came here with Aya-san." Ami said softly, sounding very concerned.

Rei looked up at Ami, still icing her forehead. Normally, she would have been mad at Ami for starting a topic that she doesn't want to discuss. But it's Ami. She's one of the few people that Rei had opened up to. And she never regretted it.

"Makoto told me…" Rei almost inaudibly replied.

Rei really feels like she's trapped in a limbo right now. She would have not cared about Minako's new girlfriend. She never made a big deal out of the other girl Minako got involved with in the past: that American model, Elina Clark. But this thing with Aya is making her blood boil. It's giving her the urge to burn everything that gets in her way…

It threatens her.

"Would you have come if you knew?" Ami inquired.

"Probably not…" Rei sighed as she gave out her honest answer…

There was silence…

"Do you think you made a mistake, Rei-chan?"

"I've made so many…"

"I mean, do you ever regret letting Minako-chan go?"

Rei hesitated before answering…

"I don't know…"

"Can I tell you something?" Ami looked at her sincerely. The doctor may have been sitting on the sidelines in silence, but it doesn't mean that she's clueless. In fact, of all the other senshis, she's probably the one who can understand Rei's battle the most…

"Why not? We've started this whole drama already anyway." Rei joked to slightly lighten the situation.

"I know that Minako-chan hurt you. And it takes only one mistake to ruin one's trust. Maybe someday, you'll find someone else to replace her in your life, but… It wouldn't be the same. There will always be that special someone who will always have that special place in your heart… Sometimes, we don't admit it, because we don't want to deal with the reality of the pain that time may come that we would lose that person, more so when it wouldn't be the first time… But I think that sometimes, there's just that risk that is worth taking… Maybe this is one of those…"

Rei looked up to meet Ami's eyes…

"Don't think that I don't know how much you're hurting…" Ami looked meaningfully at Rei, as if reminding her that she had seen her shed a tear that first time Rei saw Minako with her girlfriend Aya when they were trapped at the mall…

"What I don't understand is the way I am feeling right now…" Rei admitted. Ami moved closer to her…

"I think the reason is plain and simple. You're still in love with her, Rei-chan… Your heart will always belong to her, and nothing would hurt as much than seeing the person you love the most, happily moving on with someone else…"

Rei fell silent for a while…

"Do you think she's happy?" Rei almost choked in her own words…

"I think she has the right to be." Ami purposely avoided answering the question. She isn't aware of how Minako actually feels for Aya, they seem fine, but the best way for Rei to know is not by asking Ami for her opinion. Rei should talk to Minako, and she's hoping that this talk would encourage her friend.

And again, Ami witnesses as tears welled-up on Rei's eyes, so she wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her fellow senshi for a hug. Rei did not say anything, and was glad that someone understands that she feels.

While at the door to the kitchen, Minako stopped on her tracks upon seeing Rei looking comfortable having Ami's arms around her…

Minako turned her back, and walked away…

Night… After dinner, Usagi and Mamoru retreated early to bed, and with a really mischievous look on the former's face, they entrusted their daughter to the care of one of the godmothers who didn't come with a date or boyfriend: Ami. Feeling very tired, Haruka also went to bed early. Motoki, who has to go back to Tokyo the next morning, went to bed earlier than everyone else.

So, gathered in front of the furnace in the living room were Michiru, who looks as if she's in deep thought while sitting on the couch and staring at the scrabble board in front of her; Ami, who's sitting on the carpeted floor with Chibiusa in her arms, is currently leading in the scrabble game; Minako, sitting across Michiru on the opposite couch, keeps looking around, and it's obvious that her heart isn't in the game at all; and Makoto, also on the floor, is sitting opposite Ami.

"This is really boring." Makoto sighed. Board games are not really her thing.

"You're just saying that because you're losing." Michiru teased. Ami giggled.

"Yeah right. Keep laughing, genius." Makoto joked at Ami, who slightly blushed at the attention.

Minako caught the look.

And that's when Rei entered the living room. She had just changed into her sleeping clothes, and Minako momentarily stared, before realizing that she might actually get caught ogling Rei. So she turned her attention back to the scrabble board.

Rei smiled at everyone, but when she turned to Minako, the latter didn't seem to pay attention, so she headed towards Ami, and reached for Chibiusa. Ami looked thankful after being unburdened of the now really heavy child.

"How's my baby girl?" Rei smiled fondly at her goddaughter and sat on the couch beside Michiru. Minako couldn't help but find the scene before her very adorable.

Chibiusa seemed to like being in Rei's arms, and she starts pulling the priestess' hair. Minako watched discreetly.

"You haven't been crashing on someone else's bathroom again, have you, Rei-chan?" Michiru teased without looking at Rei. Rei's eyes widened, while Minako slightly cringed…

Of all people, Minako had to mention that one little 'accident' to the Neptunian Princess of mischief, when she should have known that the innocent-looking artist/violinist is even sneakier that her girlfriend, Haruka.

Minako wanted to disappear in thin air as much as Rei…

Makoto's wide eyes are now focused on Rei, while Ami kept her cool, but was listening carefully. The doctor is still curious to know about the whole story…

"What?" Makoto just couldn't contain her curiosity.

"It was an accident." Rei tried hard to calm her voice. All the while, she kept avoiding Minako's eyes.

"I'm glad that you didn't get a concussion." Michiru smiled sweetly at Rei, which got Rei rolling her eyes. Michiru may have been quiet about the teasing all this time, but she's worse than Haruka when she's in the mood…

"Why would you have a concussion crashing at someone else's bathroom?" Makoto knew 'crashing' was a figure of speech. The frown formed in the chef's face.

"Well, she crashed, LITERALLY." Michiru and Ami giggled. Rei's blush was thankfully obscured by the dim light.

"Look, it was my fault…" Minako whispered, but loud enough for everybody to hear. Makoto almost snapped her neck upon turning her head to Minako's direction.

"It wasn't." Rei grumbled.

"You were in Minako's bathroom?" Makoto then turned her head at Rei's direction, looking dubious.

"It was your fault!" Rei growled at Makoto.

"What? How was it my fault? I'm not the pervert one sneaking into their ex-girlfriend's bathroom to take a peek!" Makoto howled back.

Ami, Michiru, and Chibiusa watched in amusement. Rei's face is the darker shade of red. Minako just wanted to see how Rei is going to react at the 'ex-girlfriend' part.

"Minako is not my ex-girlfriend. And I'm not a pervert!" Rei grit her teeth.

Minako was profusely blushing. She should have locked the bathroom and bedroom door in the first place. But how was she supposed to know that Rei would be dropping in on a chance?

"Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't doing any holy things in there, priestess." Makoto rolled her eyes.

Rei, for a split second, looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sure, she did enjoy looking at Minako's wet hair, beautiful face, and smooth, bare shoulders…

_Stop imagining, Rei!_

Rei had to stop recalling the images of Minako on that hot tub. Taking a cold shower is not something you want to do in a snow-covered resort…

"You gave me the wrong directions!" Rei instead blamed Makoto again.

"I told you to go right. What's so hard to understand?" Makoto crossed her arms.

"I went right, and you were wrong!"

"How could I be wrong?"

"Well, I ended up in Minako's bedroom!"

"But Minako's room is to the left." Makoto paused after thinking.

"No, it was at my right."

"Your right? I was talking about MY right!"

"What?"

"I even pointed to MY right!"

"You did? Well I didn't see it."

"How could you when your head is flying while imagining the heir to the throne of Venus?"

"Stop accusing me of such nonsense!"

"Stop throwing glances at her then, you're just proving my point." Makoto snorted. Rei and Minako then immediately turned their heads away from each other. They were, indeed, had been stealing glances…

Then a cute little giggle interrupted their banter. All heads turned to Chibiusa, and Rei and Makoto realized they had been acting silly…

Both Rei and Makoto laughed.

"Score." A victorious grin showed in Michiru's face. Ami looked up at the senshi of the sea, who had just played the word 'xenial' in the scrabble board.

"You scored higher than me?" Ami was surprised.

"Art and music are not the only things I'm good at, Ami-chan." Michiru slyly replied. Somehow, Rei didn't want to think what those other things could be…

"Hey, look at the time. I should go to bed." Makoto got up from the floor and headed to the direction of her room with Motoki.

"But it's still early." Ami doesn't look very glad that their game had to end soon.

"I feel really sleepy." Makoto fakes a yawn, then winks at Ami before she turned around and left.

Ami felt the burning of her cheeks. Rei rolled her eyes at Makoto's gesture. Minako had been observing Ami.

Michiru got up from her own seat.

"You're leaving too?" Ami looked up at Michiru.

"I'm finally ahead of you of a few points. If we go further, I'd lose. Goodnight ladies." Michiru smiled at them and headed to the bedroom she's sharing with Haruka.

Sitting silently in front of the furnace were Minako and Rei, opposite each other, and Ami, still on the floor.

"Maybe I should go to bed too." Ami got up and turned to Rei to get Chibiusa, but it seems like Chibiusa did not want to leave Rei's arms…

Ami and Rei looked at each other, as Chibiusa held on tight at Rei's hair.

"Uh-oh." Ami smiled at Rei. "She doesn't want to leave you." Ami and Rei chuckled. For a moment, Minako felt a little out of place…

"I guess she'll be sleeping with me tonight then."

"Would that be okay?" Ami sounded apologetic.

"Of course. Besides, I heard you've been taking of her the whole day." Rei smiled.

"Okay. Thanks, Rei-chan. Goodnight." Ami then turned to smile at Minako and said goodnight to her too, before climbing upstairs herself.

Then Minako and Rei stood silently, opposite each other, in front of the furnace…

Awkward…

"So, I should go to my room." Rei managed to chuck the words out.

"Me too." Minako smiled.

They then walked together, up the stairs, and upon reaching the top of the steps, they turned simultaneously at each other, and both blushed…

"Uh… Night…" Rei said in a rush, before turning to the direction of her room and walked as fast as she could. Minako was not even able to say goodnight to her.

The singer watched as Rei walked to her room and got inside…

And Rei wondered why she was so adamant to get away…

Rei closed her bedroom door, and as soon as she did, Chibiusa started crying… So the priestess tried every possible swaying, and singing different lullabye, but Chibiusa just wouldn't stop crying…

Now that's a big problem…

Rei thought of what to do. She couldn't knock at Usagi and Mamoru's door, God knows what those two are doing right now…

_Euuw… Don't even think about it Rei!_

She sighed… She didn't really want to disturb Ami…

Then there were knocks on her door…

And it was Minako…

Rei didn't know what to do after finding the singer at her door. Minako merely smiled at her, stepped inside, and took Chibiusa in her arms… Surprisingly, Chibiusa stopped crying…

"Wow, maybe you're right. Maybe she likes you better than me." Rei was glad that their goddaughter had stopped crying now.

"Still think that there's nothing likable about me?" Minako joked.

"You're not just likable…"

Pause… Then Rei realized she actually said it out loud. And so she stumbled with her words as she backpedaled.

"I mean… I thought you've gone to bed." Rei purposely changed the subject.

_Is it hot in here?_

Rei suddenly felt like she was suffocating in her room.

"I haven't. I heard Chibiusa crying, so I came over. I thought you need some help, since she didn't stop." Minako joked again.

The atmosphere finally had lightened between them…

"Oh, you don't think I can handle a baby?" Rei feigned offense.

"You think you can handle everything." Minako stated, as a matter of fact.

"I'm a senshi, of course I can."

"You are a typical Martian." Minako chuckled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Minako shrugged. She then turned her attention to Chibiusa who's in her arms, and started swaying so the baby would fall asleep…

Rei offered Minako to sit on the edge of her bed, and Minako accepted. Then sat side by side, as Minako tried her best to put Chibiusa to sleep.

Which wasn't very successful.

It's as if Chibiusa doesn't want to go to sleep at all. She just keeps looking back and forth Rei and Minako. Time passed by in silence. Both of them just enjoyed being at each other's company. Minako then kissed Chibiusa on the cheek, and gave her back to Rei, and got up from sitting on the bed.

"I think she's okay now." Minako smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, goodnight." Minako headed for the door, but before she could reach for the doorknob, Chibiusa started crying again, and Minako and Rei exchanged looks…

Minako walked back to take her in her arms again… And as expected, Chibiusa stopped crying.

"I guess she wants to stay with you then." Rei sighed.

"Looks like it."

"Can you handle her?"

"I think better than you can." Minako smiled.

"Great." Rei watched as Minako headed to the door for the second time, but as soon as it closed, she heard the baby cry again.

Rei stood frozen in front of her bedroom door…

_You have got to be kidding me…_

And Minako didn't have to knock. Rei had opened the door for her. And they stared at each other, knowing how to prevent Chibiusa from crying, but both reluctant to say it…

Rei took Chibiusa from Minako's arms. The priestess headed to bed, and climbed into the sheets with Chibiusa. Minako stood at the door for a while, looking hesitant, but eventually followed. Minako then joined Rei and Chibiusa in bed, and got under the sheets…

Silence…

Rei and Minako both lay on their sides, facing each other, on either side of Chibiusa…

"She's one mischievous little kid." Minako remarked. Then chuckled nervously.

"I wonder from which of her godmothers she inherited it from." Rei pointedly said.

"Haha…"

Pause…

"So… What made you change your mind about coming here?" Minako had been wanting to talk to Rei all day, you know, just to talk. But her conscience was preventing her. She felt guilty just talking to Rei…

But tonight, she has an excuse…

"Your 'friendly' paparazzi are still on to me." Rei replied. She wasn't blaming Minako for making her life public all of a sudden. And she made it known to the singer just by her tone.

"They're still not giving up on you? It's been days."

"For a moment there, I was glad that my father is the Senator." Rei smiled.

"He's not mad at me for the prolonged publicity of his only daughter?" Minako slightly pulled the covers up to warm Chibiusa.

"No. But he thinks you're good-looking." Rei said in a joking way, although it was true.

"Wow, that's really flattering. Is he the only one?" Minako asked audaciously. But she wanted to take the words back as soon as she said it. This is exactly why she should be feeling guilty about talking to Rei.

She keeps flirting with Rei, and Aya probably has a reason to get jealous…

Rei didn't answer. She just smiled, and was secretly enjoying spending some quiet time with Minako.

"How's your forehead?" Minako asked in concern.

Rei visibly blushed at being reminded of the bathroom incident…

"You're blushing." Minako teased.

"No I'm not." Rei said defensively.

"Sorry you had to see that." Minako was referring to herself, being naked, jumping out of the tub when trying to help Rei.

Rei knew exactly what Minako was referring to.

"I'm not sorry…" _Whoops… _"I mean, you shouldn't be… I was just, you know… Uhm…" Rei doesn't really know what she's talking about.

It was one of the few times Rei faltered with her words… And it was really adorable…

"You've never seen a naked woman before?" Minako tormented Rei. Rei's blush was even redder.

"What? Well…" There was a change in the pitch of Rei's voice. How many times to I have to say awkward?

"Trying to hide something, Rei?"

"No."

"So you haven't seen a woman naked?"

"Of course I have…" _You, in my Silver Millenium memories…_

Minako then stopped goading. She was just looking at Rei, the playful smile suddenly gone in her face. Rei wondered why the teasing had stopped. But she didn't ask, and just let herself get lost in Minako's chestnut brown eyes…

What Rei didn't know was that Minako was wondering who Rei had seen, and was trying so hard to stop herself from asking… Had Rei ever been in a relationship she wasn't aware of?

Minako did not say anything again. She just focused her attention back to Chibiusa, who's now falling asleep, and her small hand holding tight at Minako…

Morning…

Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Michiru and Haruka were gathered in the kitchen counter, having breakfast. Motoki had already left, being driven by Mamoru to the airport.

"So, Chibiusa is with Rei?" Usagi asked Ami, then yawned. The Princess is still feeling very sleepy.

"She didn't want to leave Rei." Ami smiled.

Beside Ami, Michiru was feeding Haruka, literally. Makoto couldn't help but grin at the way those two are when they are together. They're not even remotely afraid of letting people know how much they love each other…

"How about you two?" Makoto asked.

"What?" Haruka mumbled, while her mouth is still full with food.

"When are you going to have your own baby?" Makoto lifted her cup of tea and sip from it.

"Someday." Michiru smiled, then leaned closer to give Haruka a short kiss on the lips. Haruka smiled.

"Michiru's pretty conscious about her figure." Haruka teased.

"No I'm not. Well, it's a complicated process. And besides, you know about Hotaru. Haruka and I are her adoptive parents, and she's still a baby. Next year, she'll be coming back with Setsuna, and I still don't even know how to be a mother to her. I'm excited, but scared." Michiru admitted.

Setsuna, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, had brought the baby, Hotaru Tomoe, or Sailor Saturn, from another time to the present. It was hard to believe for the senshis at first, but then again they all are from the Silver Millenium. Nothing is impossible. The whole story about that other lifetime that they had to rescue Hotaru wasn't very clear. The outer senshis did not elaborate. The inner senshis has so many questions, but all of them went unanswered. Then they figured, maybe its better that way.

Presently, Setsuna had brought Hotaru to the United States with her. And next year, they are set to come back…

"You'll be a great mother." Haruka leaned closer to Michiru for another kiss, which was granted…

"I can't wait for Hotaru and Setsuna to come back. Then Chibiusa would have someone to play with!" Usagi exclaimed.

"They're both babies." Makoto frowned.

"So? They can still play." Usagi reasoned.

Ami seemed to have been thinking since the mention of Hotaru, the Princess of Saturn, the senshi of destruction…

"She destroyed planets before?" Ami asked no one in particular.

"Huh?" Makoto turned to Ami.

"Oh, uh… I didn't realize I said it out loud…" Ami smiled sheepishly.

"It's creepy, I know. But that is Sailor Saturn's purpose. She is the senshi of birth and ruin. She can only use her powers once, in each lifetime…" Haruka cleared it for Ami.

"Wow, I'm glad that she doesn't have to use her powers now." Makoto looked really relieved.

"Her element is Earth, right?" Ami turned to Michiru.

"Yes." Michiru nodded in confirmation.

Silence… All heads are turned to Ami's direction, waiting as to what she's going to say next…

"Why do you ask?" Michiru inquired.

"I'm just trying to figure out something." Ami took a bite of her bread.

"I should go get Chibiusa from Rei. She's probably hungry now." Usagi got up from her chair, and still yawning every now and then…

Upstairs, at Rei's bedroom…

Minako stirred, then opened her eyes. After trying to get used to the light, she blinked a few times, and her eyes found Rei, lying asleep opposite her, with Chibiusa separating the two of them…

And like so many times before, when she found any excuse to sleep on the same bed with Rei, and when she wakes up earlier, she stares at the priestess' face, memorizing every detail of her gorgeousness…

Then add Chibiusa. A smile made its way to Minako's face. She couldn't help it. Rei and Chibiusa are so cute. Minako reached for the celphone that she put at the bedside table before climbing to Rei's bed last night. She then turned it's camera on, and took Rei and Chibiusa's picture together…

It was endearing…

Minako stared at the picture…

Then she remembered that Aya will be coming back today.

She deleted it, and got up from bed. But before she left, she gazed longingly one last time at Rei, kissed her on the forehead, and left the bedroom…

Then Rei opened her eyes…

It was later after Usagi had taken Chibiusa that Rei decided to get out of her room. The kiss that Minako left in her forehead had lingered… It burned the memory into her mind, to add to her already vault-full of unforgettable ones…

Why does Minako have to do that?

Rei came down for some coffee before lunch, and almost everyone is outside. The priestess rather liked the fact that she's alone in the house. At least she'd have time to think…

Or so she thought…

Somebody sat down in front of her, and broke her reverie. It was Usagi. Princess Serenity currently look very frustrated, as she put a book down the table. Rei glanced at it… And she frowned…

"You're still reading that?" Rei motioned to the book, Archery for Dummies.

"Haruka-chan says I have to." Usagi pouted.

"It's a stupid book." Rei snorted.

"I agree… Will you just teach me archery, Rei-chan?" Usagi pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Rei shrugged.

"Come on! Ami's at the archery field with Michiru, Makoto and Haruka."

"I'm kind'a busy right now…" Rei contemplated before asking Usagi… "Where's Minako?" Rei pretended to sound casual.

"She's trying to learn how to snowboard again. Aya's pretty good." Usagi smiled.

Rei suddenly turned livid. She wasn't looking at Usagi, but Usagi could feel that Rei wasn't happy.

"She's uh… Aya's back from Tokyo." Usagi informed Rei.

Pause…

"Want to go try whipping Haruka's ass in archery?" Rei got up from her chair, and headed to the door. Usagi seemed surprised, but followed her friend.

"I do!" Usagi ran after Rei.

Well, turns out it wasn't that easy to beat Haruka in archery. If there's anyone who could, it would be Rei. Rei is the best senshi archer, after all. But teaching Usagi on how to handle the arrow, and giving her some tips about angles and stuff, did help a little bit.

"I'm surprised." Haruka sounded impressed, as Usagi almost hit the bullseye this time.

"Rei-chan is a very good teacher." Usagi grinned, and handed the arrow back to Michiru.

When Michiru tried to hit the target, a strong wind blew, making her bow stray really far away from the target. Michiru turned and narrowed her eyes at Haruka, who's standing at the back. Haruka merely grinned.

Ami saw the exchanged between Michiru and Haruka…

_Wind? _Ami thought…

Meanwhile, Aya and Minako had just finished their snowboarding lessons. They were now heading back to the main house, which is not very far away from the archery field. Minako had told Aya about Rei's arrival. The actress didn't seem very excited to see the priestess, but at least she tried to look civil.

"So, she's here, huh?"

"Aya, we've talked about this." Minako wished that this wouldn't turn out to be one of their arguments. She's tired about explaining to Aya that she's just friends with Rei.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't think too much about that tabloid nonsense. It's crap." Minako held Aya's hand to reassure her.

"Well, our relationship was revealed through the same tabloid nonsense." Aya pointed out.

"It's different. Aya, we're not going to start with this whole argument again, are we? Why do we have to let ourselves get affected by the stories conjured up by those people? It's a public life, but what we have, is something private. They know nothing about it." Minako looked sincerely at Aya.

Silence…

"You're right… I'm really sorry." Aya kissed Minako gently on the lips. Minako finally smiled.

The two entered the main house and headed to the covered veranda, overlooking the archery field where the other senshis are. They stood side by side, holding hands.

Aya then dropped the 'Rei issue' and moved on to something else…

"I talked to manager-san…" Aya opened up.

"Rika-san?"

"I was talking about your manager…" Aya softly spoke. Minako stared, as if knowing where the conversation was heading.

She had kept the last conversation she's had with her manager for a reason… Aya might not like it.

"You accepted projects in Hollywood…" Aya wasn't asking. She was informing her that she knows.

"I was planning to tell you… I was just waiting for the right time."

"It's okay, you know, I just… I just wished you told me sooner. That way I wouldn't have wasted my time fighting with you over that stupid tabloid rumor with Rei-san." Aya sighed.

"So… You're not angry at me for accepting that project?"

"Why would I be? It's professional growth. I would love to get to Hollywood someday. Although a long distance relationship would be really a struggle."

"We can work it out." Minako smiled.

"I know…" Aya smiled back, then leaned closer to kiss Minako again.

At the archery field… Haruka and Rei stood not so far away at the back, watching Michiru, Usagi, Ami and Makoto take turns.

"I heard Makoto misled you to Minako's bedroom yesterday." Haruka nudged Rei.

"And I'm shocked that you're the last one to tease me about it." Rei crossed her arms.

"Liked what you saw?" Haruka grinned.

"I didn't see anything." Rei's denial just fueled Haruka's need to taunt her.

"Come on. Minako was there…" Haruka nudged Rei again, and Rei hit Haruka back.

"Shut up, will you?"

"Why are you so cranky today? Okay, you've always been cranky, but you're crankier than usual." Haruka thought for a minute… "Let me guess, not happy that the girlfriend is back in Minako's arms?"

Rei felt the urge to melt down and boil the snow Haruka's stepping on that very instant, but controlled herself…

"If you must know, I don't see the competition." Haruka tried to sound reassuring, but rather, she turned out to be prying.

"Whatever."

"I don't like Aya, either."

"Well, don't let Minako know because I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it." Rei shakes her head as Usagi missed the bullseye again.

"Rei, you have to wake up." Haruka spoke seriously. Rei was surprised; Haruka just called her Rei.

"Did you just call me 'Rei'?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"You never called me by my first name."

"So?"

"It's just… Nothing." Rei looked amused. Then she turned her attention back to her other friends…

"Hey Rei, why don't you teach us how to do this again?" Makoto turned to them. She was holding the arrow and it seemed that she's not very good in archery either.

"Sure." Rei smiled, and walked towards them. Accepting the arrow from Makoto, she picked up a bow, and focused at the target they have been using. It was a few meters away, posted at a very tall wooden pole.

Michiru then joined Haruka behind.

And as Rei focused on the target, she felt her presence… Minako's presence. And at the corner of her eyes, she knew she couldn't be mistaken. Minako was standing at the veranda of the main house, TOO CLOSE with someone else… The priestess tried to get the distraction off her mind, but it's burning in a certain part of her brain. She could feel the burning feeling traveling to the veins of her eyes…

And she did not bother to try to control it.

Rei let go of her bow, realizing it was on fire, and as it hit the target, it burned the whole pole like a torch in the middle of the snow-covered field…

There was a rather loud gasp at the direction of the veranda, and Rei knew it wasn't coming from Minako.

And before the fire could burn the whole pole down, it was extinguished by water that came out of nowhere.

Ami was standing beside Rei, staring intently at the burned pole. Haruka and Michiru seemed to understand what just happened, while Makoto and Usagi are the only ones surprised… And Ami had the realization of her life…

_Earth…_

_Wind…_

_Fire…_

_Water…_

_Saturn controls Earth…_

_Uranus controls Wind…_

_Mars controls Fire…_

_Mercury controls Water…_

_Kami-sama, our elements did not disappear with our senshi abilities… The four basic elements without which life would not be possible…_

And for the rest of the day, Ami found herself being bombarded by questions from both Makoto and Usagi, about what just happened. While Minako found it hard to try to think of an excuse to explain to Aya what she saw at the archery field…

Minako wasn't happy that she had to lie to Aya again. Aya wouldn't believe her if she told her that Rei is the Princess of Mars who happened to have the power of fire, and that they are sailor soldiers. Aya, who lived in this same lifetime as them wouldn't have any memory of the time that Metaria tried to conquer Earth or of the sailor soldiers who fought her, as a consequence of the resetting that Usagi made, which, at the same time, brought the senshis back to life.

"What was that?" Minako found Rei back at the archery field, staring intently at the pole that she burned like a torch.

"What was what?" Rei seemed uncaring as she stuffed her hands inside her pockets.

"I'm not dumb, okay? I'm the only one who remembers the Silver Millenium clearly. I know you more than you know yourself... Look, I didn't really want to embarrass you. But there are only three reasons, and I mean three emotions that could spark off your element. Anger, hatred... And jealousy. So which was it, Rei?"

"If you know me that well, then why don't YOU tell me?" Rei turned away to avoid looking at Minako.

"I want to hear it from you." Minako grabbed Rei's right shoulder and forced her to turn around.

"Well, you won't." Rei still wouldn't turn to face her.

"You're jealous. You hate Aya, because I'm dating her, and you're jealous." Minako walked around Rei, and when Rei tried to avoid looking at her again, she stopped the priestess by holding her tight on both shoulders.

"Wow, you know me that well? Since when do you have psychic powers?" Rei mocked her.

"You're sarcasm isn't really helping, Rei."

"And this conversation is going nowhere."

"Why don't you just admit it? Why is it so hard for you to face how you really feel?"

"Shut up, Venus."

"If you're jealous, why don't you own up to it and stop being arrogant?"

"You're really annoying me."

"Because I'm really getting fed up with all this bullshit, Rei."

"I warned you."

"You're a coward, Rei."

And without warning, Rei lifted up her right hand and pulled at Minako's jacket, bringing the singer closer to her. Minako was surprised, and didn't have the chance to steer clear of Rei's lips, which were targeting her own... As their lips met, sending waves of burning sensation in both of their bodies, clouding more of Minako's mind, the singer didn't pull back. Instead, she found her own hands, holding on to Rei's front jacket, as if not wanting to pull away…

And when Rei did, as they both gasped for breath, they realized they were being watched.

Aya Nishida was standing at the same spot at the veranda where she and Minako were earlier that day… And when she ran away, Minako gave Rei one last look, and ran after her girlfriend…

Left standing at the archery field, Rei felt suddenly cold and alone…

Minako just left her to run after Aya…

And Rei could feel the sound of a heart breaking…

Hers…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I certainly would love to know what you think! = )_

_Somebody told me that long chapters aren't boring at all, so here it is…_

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy it!_


	10. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**CHAPTER 9 CONFESSIONS OF A BROKEN HEART**

She felt helpless…

Alone…

Lonely…

_Heartbroken?_

The hakama-clothed priestess leaned against the maple tree, outside the temple of the Hikawa Shrine, staring in space. It had been an hour since her students had left, and she was now officially alone at the shrine. That hadn't bothered her before. She even liked it better when there's no one around to interrupt her. Foretelling future events through the use of the sacred fire is one of her strongest suits, and when she's alone, she could have her peace of mind. Silence clears her head…

But this day seems to be one of the exceptions.

Days had gone by since she and the rest of her friends had returned from their trip to Hokkaido. To her relief, the ruckus about her and Minako had subsided. On her part, anyway. Minako remained in the center of all the attention, as it is rumored that she is leaving Japan soon, to start a career in Hollywood.

_She's leaving again…_

Rei couldn't believe it. Somehow, in the deep of her subconscious, she believed that Minako would never leave; that Minako would never leave HER, again…

The memory of her last encounter with Minako is just all too vivid. Venus kissed her back. Rei will never forget that kiss. In her momentary burst of courage, with all of her pent up emotions, she pulled Minako for a kiss, which, she can be sure, was returned with passion…

Only to be seen by Aya, Minako's girlfriend…

_She's still her girlfriend…_

As far as Rei knows. There's no news about their break-up. Although she isn't sure about what happened after the two had left the ski resort as soon as Aya caught them. Aya did not even stay to confront her, nor did Minako, to clear things up with her…

She messed it up…

_I shouldn't have kissed her…_

"I shouldn't have kissed her. I'm so stupid…" Rei whispered to herself.

"I didn't even know you had it in you." A voice which isn't Rei's made the priestess jump away from the maple tree. Only to find it was---

"Haruka… Why am I not surprised that it's you?" Rei growled at the racer.

"Maybe you're hoping that I'd show up." Haruka had just climbed the steps, and stopped in front of Rei, her arms crossed, and a smug smile plastered in her face.

"Why would I?" Rei arrogantly replied, and headed to the direction of the temple, with Haruka following her behind.

"You need a friend." Haruka knowingly said, making Rei stop on her tracks, but remained with her back turned on the senshi of wind. "So you kissed her, huh?" Haruka sounded with incredulity.

"You don't even know who I was talking about." Rei started walking again and upon reaching the steps to the temple, she turned around, and sat on the top step.

"Is there anyone you'd want to kiss other than Venus?" Haruka stared at Rei.

"Maybe." Rei tried to refute without much enthusiasm.

"I doubt it." Haruka then sat beside Rei.

In their silence, Haruka played with the wind. She let it blew gently from the East, then from the West, scattering the dried leaves Rei had swept aside a while ago…

"Stop it or you're cleaning everything later." Rei warned, and Haruka obliged. Not that she's scared of Rei. She's just not very domesticated.

"Aren't we grumpy today?" Haruka mocked her.

"Since when do you know that you can still control the wind?" Rei asked out of curiosity. Her own discovery of still being able to control the fire was accidental; she discovered it through a burst of feelings.

"I just know... It's very basic." Haruka shrugged.

"I still don't understand. We can still control our element while the others can't."

"It's not easy to explain. I just know that without the basic elements, there wouldn't be life. Hotaru is Earth, Ami is Water, you are Fire, and I am the Wind. As to how we came to be, it's beyond explanation. Like falling in love… I doubt that even Minako could explain that." Haruka turned to face Rei, who seemed to be listening intently, although looking away from Haruka.

Pause…

"What happened next? I mean, after you kissed her." Haruka asked curiously. Minako and Aya did not leave much explanation about leaving early. But she had a hunch, as they don't seem to be talking to each other as they usually are, from the time that they packed their things, and upon driving them to the airport.

"We got caught…" Rei was going to say 'by her girlfriend' next, but still couldn't seem to bear saying it.

"Did she kiss you back?" Haruka prodded. Rei slightly blushed at the memory.

"Well, yes…" Rei felt embarrassed, and avoided looking at Haruka.

"And you let her go?" Haruka then unintentionally had raised her voice in disbelief.

"I did not let her go. She's the one who left me to run after her… girlfriend." Rei stubbornly justified herself, and had a hard time getting out the 'girlfriend' part…

"Did you even bother to stop her?"

"So what, so she could reject me again?" The idea of being rejected was too scary for Rei. It was one too much. The first one depressed her too much…

"You know what? You were right. You are stupid." Haruka snorted, and rolled her eyes. Rei did not try to think of anything to counter her friend…

Haruka has perfectly driven the point home…

Meanwhile, at her hotel suite, Minako paced the living room back and forth, holding up to her ear the wireless telephone in her right hand. She had been burning the lines since twenty minutes ago, not to add her efforts last night, but despite her persistent calling, the person she's trying to reach just wouldn't give her the time of the day.

Not that she deserves it.

After listening to the fifth ring on the other line, it was just about time that Minako's patience ran out. Out of annoyance, and anger, of no one else but herself, she turned and threw the wireless to the direction of her bedroom door, almost hitting---

"Meeeoooooooww!"

Minako turned in surprise, but was able to regain her composure upon seeing that Artemis, her guardian, is fine. Although not looking very happy… The plushie then walked towards her, with a glare especially for her.

"I am quite sure that a telephone was not intended to be a murder weapon." Artemis remarked, while his plushie little heart is still pouncing against his tiny little plushie chest.

"Gomenasai…" Minako wasn't looking at Artemis upon apologizing, but she does sound sincere, so the guardian decided to let it go. He can find other ways to make Minako make it up to him.

Venus then sat on her living room couch, looking at the direction of her glass-paneled window, of which curtains were pulled open to reveal the gorgeous scenery of the city of Tokyo…

But that didn't help ease the anxiety she's feeling.

She tried to talk to Aya, to explain what she saw between her and Rei. But the actress tried every possible way to avoid her. It's been days, and Aya's celphone is still on voicemail. Even her landline phone went unanswered.

And all because of that one amazing kiss with Rei…

The kiss that haunts her every night…

The kiss that marked its memory to her very soul…

The kiss that she returned…

_Which I shouldn't have…_

She is in a relationship with Aya. They had just made up; she had just convinced Aya that Rei wasn't a threat; that the photo on the front page of the tabloid was just a lucky shot by the paparazzi. And yet Minako broke Aya's trust, by kissing Rei…

_Stop thinking about it, Minako…_

She had to stop thinking about that kiss; about how good it was; about how right it felt…

_Because it wasn't right…_

"Get the hint, Princess…" Artemis had been observing his charge. He knew who she had been calling. But the leader of the senshi just wouldn't give up. People hide because they don't want to be found. But Venus is very persistent.

"What hint?" Minako growled at Artemis, whose opinion was not even asked.

"That Nishida-san does not want to talk to you."

"But she has to give me a chance to explain. We need to talk." Minako reasoned out.

"So you could lie to her again?" Artemis pointedly said. A glare was then thrown at his direction, one that did not even scare him.

For a stuff toy, Artemis knows too much…

"She's still my girlfriend."

"Maybe not."

"We're not officially over."

"You officially ended it just by kissing Mars, which, you have to admit, you liked WAY TOO MUCH." Artemis rolled his eyes. It was too late for him to avoid the pillow which was thrown at him…

While Artemis was nursing his painful head in silence, Minako remained staring in space, thinking about Aya, and at the same time, thinking about Rei…

_Rei's soft, fiery lips…_

"You sure are defensive…" Artemis squeaked it out.

"You sure are nosey." Minako replied.

"You should talk to Mars."

"Things are already bad between me and Aya. I don't think calling Rei would help."

"You're only calling Nishida-san because you feel guilty, not because you want to."

"Aya is my girlfriend. Don't ask me to choose Rei."

"Why not? She kissed you."

"It's just a kiss…"

"A kiss has to mean something…"

"Well, if it does mean anything, Rei has a strange way of showing it…" Minako said dismissively and headed to her bedroom to prepare for a show that she will be guesting at.

"It's quite ironic." Artemis followed her, and Minako stopped at the door to her bedroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're fighting for Nishida-san, yet you gave up on Mars."

Minako let out a deep breath, and ignored Artemis. She closed her bedroom door.

If that kiss means something to Rei, then the priestess should have at least called. But it's as if she has no care in the world at all. Rei did not even stop her from pursuing Aya…

"Cheers!" Haruka raised her glass of white wine with a grin. Rei and Ami exchanged looks. The three are occupying a VIP seat at a very crowded club in the center of Tokyo. Rei, who was forced by Haruka to go out that night, just couldn't interpose any objection, since she's practically without energy these days. She had joined the racer in her yellow Porsche, and picked up Ami at her clinic, which surprised the doctor. Ami, who isn't a very social person, couldn't say no to Haruka either, because she wasn't given a choice in the first place. Haruka then drove them to this suffocating club, bottles of drink ready on their table. And Haruka felt free in pouring their glasses full…

"Cheers? To what?" Rei sulked in her seat opposite Haruka.

"I have to work early tomorrow." Ami tried to reason out to avoid drinking. She never liked liquors. During Usagi's bridal shower, she got drunk for the first time, after only a few shots of tequila. And while at the state of being drunk, she almost exposed her greatest secret about one particular senshi; the senshi of thunder and courage…

And Ami never tried it again since then.

"Come on Ami, don't be such a party pooper." Haruka nudged Ami and handed her her glass. Reluctantly, Ami accepted, but turned to Rei for help. Rei didn't have to be forced. Haruka wouldn't leave her alone anyway. Besides, it seems like for a moment, the senshi of fire wanted to forget…

"Rei-chan?" Ami was surprised that Rei took a gulp of her glass of white wine…

"Don't force Ami to drink." Rei told Haruka, who did not say anything in return. The racer merely smiled, and sipped from her glass. Ami looked relieved that she didn't have to drink.

"Are you even allowed to get drunk?" Ami stared in disbelief at the priestess.

"It would be an embarrassment if I do get drunk… But for now, I'm just drinking." Rei took a sip again. Haruka observes her friend attentively. Ami watched Rei as well, knowing that Rei was drinking, exactly for the purpose of getting drunk. Although it's her belief that it's Haruka who convinced Rei to.

"Why didn't you invite Mako-chan? Or Usagi-chan? I think they would enjoy this place more than I." Ami wasn't even able to put her patients' charts in order as she was taken away by her friends too fast, too soon.

"Well, the reason is simple. Your power balances that of Rei's. We don't want our dear senshi of fire burning the whole club down with us, do you? I'm sure Michiru wouldn't be happy if I die. Hotaru is still very small. And I haven't even proposed!" Haruka mocked Rei.

"I'm fire and passion incarnate, not a pyromaniac." Rei looked annoyed. She emptied her glass of wine after just a few sips, and poured her glass full again. Haruka and Ami exchanged looks.

"Well, just in case." Haruka, who was intrigued at the way Rei is drinking wine as if its water, realized that she should be watching out…

Rei would be drunk faster than she's expecting.

Ami did not ask further questions. But she can understand what Haruka is trying to prevent. Liquor, to her opinion, is some form of truth serum. And if Rei gets drunk, would only be revealing her true feelings at the moment…

Like what happened to that pole during their archery target practice…

Rei was jealous, and probably angry…

And it's all because of Minako…

Minako had just finished taping a show, and was heading out of the studio building in disguise of her usual baseball cap and sunglasses. And upon her exit, saw a familiar limousine parked in front of the building, which was about to leave. The singer then walked in a faster pace, and reached for the left door of the passenger side of the limousine, pulled it open, and went inside, to the surprise of the actress already there…

Aya's surprised look turned into a stoic one, upon realizing who the daring hitcher was…

"Where have you been hiding?" Minako asked the actress, who was now looking away from her. The actress was trying to focus her attention ahead.

"I have no reason to hide." It's hard to say whether Aya was bitter or angry. She just sounds indifferent…

"We need to talk."

"We do?" Aya sarcastically replied. Minako braced herself. Aya is definitely angry.

"Aya…"

"I didn't think we have to. What I saw perfectly explained everything. It's crystal clear…" Aya turned her accusing eyes at Minako.

"What you saw was a mistake."

Aya let out a sour laugh… Minako tried to think of what else to say, to at least lessen her girlfriend's anger, or jealousy. But it's hard. Especially when that would, in effect, force you to lie…

"I should have seen it from the beginning…" Aya shakes her head, disappointed of herself. "Or at least from that time your photo with her was published." Aya reminded herself of the photo that she was jealous of.

Minako never looked at her that way.

And she was absolutely jealous.

But Minako assured her that Rei-san was just a friend.

And because she has feelings for the singer, and because she wants to, Aya believed her…

Only to be rudely awakened by a passionate kiss with Rei-san that she had to witness…

A tear fell from Aya's eyes. Minako wanted to reach for her and wipe her tears, but knew that such act wouldn't be welcomed. So the singer watched, her heart breaking at the pain she had caused. Aya hastily wiped her own tears with her right hand…

"There's nothing going on between me and Rei."

"You kissed her, Mina." Aya's voice trembled.

"No. She kissed me. There's a difference."

"You kissed her back… And you didn't pull away. You didn't want to."

"I was wrong…"

Silence…

"I'm sorry. I hurt you and that wasn't my intention. For a while there, I betrayed you. I'll never find any justification for my act, but… Haven't you had a time in your life that you had a little crush with your bestfriend?" Minako tried to joke, while utterly failed…

It wasn't even a bit funny.

"She wasn't just a crush…" Aya turned to look straight into Minako's eyes, and Minako just couldn't look back at her without feeling guilty.

Minako looked away…

"Your song 'Romance', it was written for her." Aya stated as a matter of fact.

"It's an old song."

"It was written for her, wasn't it? And all your other songs, those were for her."

"Aya…"

"I don't even have to ask."

"You're making conclusions out of the songs I wrote? I wrote those before we were together, before I even knew you existed." And Minako's celphone rings… She looks to see who it was but realizes it was just Haruka, who has a very GREAT timing… Minako let out a sigh of frustration and cancelled the call. But before she could start talking to Aya again, it rings again, and she cancelled.

Then it rings again. Aya seemed very annoyed.

"Get it." Aya grumpily said. And Minako was forced to take the call.

Minako sighed.

"What?" Minako growled at the person on the other line.

"_Whow, is this that period of the month?" _Haruka slurred. The racer, who's currently in a drunken state, is sitting behind the wheel of her yellow Porsche, with Ami beside her, and Rei, well, she's somewhere, 'asleep'…

"Can I just call you later? This is a really BAD time." Minako emphasized, to make sure that the senshi of wind gets the point.

"_You're not the only one having a bad time, Aino. For your information---" _Haruka rolled her eyes. And she was interrupted.

"We'll talk later." Minako said dismissively and hang up. She turned to Aya, who's looking at her, waiting impatiently for her to finish defending herself…

Or maybe waiting for her to get out of the limousine.

But Minako didn't care. All she wants was for Aya to forgive her. But it seems all too impossible now.

"You maybe able to fool other people, but you have to stop fooling yourself. Your latest song, Love and Passion, it's still about her. I wouldn't have guessed, but when your manager called her Mars Reiko, I knew there was something about her. Then I remembered the name of your second album, Venusian Princess... And it all started to make sense. It couldn't be just coincidence. Rei-san was Passion, and you are Love. You're singing for her, Mina. You always have been."

"It's you I am with now."

And Minako's phone rings again…

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Will you just answer the phone?"

Which Minako did.

"Damn it, what part of 'calling you later' don't you understand?" Minako growled loudly at Haruka, who almost jumped out of the driver's seat in surprise.

"_I didn't know you're so feisty." _Haruka teased.

"DON'T call me again. Or you'll see the end of it." Minako warned, and was about to hang up for the second time, when Haruka spoke.

"_Rei passed out in my backseat." _Haruka explained and waited for Minako's answer. Minako looked surprised, and worried, Aya noticed. Minako gave Aya a brief look, confused as to what to do.

Then realized that Rei is not one of her concerns right now.

"So, why call me?" Minako castigated Haruka.

"_You know, I'm starting to think that Rei is rubbing off on you. I liked you better when you were acting like the Venusian you're supposed to be. Peace-loving, and---"_

"Are you finished talking? Because I have more important things to do than talk to a drunken racer."

"_Fine. Do whatever you want to do then. I don't think I can drive, but I trust that Ami can handle the Porsche." _Haruka was going to hang up, only to be stopped by Minako…

"What?"

"_Changed your mind?" _Haruka grinned.

"Is Ami drunk?"

"_Of course not. She barely touched the wine glass."_

"Where are you?"

"_I thought you're busy. I just told you, Ami is not drunk. I think we can handle it from here."_

"Just tell me where you are."

"_Fusion…"_

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be there." Minako hang up. She then turned in frustration at Aya, who knew that she was going to leave.

"Is that Rei-san?"

"No. It's my friend Haruka who is close to endangering the citizens of Tokyo by driving her sports car. She's really drunk."

"Go."

"Aya…"

"I just have to know something."

"You can ask me now."

Pause…

"Do you care about me?" Aya made sure to look deep into Minako's eyes.

"I do."

"Do you love me?"

Pause...

"See? It's not me who you love. If you do, you would have decided against leaving. I would have been enough reason for you to turn down that project abroad."

"I thought you understood. It's a career move."

"Well, that's what I thought… But we both know that you're just running away from something… Or someone…"

Aya and Minako locked eyes for a moment. The singer looked sorry, Minako really doesn't want to leave, but the idea of a drunk Haruka with an unconscious Rei at the back of a Porsche driven by a doctor who's never driven a sports car in her life just doesn't sit very well with Minako…

So she left the limousine…

Outside the club, Fusion… Haruka, looking quite tipsy, is currently drumming her fingers on the wheel of her yellow Porsche, parked in front of the club, while Ami sat worriedly beside her, throwing glances at their other friend, who passed out in the backseat of the sports car…

A cab stops behind them, and a disguised Minako Aino came out, heading towards their direction. Upon seeing the singer from the rear view mirror, a drunken grin formed in the racer's face. Just in time for Minako to see, who stopped beside the driver's seat, her arms crossed, and not looking very impressed…

She saw Rei who was strapped sitting, and sleeping soundly at the backseat. Minako let herself stare for a while, before turning a glare at Haruka…

"Move." The leader of the senshi authoritatively ordered Haruka, who did not make any effort.

"What?"

"Get out of the driver's seat, Haruka."

"No way. I'm not letting you drive my Porsche."

"You were going to let Ami drive."

"It was a lie. Michiru never even got to drive my Porsche."

"Not because you don't let her. It's because she didn't like the fact that riding your car messes up her perfect hair. Get off the driver's seat. NOW."

"I don't want to."

"I'm calling Michiru."

"Wait! Fine, you drive."

"Scared of your girlfriend? Wuss."

"You little brute..." Haruka transferred from the driver's seat to the backseat beside Rei, and glared at the rearview mirror as the singer took her former throne.

Minako then pulled her seatbelt, glanced at Rei from the rearview mirror, took her sunglasses off, and ignored Haruka's frown, and turned the keys, jolting the sports car out of its parking space, as the Venusian drove like a lunatic in the highway…

Minako is even worse than Haruka… Ami held on tight to the dashboard, while Haruka feared for her life…

"What the hell?!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs. Minako rolled her eyes at the reaction she got. The baseball cap she's wearing was blown off her head.

The singer did not answer, but held on tight to the steering wheel. Ami silently prayed that they would get home alive…

"Watch out! Watch out! Holy shit!" Haruka's eyes widened as she saw the two big headlights heading towards them. Minako steered the sports car just in time, fortunately avoiding a collision that would have killed them in impact.

Haruka and Ami let out a sigh of relief…

"Stop the car, stop the car! I'm driving!" Haruka tried to mask her trembling voice, but Minako only grinned at the fear the senshi of wind is trying to hide.

"If you weren't drunk, I would have let you!"

"I'm not drunk! I just had a few drinks!"

"Few?! Really?!" Minako screamed with sarcasm.

"I'm not lying!"

"Ami, is Haruka drunk?" Minako asked the Mercurian without turning to look at her. Ami turned her head at Haruka, looking apologetic, then answered.

"Well, yes… I'm pretty sure her alcohol level is above the legal limit. She was competing with Rei-chan---"

"Ami!" Haruka couldn't believe Ami just sold her out.

"How much did she drink?"

"They emptied two bottles of white wine…"

"You got Rei drunk?!"

"She wanted to!"

"And you allowed her?!"

"Look, she's really feeling miserable lately, 'coz as I heard, you broke her heart again, okay?! I think she's allowed to try to forget the pain even for a while!"

Minako's eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched, and she steered the car sharply, not to avoid another possible collision, but to purposely scare the racer out of her wits.

"Whow! Will you stop driving like ME?! You're a singer, not a race car driver!" Haruka covered her eyes, and held Rei with her other hand to make sure that her friend wouldn't be thrown out of her convertible.

"Will you stop whining like a baby?!" Minako sharply steered the car again. Ami swallowed her own saliva…

"You're taking this personally!"

"Because it's personal! You don't know what happened, so keep your nose out of my relationship with Reiko!"

"Last time I checked, there was none! You left her to run after your girlfriend!"

Minako steered the car again, purposely. Haruka held on tight.

"You really are trying to kill us!"

"Wrong! Just YOU!" Minako stepped on the gas, driving even faster. Haruka could only hope that she'd be able to reach Michiru in one piece tonight…

Eventually, they reached the mansion Michiru and Haruka are sharing, and as soon as the sports car stops, Haruka jumps out of the backseat and runs towards the house, just in time that Michiru opens the door. The racer then runs past her girlfriend, to Michiru's confusion, and up to their second floor bedroom.

Frowning, Michiru turned her attention to Minako, who was still sitting at the driver's seat of her lover's Porsche, with Ami beside her, and Rei, strapped unconscious at the back seat. Her eyebrows contort in suspicion…

"What happened?" Michiru asked as she approached her friend, and was surprised that Haruka let Minako drive.

"I hope you don't mind. I purposely scared the daylights out of your girlfriend to teach her a lesson." Minako turned to Michiru.

"Lesson?" Michiru asked curiously.

"I think the backseat explains everything."

Michiru turned to look at Rei, still sleeping soundly at the backseat. When Haruka ran past her, she smelled the familiar smell of liquor. Michiru shakes her head…

"I think you scared her alright." Michiru laughed, along with Minako.

"I'll bring the car back tomorrow, okay? I'm driving both Ami and Reiko home."

"Reiko, huh?" Michiru looked amused.

A blush became visible in Minako's face…

"Sure, no problem." Michiru continued, realizing that Minako was embarrassed enough already.

"Haruka wouldn't mind?"

"I think she's too terrified of you right now to even have the guts to object."

"Thanks. See you around, Michiru."

"You take care of your Reiko." The Neptunian teased.

"It's slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to call her that."

"Right." Michiru winked at her, making Minako blush even more. "Drive safely."

"I'll try not to scare Ami again." Minako waved at Michiru before pulling off the parking area.

The rest of drive was slower, and safer, as Ami thought. Minako seemed to have purposely drove like that as payback, after Haruka allowed Rei to get drunk to the point of passing out at the backseat of the yellow convertible.

Minako pulled up in front of Ami's suburban home…

And before Ami could get out of the car, Minako spoke…

"I've always been jealous of your friendship with Rei…" Minako admitted, then turned her head to look at Ami. Ami looked surprised.

"What?"

"She tells you everything…"

"That's what friends do…" Ami justified.

"She never did that with me…" A sad smile crossed Minako's face.

"It's because you're more than just a friend, Minako-chan." Ami sounds reassuring.

"My relationship with Rei is a little too gray right now. We're not lovers, we're not even friends…"

Silence… Minako contemplated the next question she was going to ask. She knew the answer already, but she just had to make sure. It keeps bugging her…

"Were you ever attracted to Rei?"

Ami's face turned so red, Minako could see it even there's not much light outside except the light coming from the Moon.

Minako let out a hearty laugh…

"So it wasn't Rei?" Minako confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Ami's face is still beet red. For the first time that day, a genuine smile formed in her face…

"But it's another senshi, right? A taller one. Someone who's really good at cooking and very artistic---"

"Minako-chan…"

"I know how it feels like, loving someone from a distance…"

"I didn't want anyone to know…"

"I'm not gonna tell… But do you want to spend another lifetime hiding? It's worse than dying. Of course I would know. I can't even keep track of how many times I died already." Minako joked…

Ami looked back at her, while her mind traveled to think of that one senshi who's probably happy being with someone else right now…

"Please take care of Rei-chan…" Ami then got out of the car.

"I was going to ask the same thing from you."

"She needs you more than I." Ami replied.

"I'm leaving in two days, Ami."

"You're leaving again?" Ami turned to her in disbelief.

"It's a career move."

"But what about Rei-chan? And I thought you're with Aya-san?"

"Aya and I are over, as I obviously have a problem. And Rei will survive."

"What if she wants you to stay?"

"Does she?"

"Will you stay if she asks you to?"

"In a heartbeat… Goodnight, Ami."

It wasn't an easy task assisting, or more like holding up a priestess upright so she wouldn't hit the ground face first, while climbing up the unending steps to the Hikawa Shrine. It would have been faster if she could carry Rei, who's half asleep and really drunk, but the priestess, although of her size, was slightly heavier than her.

Eventually reaching their destination, Minako tried to search for the keys to the very modest house for the priestess of the shrine, inside Rei's pocket. And upon finding it, immediately opened the door, and led Rei straight to her room, and to her futon bed.

The only question now is whether to change Rei's stinky clothes, which smells like alcohol and cigarettes combined…

_Really, Haruka?_

The singer silently cursed Haruka for dragging Rei into that bar and for getting her drunk. She's a good friend, but Minako's not very fond of her party ways. She couldn't even understand why Rei let herself be swayed. Normally, she wouldn't.

So Minako sat there, staring at Rei, sleeping beautifully on her futon bed, contemplating, and gathering all of her courage to undress her, after getting some clothes from Rei's closet for the priestess, and also for her to wear…

"Don't get way over your head and think that I'm taking advantage." Minako told Rei, whom she was sure wasn't hearing anything, as she looks to have fallen into deep slumber.

She felt as if her tongue got caught up in her throat, and cleared it…

_This isn't going to be easy…_

Minako sighed…

_Tonight is going to be a very long night… _

The following morning, at Ami's part of the city… The doctor just finished her morning routine, and when she was about to leave, the phone started ringing. Apprehensive, as she had the feeling as to who the caller was, Ami reluctantly approached her telephone stand, and answered the telephone on the fourth ring…

And she was right…

"Hello?"

"_Hey, I'm introducing my new line of desserts today. Want to come over the restaurant for lunch?" _It was Makoto's cheery voice on the other line.

Ami sighed…

The conversation with Minako last night was unexpected. She didn't realize that the Princess of Venus could read her. She then wondered whether she was being too transparent; that certainly wasn't the plan. She never wanted anyone to know, or to notice, that her feelings for one of their friends is more than just platonic…

It's a feeling she tried so hard to suppress. Unlike Rei and Minako, and Haruka and Michiru, she and Makoto never had the same kind of romantic relationship during the Silver Millenium. None of their memories suggested that they had been romantically linked whatsoever. And it was only in this lifetime, as far as Ami could remember, that she began to have this sort of feelings for her chef friend…

_And it's not right…_

Makoto is married. And Ami, well, although she had been out on a few dates, never really found anyone that would interest her as much. She's had these feelings for Makoto for quite a long time now, and still, she was contented just watching from the sidelines…

Risking her friendship with the chef is not something she's ready to do, in other words, she's scared of rejection and failure.

That's why she could understand Rei…

"_Ami?"_

Ami didn't realize she's still on the line with Makoto. Slightly blushing, though her friend couldn't see it, the doctor felt slightly embarrassed, but managed to fake amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"_Would lunch time at my restaurant be okay?" _Makoto sounded hopeful. But, as much as Ami wanted to be there, there's just something inside her that tells her otherwise…

"Uhm… Rain check? I think I'll be really busy at the clinic today." Ami lied.

"_Is that so? Where will you be eating then? I can bring you something. I'd be having lunch alone myself anyway, since Motoki is out of town. We can eat lunch together." _

"I don't know. I can't be sure if I'll be at the clinic---"

"_I thought you'll be busy AT the clinic?" _Makoto sounded confused.

"Yes, but there are other things that I need to do."

Silence… Somehow, Makoto could feel that Ami is hiding something, but couldn't put a finger on it. Ami, on the other hand, was just trying to avoid spending as much time with Makoto as they used to do, since it's not helping her with the moving on part at all…

_Well, I can't be single forever…_

And she certainly couldn't ruin a relationship. That would be selfish…

"I have to go." It was Ami's implied goodbye.

"_Oh, uh, okay…"_

"Goodbye, Mako-chan…"

"_Bye…"_

And when they hung up, Ami's last words just couldn't stop bothering Makoto. That goodbye part sounded so… final.

Hikawa Shrine…

The priestess on the right side of the futon bed shifted. She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sunlight coming from outside. And she realized it's finally morning, and was a bit surprised that she even made it home…

The last thing she could remember was being at a club last night with Haruka and Ami. How she got home? She's about to find out…

Rei heard footsteps, which surprised her and made her nervous at the same time, since she's living alone at the shrine and her students only arrive usually at 8 in the morning everyday…

So she lay there, vigilant, listened as the footsteps came nearer, and Rei prepared herself for whoever it was… Who could be prowling around in her room at that time in the morning? The sound was coming from the direction of the bathroom heading to her bedroom, when finally, she realized it was---

"Minako?" Rei got up slowly from the bed, pain shooting to her head as the effect of the alcohol reminded her of the stupidity she did last night.

"You're finally awake. I got to go." Minako gave her a brief look. She sounded a bit cold, which bothered Rei, considering the kiss that they shared the last time they saw each other. But Rei decided to ignore it and got up from bed and followed Minako, who heading out of the door.

"Well, can't you stay for breakfast?" Rei held her painful head. She's never drinking again…

"No." Minako increased her pace, realizing that Rei is following her.

"Coffee?" Rei tried to sound casual. But this is really awkward… She has no idea why Minako was there, but she didn't really care. All Rei knew is that seeing Minako in the morning is something she wants to experience everyday…

"You were being irresponsible last night Mars. That wasn't like you." Minako walked down the steps of the main house.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come over. Why are you so mad?" Rei frowned as Minako turned around to face her.

"I'm mad at you because you're clueless and you're stupid and arrogant and selfish and---"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Why did you kiss me at the ski resort, Mars?"

Rei was blushing.

"You wouldn't stop talking and I wanted you to shut up." Rei mumbled.

"Really mature. You can't just go on kissing people for nothing."

"Well, you did shut up." Rei rolled her eyes.

"My girlfriend broke up with me because of you."

"What?" Rei almost smiled.

"Why are you ruining my life, Mars? Don't you want me to be happy?"

Just the right words to say to ignite Rei's fire. Rei felt the fire in her veins again, but calmed herself. But she certainly wasn't looking very happy.

"What? How can you say that?"

"Because that's what you're doing!"

"I'm doing no such thing! Don't you dare go on accusing me of not wanting you to be happy because as I remember clearly, I let you break my heart and I let you go when you wanted me to, even if it hurts like hell!"

Minako didn't seem a bit scared by Rei's burst of anger.

"So why did you really kiss me? You said you moved on so I'm trying to do the same. What's with all the jealous rage, the burning of everything that gets in your way? Does it mean anything to you?"

"What if it does?"

"Do you plan to do anything about it?"

"Why?"

"At least you have to try to be decent and not keep me guessing. I'm not a psychic."

Pause...

"It's either you still love me or you don't. Is that so hard to say?"

"So you could run away again and hide, only to make me go through those years of hell again and then come back when I'm just about finished picking up the pieces of my heart that you broke? Do you have any idea how painful that is? I wanted to die!"

"Why do we keep coming back to that?"

"Because you're so good at running away. Isn't that what you're about to do? You're leaving again tomorrow, aren't you? You have so much going on here, but still, you want to leave."

"Well, you never really gave me a reason to stay."

"Then go! Go and don't ever come back!" Rei screamed her heart out, then turned around and walked back to the house.

Minako watched her walk away; she wanted to retaliate. She felt the urge to punch Rei, or maybe slap her; anything that would snap the sense back into the head of this really stubborn priestess. But she's tired; she's really tired of trying to make up for the mistakes she had done… So she walked away. Maybe there was nothing to fight for; maybe there's no more trust left…

_Maybe I should just go and never come back…_

"Thanks for driving the Porsche back." Michiru smiled at Minako, then sipped from her cup of tea, as they sat opposite each other at the second floor veranda of the mansion the former is sharing with her girlfriend Haruka…

"Don't thank me. I felt the urge to crash it on the way here just for the purpose of breaking Haruka's heart." Minako joked, and Michiru laughed.

"That would have been really interesting to see."

Silence…

"How's Rei-chan?"

"Raving mad."

"Why?"

"I pissed her off, as usual. She told me to never come back."

"What does it take to make someone who loves you so much to say that?"

"If you love someone, you don't tell them to get lost. You tell them to stay. Maybe Rei and I lost it. Maybe there's no more reason to stay." Minako was looking at nothing in particular. She stared in space, pondering about the last words Rei had told her…

And it really hurts…

And Michiru noticed…

"Isn't there?" Michiru looked knowingly at Minako, who turned to see that her friend had been observing her.

"Rei is the only reason why I came back, Michiru."

"I know… And you're leaving again, and also, because of her."

"I have to. It's too painful being here."

"Don't you think you're being selfish?" Michiru pointedly asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that you are not the only one who's hurting."

Pause…

"I think you need to ask yourself something, Minako-chan… Are you really done fighting for all the lifetimes that you lost her?" Michiru reminded Minako…

And no matter how hard Minako try, she kept arriving on one answer…

It had been raining all day. Rei stayed inside the house, feeling morose, and the painful headache didn't help at all. Blame it on the liquor, but it was also her fault. She let herself get drunk last night. Though it was worth it if only she could wake up with Minako every morning…

_Minako…_

She had been anxious all day, because of the fact that Minako will be gone in a few days, and because of the last words that she said to her…

She certainly didn't mean all those words. She never wanted Minako to leave. But Rei is Rei. Most of the time, the words come out of her mouth before she could think. And most of the time, she regrets it…

_I shouldn't have said that…_

What if Minako does leave? What happens to them? Rei is still in love with Minako, there's no doubt about that. She kissed the singer knowing that Minako's dating someone else already. But she's just really proud and stubborn…

Why does she have to be so proud and stubborn?

Is it too late?

Rei never really had a full recollection of their life back at the Silver Millenium, much less of their lives after that. But she can be sure that they did not end up happily ever after in most of them… She can be sure that most of them ended up in tragedy…

A tragedy that she never wanted to experience, ever again…

Was she wrong?

_I was wrong…_

And she came to a resolution that she will do just about anything to make it right. Minako cannot do this to her again. She can't leave her again, because it's bullshit, and it's not fair. People cannot just walk away when they couldn't deal with their problems. Minako has to stay.

She needs to stay…

Rei couldn't even imagine losing her again…

_I can't lose you again…_

So Rei got up from the spot in her futon bed where she had been sitting for hours now. The weather isn't great, but she will brave even the worst of snow storms just to find Minako…

She has to talk to Minako… Rei then walked out of her bedroom, looked for an umbrella, and headed for the door…

And was surprised to find a dripping wet Minako, standing on her doorway…

The look on Minako's face broke her heart…

"Minako? What have you been thinking?" Rei worriedly pulled Minako into the house, and ran to get a towel for the singer. It didn't take long before Rei came back with one, and she pulled Minako to the nearest chair and started drying her up…

Minako was just sitting there, looking miserable, as she stared at her…

"For someone who has millions, you couldn't buy yourself an umbrella?" Rei scolded her, but still, Minako sat quietly. "Are you not going to talk to me? I know I said awful things, and you can hate me for that, but please, say something. How long have you been standing outside? Are you cold?" Rei touched Minako's right cheek, and wiped the rain water away… And realized that it wasn't just rain water that was there…

Minako had been crying…

"Minako…" Just seeing the tears in Minako's eyes, Rei couldn't help herself as her eyes started to water…

"How many more lifetimes do we have to be separated, Reiko?" Minako held Rei's hand, which was still touching Minako's cheek…

Rei couldn't speak. She doesn't know what to say. All she knows is that she's happy that Minako is here, that she came back after everything that they said to each other that morning. Maybe now she can stop her from leaving…

Maybe now she can let Minako know how she really feels…

And not being able to stop herself anymore, Rei moved closer, letting herself act on the temptation that is in front of her…

Rei kissed Minako; kissed her like never before. And to her delight, Minako responded again, just like she did when Rei kissed her when they were in Hokkaido. This time Minako wouldn't be leaving her; this time Minako wouldn't be running after a distraught girlfriend; this time, Minako will know just how much Rei longs for her…

And it wasn't long before Rei found herself being pulled from the living room, to the direction of a more secluded one…

Her bedroom…

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

_Okay, I'm really sorry that I took almost a month in posting this chapter. I've been really busy, and final examinations is coming in a week. So forgive me if this chapter is not as grand as the last one. Turns out law school is not a walk in the park… hahaha…_

_But I do hope you'll still appreciate it. I tried my best…_

_And yeah, I included a bit of Ami and Makoto… But no promises of a lot of them in the future, so…_

'_Til the next chapter! = )_


	11. I Love You, Goodbye?

**A SENSHI'S HARDEST BATTLE**

"She brings out the worst in her. She thought it would be easy. But Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is not that easy to forget... Actually, it's just plain impossible..."

**CHAPTER 10 I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE?**

_As their lips crashed against each other, the priestess found herself being pushed, and then fell, on top of her futon bed; the noise breaking the silence of that peaceful, yet rainy night. Her bed wasn't the most comfortable one, but the impact did not deter her from ravishing the singer's lips with indescribable hunger, only pulling slightly away when the need for oxygen became too much to bear…_

_Both of them catching up their breaths, Rei held on to Minako, who's on top of her, their foreheads resting against each other. Rei let her right hand caress Minako's left cheek, and stared at her, contented at the sight that was before her: Minako, with her eyes closed, breathing the same air she breathes…_

"_Rei…" Minako whispered._

"_I'm here…" Rei replied, her voice strained with desire. She had never been this close to the singer, and she longed to be closer._

_Much more closer…_

_And Rei, suddenly bolder than ever, turned over, reversing their positions. She was now on top of Minako, who didn't seem to mind being underneath. When Minako opened her eyes, it locked with Rei's, and Minako reflected the same intensity that was in there. They didn't have to talk, because they both knew that moment that all they need is each other…_

_Rei claimed Minako's lips again, this time, even more daring than before. Her tongue began teasing Minako's bottom lip, urging her, tempting her, and the singer had no will to resist. She met Rei's passionate kisses with unmatched obsession, as their tongues battled for dominance…_

_This was the Mars that she knew from the Silver Millenium…_

_The priestess then pulled away, which made the singer groan in protest, but it wasn't for long, as Rei's lips began traveling from Minako's jaw, down to her neck, to the part near the hem of the now slightly dried blouse she's wearing, which, in other situations would have shown a very 'healthy' part of her cleavage…_

_And Rei had been focusing there way too long…_

_An involuntary moan came out of Minako's red lips, and her eyes closed upon feeling Rei's intruding left hand, which was now making its way underneath her blouse, stopping just right on top of her right breast, kneading, caressing, tormenting her… Minako, who had been holding on, and marveling at the softness of Rei's raven hair, grasped the sides of the priestess' face, slightly pulling her up, and to which the latter obliged. Their lips met again, with less fervor, but with more tenderness, encouraging them, urging them, tempting them to be closer…_

_Minako indulged at the warmth of Rei's touch, which only makes her want Rei more, if that's even possible…_

_She wants Rei, and she needs Rei, NOW…_

_So Minako, feeling the need to be the leader that she is, turned them over, reversing their positions back, with Rei underneath her, only to be turned over again… She was a bit frustrated, until she realized her blouse being unbuttoned slowly. And while Rei did just that, she was staring longingly at her…_

_It wasn't long before her blouse was thrown carelessly on the floor, along with the little piece of garment underneath it… Minako felt her cheeks warming as she lay before Rei's eyes, half-naked, and with Rei staring at her…_

"_You're so beautiful…" Rei couldn't help but say it, then resumed what she had been doing. She attacked Minako's breasts with intensified kisses, pulling and sucking, intent on driving the singer crazy with every minute of it…_

_And Rei is doing it in a really torturing pace…_

_Minako gasped upon feeling Rei's lips making its way down, and stopping just below her navel; her left hand tugging at the hem of Minako's skirt…_

"_Reiko…"_

"…"

"_Come here…"_

_When Rei's lips reunited with Minako's, the priestess felt the singer's hands pulling hard on her own sleeping shirt, trying to tear it off her. Rei couldn't help but smile in between kisses, and letting their lips separate for a few seconds, she lifted her shirt off of her, and returned to kissing Minako…_

_But Minako wasn't contented. She reached behind Rei, and before Rei could react, Minako had already unclasped her bra, which joined the rest of their scattered garments on the floor…_

_Rei moaned in Minako's mouth as she felt the singer's hands cupping her breasts…_

"_I need you Reiko…"_

_And Rei just couldn't say no… It's not like she could still wait anyway. _

A still sleeping Rei slightly moved under the sheets, looking very comfortable, and the obvious glow of contentment and happiness reflected in her face. Even in her slumbering state, the memory of the night before lingered…

Minako's scent, fragrantly intoxicating, and absolutely addicting…

Every inch of her smooth, soft skin…

Her seductive thin, red lips that kept calling, moaning out Rei's name…

And that alone almost drove Rei crazy. In a good way, of course. She never wanted it to end. Words will never be enough to explain the intensity of her feelings. "Amazing" is too short of a description. For the first time in her life, Rei really did let all of her guard down, exposed her vulnerability to the very person she built those walls around her heart for…

But during those moments, Rei felt invincible. It felt like nothing would hurt her anymore, like being there with Minako was all she ever lived for…

And everything seemed to fit; everything seemed right…

Venus and Mars…

Love and Passion…

_Minako and Rei…_

The sound of their names resounded like music in her subconscious. And the thought of it brought a real smile on her face…

Only to fade again when, upon opening her eyes, a dreaded reality hit her…

Rei was alone in her bed, and Minako was nowhere in sight. No sign, no sound, no discarded clothes, no traces of Minako that would prove that the singer was in her arms just a few hours ago…

Last night wasn't a dream. Rei could still feel the taste of Minako's lips on her own; the singer's touch that created a trail of fire in her skin… But dream or not, Minako was already gone, reminding Rei that today could be the day that she could get her heart broken all over again by the same person…

She can't let Minako get on that plane, or Rei might never forgive herself. She could lose Minako again, and it could be forever this time…

The thought of life without her Princess Venus is a very scary thought.

There's not much room for ego right now…

In the next five minutes, Rei was already in front of Minako's suite at the Ritz Carlton, banging at the singer's door, in vain…

"Maybe we should call her again." Michiru turned to Haruka as the elevator door locking them inside opened in front of them. Haruka held Michiru's hand as they proceeded to the ground floor. The two had just visited Minako's suite, but the singer doesn't seem to be 'home'.

"If she wanted to, she could have returned our calls." Haruka then led Michiru to the direction of the front desk, and the violinist did not interpose any objection. All their calls to Minako since last night had not been returned. Not only Haruka was worried, she was also afraid that Minako would be leaving Japan without even a single goodbye.

"Maybe it's too early?" Michiru really isn't up to disturbing Minako that early in the morning. But her girlfriend was insistent; Haruka really wants to talk to Minako. The singer is supposed to leave for her flight to the United States in the afternoon, but Haruka just couldn't wait.

"I'm pretty sure Minako's done dreaming right now."

"Haruka…" Michiru stopped walking, holding on to Haruka's hand, stopping her. Haruka turned around to face Michiru. For a moment, their eyes locked, engaging on a conversation on its own, before Michiru spoke again. "We must not intervene. It's their lives." Michiru knowingly said. Haruka seemed frustrated.

The racer let out a deep sigh.

"Minako should stay at least a little bit longer." Haruka reasoned out. She stared at their intertwined hands, before turning her gaze back to Michiru's gentle eyes.

"It's not a decision for you to make." Michiru slightly squeezed Haruka's hands, in reassurance.

"Rei has a problem with pride, I know. But she'll come around. Minako can't leave her know. That would be repeating her mistake." Haruka was determined.

"People can't wait forever, honey…" Michiru was talking from experience. It hadn't always been a walk in the park between her and Haruka. Before the defeat of Metaria, during their senshi days, they were trapped in the same quandary as Rei and Minako; it was either love or duty. Then the battle ended, ironically, daredevil Haruka was awkward and scared, a contrast to her façade, but at least she managed to conquer her fear of being rejected, albeit only after being forced out of her comfort zone when Michiri started dating other people as she was really tired of waiting for the racer.

And here they are again, as if in déjà vu, with Mars and Venus, whose fate to be together are written in the stars, but separated by pride. The pain that Minako caused Rei may have been too much, but does it outweigh her love for the singer?

Of course not.

Minako got her own share of pain from Rei. But is she supposed to endure the torment Rei may or may not be intending to inflict on her, but can Venus wait for Mars forever?

Definitely not.

Senshi or not, Minako is still human, a mortal, who can only take so much emotional torture.

"Rei loves her. That stupid priestess has one hell of an ego, but she's in love with Minako. She had always been in love with Minako."

"Honey, you're not Rei." A sad smile formed in Michiru's face. Haruka was looking at her, but the Neptunian knew that her girlfriend's mind was somewhere else.

"I've seen Rei heartbroken for quite a few times since the Silver Millenium. I couldn't do anything then, but I could try to do something now. She's my friend."

"I'm with you, Haruka, but---"

"I don't want to see her anguish… I can't bear it."

"I don't think we can stop Minako."

"At least we can try."

"You're a very loyal friend."

"Rei's not just a friend… She's my bestfriend…"

Silence between them… A genuine smile, a proud smile then crossed Minako's face. She leaned a bit closer towards Haruka, closing their gap, placing a short, gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. When Michiru pulled back, she saw the smile in Haruka's face…

"What was that for?"

"You're making me fall in love with you even more…" Michiru touched the side of Haruka's face, causing a wider smile from the racer.

"Michiru, you know you're my favorite distraction, but right now, we have to focus on Mars and Venus… You can distract me later." Haruka grinned, then held Michiru's hand even tighter.

"Right." Michiru smiled back.

But both their attention were suddenly called to the direction of the front desk, where they were supposed to be heading. Their heads turned upon hearing what seems to be a confrontation, between the woman behind the front desk, and one apparently frustrated woman with long, dark hair, and very familiar…

"At least get her on the phone. I really need to talk to her." Rei had tried calling Minako on her celphone but she just couldn't reach her. The thought that the idol might be intentionally dodging her calls was painful enough as it is…

"Miss, as much as I want to help you, I told you, Ms. Aino has checked out already." The woman behind the front desk looked annoyed, but trying so hard to keep her temper under control.

"Is that her instruction? Did she tell you to give that excuse to anyone who's looking for her?" Rei's eyes narrowed, but her usually deadly stare was more like frustrated now than deadly.

"I'm only telling you what's on our records, please. And please lower your voice…" The woman pleaded in a whisper. Staff and clients alike already noticed the confrontation and they are getting unpleasant looks.

Rei tried to control her own temper. The woman was not really helping right now. She's racing with time. She knew of Minako's flight to America today, which was supposed to be in the afternoon. She refused to believe that Minako had checked out this early. Where could Minako possibly be staying until her flight?

"I need to find her… I… I can't lose her again… I…" Rei's gaze dropped to the marble desk. Her shoulders visibly dropped, as if in defeat. The woman opposite her watched, and her annoyance seemed to dissipate upon the change in Rei's demeanor. She recognized the persistent young woman from the tabloids; the daughter of Senator Ryoji Hino, and the once rumored lover of the subject of their conversation right now, Minako Aino. She suddenly felt Rei's loss; she wanted to help, but she just couldn't do anything right now.

Minako did check out earlier that morning in a rush. She has no idea where the idol had gone; all she knew was that the celebrity would be leaving for America that day.

"If I could help you, I would… But I really have no information about Ms. Aino except that she checked out at 6:30 a.m., in a rush. She brought none of her things with her, but her manager did send someone to get those a few minutes after she left…" It wasn't much information, but the woman hoped it could be of help.

Rei suddenly looked up, a trace of hope, visible in her eyes.

_Sacho!_

The priestess berated herself for not remembering Minako's manager. He certainly could help her find the 'missing' singer. Of course he knows his client's whereabouts…

She certainly hoped so. Rei then immediately turned to leave, even forgetting to extend her thank you, when she almost bumped into a pair of---

"Rei-chan…" A smiling Michiru was standing in front of her, with Haruka beside her. She would have bickered with Haruka, that would have been her normal reaction upon seeing the smug, accusing look the Uranian was giving her. But right now, she doesn't really care about what anyone thinks.

"I wish I could talk but I really have no time for pleasantries right now. Excuse me." Rei walked past by them, her strides longer than usual. She doesn't have a car, she had arrived on a cab, and now she'll probably have to call another one if she intends to find Minako on time. As to what she will say to the singer, she still has no idea.

Haruka and Michiru had been listening close enough to understand the conversation between Rei and that front desk staff. And God knows how relieved Haruka that Rei had finally come to her senses.

"Rei…" Haruka called after her friend, who did not seem to care that she exists. The priestess continued walking towards the revolving door, almost running…

"Rei!" Haruka shouted.

Still no reaction from Rei.

"Do you even know where to find Sacho?!" Haruka screamed, and Rei definitely heard her. At the lobby of the Ritz Carlton, Rei stood, looking crushed… She had no idea how Haruka came to know that she wants to find Sacho, but those two prying senshis probably have been eavesdropping on her…

But she has to know where Sacho is to be able find him…

"Rei…"

Rei felt the hand on her shoulder. It was Haruka's. This morning, she woke up without Minako beside her, and she felt so alone. It was very depressing; she felt weak. At least now, of all people, with Haruka and Michiru, she felt a bit of hope…

"I think we can help you find him. Let's just pray that he knows where in the world your girlfriend is." Haruka smiled. Rei turned to face her, a pool of tears apparently forming in her eyes.

"We'll find her, Rei-chan… We will." The priestess nodded, trusting Michiru's reassuring words.

Haruka and Michiru led her to the direction of the racer's yellow convertible. A sad smile formed in Rei's face. The sports car would definitely save her some time. As soon as the three of them got in the car, with Rei in the backseat, Haruka sped out of the parking, and Michiru started dialing numbers. Rei usually hates Haruka's driving but that's just what she needed right now. She has no idea who Michiru is calling, but she made out the name 'Sacho' and 'Minako'.

Five minutes later, Haruka pulled over with a screech in front of an office building…

Meanwhile, at Ami's clinic, the doctor was sitting behind her desk, holding a medical journal in her hands, but wasn't really reading. Her attention was on her ringing celphone on her table, which had been ringing repeatedly in the past ten minutes…

On the other side of Tokyo, Makoto hangs up, frowning at her celphone. She was sitting opposite Usagi, at a secluded corner of her restaurant. The place was packed as usual, and Princess Serenity was given the chance to taste her chef friend's new line of desserts ahead of everyone else, which was offered first to Ami, but was apparently ignored by the doctor.

"Is everything okay?" Usagi rather mumbled; her mouth was still full of Makoto's delicious, mouth-watering chocolate truffle. The princess noticed the look on the chef's face.

"Oh, everything's fine, it's just…" Makoto hesitated, before proceeding. "Ami's not answering her phone." Makoto shrugged.

"Ami always answers her phone." Usagi looked confused.

"Exactly…" Makoto sighed. She remembered her last phone conversation with Ami; the sound of finality with their goodbyes…

_What's up with that?_

Makoto convinced herself that she was being paranoid. But why wasn't Ami answering her calls? She couldn't remember doing something that could have offended her friend. They've always had a smooth friendship.

"Maybe she's just busy." Usagi offered. What else could it be? In her very young age, Ami is already a reputable doctor who already has too much amount of patients in her charts.

"Yeah, that's probably why." Makoto forced a smile, but deep inside, something is still bothering her…

There was silence between Usagi and Makoto for a while. Usagi was definitely enjoying her dessert, while Makoto's mind was flying somewhere else…

At the office building…

The door to the office of Saitou "Sacho" Sugao opened, revealing the eccentric manager sitting behind his desk, nail file in his hand. It took him a while to look up and notice the three women standing in his door, watching in annoyance. He finally decided to stop his nail filing and got up from his expensive seat and walked around his desk to welcome his visitors.

Haruka rolled his eyes when Sacho proceeded to hug her after Michiru and Rei.

"Welcome, ladies!" Sacho greeted, too cheery for Rei's liking. It just doesn't fit Rei's mood right now.

"Where is Minako?" Rei's voice was demanding, authoritative. Sacho wasn't surprised. That's what made him remember Rei, or rather, Mars Reiko… The name 'Mars' does fit her well.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, anything?" Sacho walked back to his expensive chair and sat down, motioning for the three to sit down as well. No one moved. He sensed the tension, mostly with Rei.

"Sacho, I know we are the ones asking for your help. I clearly don't understand why you couldn't just talk to us on the phone, and upon your request, we came here to talk to you in person. The truth is I can't waste time. Time is against me right now, so, if you could just tell---" Rei was interrupted.

"Oh, you weren't here to discuss your future in the entertainment industry?" Sacho smiled, mocking Rei. The expression on Rei's face hardened. Haruka and Michiru exchanged looks. Sacho is usually nice. But now, he's just really pushing his luck in trying to irritate Rei.

Rei surely doesn't look too happy.

"I don't have time for jokes." Rei's hands clenched into fists. Haruka let out a deep breath, hoping Rei could take control of her fury, before it goes out of hand and set the whole building on fire…

"My dear, Mars Reiko, don't waste your talent---"

Rei charged against Sacho, and she reached across the manager's table, her right hand pulling hard at the collar of Sacho's suit, almost lifting him off his chair. The priestess' strength surprised him, but it didn't scare him.

Sacho knew he could only push too much. But now he knows what he wants to know. Minako never talked about what's really going on with her personal life; what he had known all along were only suspicions. This just confirms everything right now. The Hollywood projects are real, but he's not very excited to let Minako go into that other world where she would be far from her friends in Japan, and from Rei. But he didn't like Aya, and Minako seemed to always be fighting with Rei.

Hollywood was a decision for Minako to make. Maybe Rei can stop her…

_No one else can…_

The smile in Sacho's face almost threw Rei off-guard.

"Didn't you know?" Sacho asked Rei. Rei loosened her grip on Sacho's now crumpled suit.

"Know what?" Rei growled.

"A few days ago, she booked for an earlier flight today. In five minutes, she will be on that plane to America. And she might never look back again." Sacho stared back at Rei's furious glare. Finally, Rei let him go.

The manager watched Rei, who looked like her world is crashing down.

"I thought she would have at least told you." Sacho felt suddenly sorry for the priestess.

"Obviously, she didn't have much time to mention that little detail." Rei turned to leave.

"You spent quite a long night together, Mars Reiko-san… Maybe you didn't ask." Sacho said after her. The manager managed to embarrass Rei before they could get out of the office; the priestess felt both Haruka and Michiru's stare at the back of her head.

_How did he even found out about last night? _

The three of them immediately jumped back into Haruka's Porsche as the racer drove back into the highway… Michiru was dialing numbers again, and Haruka kept throwing glances at the rearview mirror, which of course, did not escape Rei's attention…

"Will you stop staring and just ask me whatever it is you want to know?!" Rei screamed for Haruka to hear. With the speed they were going, Haruka still managed to scratch her head.

"Long night together?" Haruka grinned, making Rei blush again… She still couldn't believe that Sacho knew about last night. Apparently, Minako has a big mouth. Why the singer had to tell him about it, she couldn't comprehend.

"Shut up." Rei couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You spent the whole night together, and still, you let her go?" Haruka was in disbelief. If the two did what she thinks they did the previous night, she couldn't understand why Minako had to leave.

"I did not let her go. That's not how it went." Rei replied, crossing her arms. She knew Haruka would be blaming her again.

"Really?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. Michiru is still busy dialing numbers.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to you." Rei stared at Haruka's face on the rearview mirror.

"So what did you do all night?"

"That's none of your business!" Rei was redder now. There's no way in hell she's going to detail what happened between her and Minako. But of course, that wasn't what Haruka was asking.

"Did you at least talk?"

"Of course we talked! What are you trying---"

"Then why did she still leave you?" Haruka's question hit Rei straight in her heart, like her own bow hitting the bullseye…

"That's what I want to find out… But I guess I'm a little bit too late…" Rei didn't have to look up. An airplane just took off, and it was flying just right above them. They weren't very far from the airport where Minako was supposed to be. From Sacho's office building to where they are now, Haruka's driving was record time. But still, they were too late.

Haruka glanced at her wrist watch…

_We're too late…_

Haruka looked disappointed. Rei was crushed.

"Minako and I made love last night… What I felt could never be explained in words, and I'm sure she felt the same way… In those moments, words weren't even needed, we understood each other. Every move we made just explains it… Look, I was a fool, alright? I let my pride take over for a long time, I made her suffer… But I thought she knew… I didn't think that I needed to tell her…" Rei trailed off…

Both Haruka and Michiru are watching Rei in the rearview mirror. And they witnessed as the tears started falling from the priestess' lonely eyes…

"You know, when people said action speaks louder than words, they're wrong... There are things that need to be spoken, Rei. You should tell her how much she means to you and how much you love her. Broken hearts are caused by unspoken words. You don't want to do that." If Haruka wasn't driving, she would have hugged Rei. Her bestfriend looked so vulnerable right now…

"I already did… I should have told her that I love her…" Rei was still crying. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears. Crying is not something she does in front of other people, but she just doesn't care right now.

"Rei-chan…" Michiru finally spoke.

"I love her so much…" Rei was already trembling. Michiru turned around and reached for Rei's right hand.

"Rei-chan, it might not be too late after all…" Michiru said. Rei looked up at the violinist, confused. Haruka felt the same. They didn't have to ask to know what Michiru was talking about…

"Being a famous celebrity who often travels has some perks, you know. I called in a favor with some friends at the airport… They confirmed that Minako was supposed to be on that plane that we just saw…" Michiru paused in suspense. She could swear that Rei wasn't breathing during that short tension-charged moment. Then Michiru smiled. "But she wasn't on board…"

"What?" Rei and Haruka asked in unison.

"It means her seat was empty, and Minako-chan is still in Tokyo." Michiru was smiling widely now.

"Yes!" Haruka raised a hand in the air. Rei and Michiru turned to look at her. "Sorry, I got carried away." Haruka sheepishly smiled.

Pause… Rei seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. But it wasn't for no reason…

"If Minako wasn't on that plane, then where is she?" Rei looked back at Michiru.

"Well… That's the problem… We don't know…" Michiru sighed…

Their search wouldn't be ending so soon after all… Haruka then changed directions. They were heading back downtown, and Michiru was calling some friends. Usagi was delighted to know that Minako did not leave Japan. Makoto just seems to be having problems of her own. Ami wasn't answering her phone. None of them really helped in their search at finding Minako's whereabouts. They would have called Minako's parents, but since they didn't think Minako was in danger, they decided not to bother them and make them worry for nothing.

They were running out of options. The three of them had been in the road for hours. Michiru had called every person, celebrity or not, that knew Minako. They tried calling Minako again, in her private celphone and the other celphone, but both were turned off.

The Porsche was parked in front of Nobu, an expensive restaurant in Tokyo. It was already lunch time and all of them, including Rei who forgot to eat breakfast, were hungry. But Rei wasn't really eating her food. She was just staring at her plate, playing with her chop sticks…

Michiru hang up her phone. The celphone felt warm in her hands and ears. She had been calling people the whole morning.

"That was Yuri, one of her co-stars in the last movie that she made. She said that she bumped into Minako this morning at Starbucks. They didn't talk much but she said she was surprised that Minako was driving her rarely used Mercedez, since she's such a 'limo-person'." Michiru informed them.

"We can ask Senator Hino for help, he could use his influence to find Minako's Mercedez. Don't they have that satellite tracker thing?" Haruka seriously suggested, which made Michiru laugh, and Rei smile. "What's so funny?'

"You're watching too much Hollywood movies, honey." Michiru pinched Haruka's cheek.

"Aww!"

"What kind of government would bug each of their citizens' cars?" Michiru asked in disbelief.

"Germany during the time of Hitler, if they had that kind of technology back then." Haruka justified.

Michiru and Haruka turned their attention back to Rei. The priestess still hadn't eaten anything despite her hunger, but she seemed to be thinking… Then she got up from her chair and started leaving. Haruka left some money on the table, and she and Michiru followed her.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Haruka asked Rei.

"Do you know where we could find Aya Nishida?" Rei jumped back into the Porsche. Michiru and Haruka exchanged looks.

"Michiru has her number. We can call her on the phone." Haruka got into the driver's seat, with Michiru beside her.

"I need to talk to her in person." Rei sounded determined.

"Are you serious?" Haruka couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah."

"Your history isn't particularly---" Haruka wasn't able to finish.

"I just want to find Minako…"

Haruka did not say anything anymore. She pulled out of the parking area and drove to a location where Aya is probably taping her soap opera…

Aya wiped a sweat trickling at the side of her forehead. She had been taping since 9:00 a.m., and they have only finished three short scenes. The current scene she was taping is quite exhausting, and it had taken a few takes; she had been running after her co-actor, who was playing the love interest of her character. The scene was supposed to play out like this: Aya chases after him, after the male love interest decides to leave the country, thinking that he had no reason to stay.

_Ironic…_

Aya could do just that right now; she could chase after Minako. But Aya knew also that their outcome wouldn't be the same as her character. The characters they were playing are in love and would probably end up happy with each other…

Her real-life story was one-sided…

Aya sighed. She had been working so hard lately. It's a blessing that she's getting more and more work; her recent projects are catapulting her to a higher celebrity status than anyone ever expected of her. Thanks to the broken heart caused by a really beautiful idol, she had been motivated to work harder, mainly to forget…

To move on…

Now she heads back to her trailer to get some rest. The director finally decided that he got the shot that he wants. Aya can take some sleep; she felt really tired. A staff had told her that someone was waiting for her, though. So she had to postpone rest for a while. She hadn't asked who that someone was, but she assumed it was that persistent male suitor that just wouldn't stop wooing her. The story of her break up with Minako hasn't reached the press yet, and she has no intentions of letting them know. She's has dealt with enough chaos with the tabloid press and paparazzi to feed them more material…

Aya turned a corner, but stopped on her tracks upon seeing the female standing in front of her trailer…

_Mars Reiko-san…_

The two caught each other's eyes. They stood in silence for a while, both awkward and trying to gauge the situation. Haruka and Michiru was nowhere in sight, and had remained in the Porsche. Rei decided she has to talk to Aya alone…

Reluctantly, Aya proceeded walking towards the trailer. She didn't say anything to Rei; she climbed up the short flight of stairs and got inside, and let the door stay open. Rei followed her.

Inside the trailer, Aya stood with her back turned on the priestess.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aya asked without facing her rival.

"It's about Minako…"

A snort came out from the actress. She finally turned around, the awkwardness on her part suddenly gone; she was now unfazed by the presence of Rei…

"Talk about adding insult to injury… You kissed my girlfriend… I mean, my ex-girlfriend. And now you have the nerve to come here, in my territory, to talk about her?"

"I can't find her…"

"Everybody knows she's going to America."

"She wasn't on the plane."

"What?" Aya looked surprised. Rei sighed.

"Look, I'm not your favorite person. But I can't change things. I'm sorry that you have to be caught in the middle of this. I came here not to insult you, but to ask for your help… Please…"

"Help? I don't think I can help, but if I do have that capability, why would I?" Aya crossed her arms.

"I don't know… I guess I'm too desperate right now that I'd ask help from anyone, even you whose the most unlikely to extend such help…"

Silence…

"Maybe I don't deserve any help, okay? I'm the most imperfect person in the world, and I hurt the one person that I love the most… I can't take it back… But what I can do now is to at least tell her that I wouldn't do any of that again… That I'll spend the rest of my life making up for the mistakes that I have made… I came to you because I know you're selfless and you care about Minako as much as I do… You gave her freedom…"

Seeing Rei standing in front of her hurts Aya even more. Rei is very brave coming to her, Aya was impressed. She was right about the selfless part. She cares about Minako…

_Too much, in fact…_

"You think that I know where she is?"

"She trusts you."

"You're wrong…"

"Please, if---"

"I told you. I know nothing. I'm sorry."

Rei looked into Aya's eyes, and knew that Aya was telling the truth. But somehow, she wants to believe that the actress was just hiding Minako from her…

"I'm… I'm sorry for bothering you… If you do see her, please just… Tell her that I… Never mind." Rei turned to leave, but before she reached the door, Aya spoke again…

"Rei-san…" Aya suddenly felt sympathy. She was supposed to hate Rei, but she just couldn't. The priestess looked so broken. She silently ridiculed herself for actually wanting to help her rival find the singer. But she really has no idea where Minako is.

"Just so you know, Minako doesn't care about me that much to let me know her whereabouts… When we broke up, everything ended between us… And I mean everything…"

With that, Rei went back to the parking lot, and climbed at the back of Haruka's Porsche… She lost all hope of finding Minako. How can one find someone who obviously does not want to be found?

And Rei decided maybe she should just stop looking. It had been a tiring day. All they know is Minako is driving her Mercedez, and not even Sacho knew where Minako had went. No traces of her in Tokyo, not anywhere. Tomorrow, if still there's no news of Minako, Rei will be calling her father. She only needs 24 hours to declare a person missing. But deep in her psyche she knew Minako's not in danger… Maybe the singer really just needed some space…

Sad footsteps echoed in the empty shrine as Rei climbed the long flight of stairs. Her students had left for the day. She hadn't even seen them arrive that morning because she was gone looking for Minako before the sun was up. Again, without Haruka and Michiru she felt so alone…

She lost Minako. She had her last night, and she let her go. How can she be so selfish? How hard is it to say I love you to someone who means the world to you? Your very being, up to the deepest corner of your soul screams nothing but her name…

Rei dropped on her knees upon reaching the top of the stairs… She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders trembling as tears flow uncontrollably from her eyes…

It was the hardest battle she faced; the worst enemy was herself and her pride. Why she had to go through all that, telling Minako that she had moved on, convincing herself that she's not in love with Minako anymore, can only be attributed to pride; pride which was one of the seven deadly sins under the catholic faith. Rei learned that when she studied at a catholic school when she was younger.

_And I lost… _

"Minako…" Rei cried out the name, wishing that somehow, the singer would just appear from thin air…

"Reiko?"

The voice almost made Rei jump. When she lifted her head up, she found herself looking at the most beautiful face she had ever seen; the face that she missed… Was she dreaming? Is she just an imagination? Rei was exhausted from all the searching they have done all day. Did she pass out on the stairs and just dreaming of this moment? If this was just a dream then---

"I don't ever want to wake up…" Rei got up. She then lifted both her hands and touched the sides of Minako's face.

She felt real…

"What?" Minako looked amused and confused at the same time. Rei was crying; she saw the priestess trembling.

"Minako…" Rei called her again as a sad smile appeared in Rei's face. Minako's heart almost broke upon seeing the priestess' tears… Rei then moved closer, and let her forehead rest against Minako's. Minako loved having Rei near her… She has no idea why Rei was crying, or why Rei was acting like this. She had never seen Rei so vulnerable…

"Why are you crying?" Minako marveled at the feeling of being close with Rei… She wiped Rei's tears…

"I thought I already lost you…" Rei couldn't help it, she searched for Minako's lips, and then she kissed her… She missed kissing her… She could kiss her for the rest of her life and she wouldn't complain about it…

And Minako loved kissing her back…

"Does that mean you'll miss me when I'm gone?" Minako suppressed a smile. When she woke up that morning, she had no idea what will happen between her and Rei. As usual, she watched her sleep, thought of a million scenarios where she and Rei would probably live happily ever after, but Rei was so unpredictable, and there was just a part of Minako that fears that Rei would be too scared to face their future together. After all, the priestess did not even bother to stop her from her flight, nor did she mention anything about it. So she left to think, completely decided to never leave Japan, and to give Rei some space. But to get away from the hustle of the city and of being a celebrity, she went to her parents' house. She had a peaceful time back home, and found a much needed support from her mom and dad…

And her parents made sure that Minako knows that their votes go to Rei…

"I don't want you to go… I won't survive it this time…"

Minako did not say anything. She just smiled as they remained resting their foreheads against each other…

"Don't go, please…" Rei was pleading, almost to the point of desperation.

"Why?" It was just a challenge. Minako needed to know. Even if Rei didn't ask her to stay, she would, after spending a night together, after what they had experienced together. She wasn't about to let go now. Leaving would not make any sense. Life wouldn't make any sense without Rei. All she needed was to make Rei realize the same…

"Because I love you…" Rei said without any hesitation. That's all that needs to be said. There's no other reason. She just hoped that it was enough to make Minako stay…

Still, no response from Minako. Rei pulled back a little to look at Minako's reaction, and what she saw was the brightest smile she had ever seen… Minako did not bother to suppress her happiness anymore…

"Well, can you at least say something?" Rei felt too paranoid not to get any reaction from Minako. The smile was a big reaction, a positive one at that, but still, she needs to hear her. Haruka was right. Some things just need to be said.

"Say it again." Minako couldn't get enough of this side of Rei. A sheepish smile from Rei now matched Minako's very bright one…

"Aishiteru, Minako…"

"Again."

Normally, Rei doesn't like being bossed around, but this is Minako… Right now, she would do just about anything just to make sure she stays…

"I've spent all of my past lives loving you. I love you now, and I always will… You're the reason why I keep coming back…"

"I love you too, Reiko…" This time, Minako pulled Rei's face closer, and kissed her gently… After a few seconds, Minako pulled away to speak what was on her mind…

"You haven't been this good with words." Minako whispered hoarsely in Rei's ear. Apparently, the Princess of Venus is not making any effort to conceal her desire for the Princess of Mars…

"Have I convinced you now?" Rei grinned.

"Keep talking." Minako pulled her closer again for a kiss. This time, in a more teasing kind of way…

_x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x_

_**A/N: **__I know, I know, I took two months! Blame it on the lack of inspiration, but hey, I managed to finish this chapter, and I hope its good enough!_

_So, please bear with me, since I started with a Prologue, of course there's still an Epilogue coming up. It would be very light, no more drama, and I will try to make it very interesting. _

_There are some people here who offered to help me edit, but I'm too excited in posting this chapter that I thought I'll just post it unedited! I appreciate the offers though, thanks guys! I'll make sure to ask for your help in the future. And also, somebody told me that a category of the PGSM had been added in the TV show section of , and invited me to upload this story, which I haven't done as of the moment. I'll do that in the future also… _

_Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!_


End file.
